An Odious Match
by Camille Madison
Summary: What if Mr. Bennet did not defend Lizzy when Mr. Collins came calling? What if Mr. Bingley never invited Darcy to Netherfield? What will become of An Odious Match? Story about love, redemption, forgiveness and finding oneself again.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a gentleman's wife with five daughters and no natural heir will force them into any eligible and unfitting match. Such was the case with Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

When news arrived of Mr. Bingley, an unmarried gentleman leasing nearby estate with a significant income Mrs. Bennet was eager to get to work. For Mrs. Bennet meddling in her neighbor's affairs was her favorite pastime, second only to securing her safety through her daughter's marriages. In this case, her two favorite things jst so happened to coincide, bringing her great joy.

Her Eldest Jane, the county beauty, was beginning to age; for no woman should reach three and twenty without a marriage. As age increases, the chance of a good marriage decreases as the possibility for spinsterhood becomes more likely. As there were but months until such an age came to pass, her actions needed to be swift and forceful if such a match were to occur. Elizabeth, full of wit and conversation was currently twenty, but convincing a man she would be a respectable wife would prove to be a challenge indeed. Mary was too plain, she never knew what to say, when she spoke it always came from passage of scripture. She could learn a bit from Lydia whose liveliness charmed all the militia around. Kitty was somewhat forgotten.

In the days leading up to his imminent arrival the house of Longbourn was quite a sight. Mrs. Bennet had lost all sense. Mr. Bennet, instead of easing his wife's comfort found humor in it and made sport of her nonsense. Such was the case for days. Eventually Mrs. Bennet declared,

"I have heard enough of Mr. Bingley. I shall hear of him no more."

Following her outburst, her husband declared that he had in fact met with Mr. Bingley that very morning. Suddenly all of her spirits were risen and she was in full support of Mr. Bingley once more.

Shortly after Mr. Bingley's arrival, there was an assembly held in the nearest town of Meryton. When the party from Netherfield arrived, the Bennet family made an acquaintance with Mr. Bingley, Mr. Hurst, Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley. they found them to be all polite, yet Elizabeth saw through Miss Bingley's act of regard to others. Other than Mr. Bingley's particular notice of Jane, nothing noteworthy happened at the assembly.

A few days passed, Jane received a letter from Netherfield inviting her to tea with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. Mrs. Bennet used this opportunity to form a sort of cunning, forcing her loveliest of daughters out on horseback in the rain. Jane Bennet caught a chill.

After receiving a letter from her sister, Elizabeth set out on foot for Netherfield to ensure her sister's care. Receiving censure for her appearance after walking three miles, Elizabeth ignored her hostess and went up to her sister's sickroom. She nursed her sister back to health. While Jane slept, Elizabeth retreated downstairs to where her hosts congregated, yet she found her time to be quite lonesome. The superior sisters were welcoming, but Elizabeth believed it not to be genuine. Whilst her sister slept, she mostly read in the library. The selection was not the greatest, but was sufficient for her short time there.

After two days, Mrs. Bennet and her daughters came to look into Jane's health where she declared her too ill to be moved. While the Bennets were at the house the youngest, Miss Lydia, pleaded for a ball at Netherfield. Mr. Bingley, full of gentlemanly hospitality gave in to her wishes and requested that she choose the day of the ball.

Once Jane had recovered, the two eldest Bennet sisters returned to Longbourn where their father made an announcement.

"I hope my dear that you have ordered a good dinner, for we are to expect an addition to our family party. My cousin, Mr. Collins. When I pass, he will take this house and throw you out as soon as would please him. But he does write that he would indeed like to 'heal the breach' I pray one of you may be handsome enough to tempt him."

The arrival of Mr. William Collins became quite the shock to the family. He was a clergymen in Kent. His patroness, a Lady Catherine de Bourgh. He spoke as he chewed and swallowed as he spoke. He made all the family at Longbourn feel uncomfortable save Mrs. Bennet and Miss Mary. Mary happened to be similar to him, not in the ways of table manners, but with respect to the church and their topics of conversation.

The day of the Netherfield Ball was heavily anticipated indeed. Mr. Collins requested the first two dances with Miss Elizabeth herself, she felt much forced into accepting. She was not looking forward to the evening save Mr. George Wickham. A new member in the militia who had recently made their acquaintance.

Mr. Wickham was all things gentlemanly and polite. When their paths had first crossed Elizabeth couldn't help but blush. His mannerisms were quite capital indeed and his face was rather handsome. When he spoke of everyone in the county, there seemed to be a light of honesty in his eyes. He had good breeding. She hoped he would attend and perhaps ask for her card, yet all the other girls in the county were hoping for the same. What were her chances?

After her first two with Mr. Collins, she wanted to leave. He simply danced terribly. He walked in the wrong directions and stepped on her feet several times. Even worse she had found Mr. Wickham was unable to attend because of business in town. She thought the night could not get any worse, and then it did.

Lydia and Kitty could not contain themselves or exhibit any sense of propriety. They were flirting openly with the officers and making complete fools of their entire family. Then Mary decided her time would be best spent displaying her talents. Her singing and playing were both equally horrible. Mr. Bennet deciding he had heard enough of her "talents" put a stop to it in the most horrific way imaginable.


	2. Proposals and Patronesses

Proposals and Patronesses:

Elizabeth woke quite late, but considering the time in which she got to bed it was to be expected. Mrs. Bennet insisted on their carriage to be the last to leave, by a half hour. Once dressed, she retreated downstairs for breakfast and was bombarded by Mr. Collins on the way down.

"Miss Elizabeth I assure you I have requested and been granted your mother's permission for this address. You can hardly doubt the motives of my affection, my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Almost as soon as I entered the house I singled you out as the companion for my future life. But before I run away with my feelings, let me state my reason for marrying. I came to Hertfordshire in hopes of selecting a bride from one of Mr. Bennet's daughters as I am to inherit the estate."

He continued on explaining his reasons for marriage, but none as important as the significance of his patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh. He seemed to drone on. The longer he spoke, the more Elizabeth felt herself turning red. She hated this odious man and here he was proposing in a manner that did not resemble the heart. She wondered if he had ever experienced love, even in the simplest form of the word. She thought it best to interrupt him now.

"You are too hasty sir, I am afraid that I have given no answer, let me do so now. I thank you for your compliments, I am honored by your proposal, but regret that I must decline them."

"I hear that it is usual with young ladies to reject the man whom they seek to accept to keep him in suspense." He replied as beads of sweat dripped down his face making his forehead quite shiny.

"I am not the sort of female to torment a respectable man. You could not make me happy, and I am convinced I am the last woman in the world to make you so." She felt as though she could not be any more clear, yet he tried twice more. She spoke as plainly as possible and left the room.

"LIZZY!" Her mother cried upon hearing her rejection of his proposal. "I insist upon you marrying him! Go back now and say you have changed your mind."

"I cannot marry him, we will both be miserable―" Cutting her off her mother replied.

"You will marry him, for your sisters, your family. You will have this house. And indeed it is not like you have any other prospects." Affronted by the honest truth, Elizabeth remained calm.

"Mother, cannot we ask father for his insight?" Without saying anything her mother simply lead the way into Mr. Bennet's study.

"Mr. Bennet, we are all in uproar. You must make Lizzy marry Mr. Collins. Lizzy says she will not have him and now the danger is Mr. Collins begins to say that he will not have her."

"Lizzy, come here my child" she walked towards him and he took her hands in his. She felt as though his approval of her decision would mean everything, her freedom. She looked into his eyes, but did not find the pride she expected, but rather disappointment and worry.

"I understand your disposition Lizzy, but I also know of the sacrifices we make for the sake of our families. You love your sisters, don't you? Don't you want them to see them happy? I fear Jane would not do well as a spinster, would she?"

Elizabeth was shocked and mortified by the displays of her father. Never had he spoken to her in such a way before. She knew him to neglect where his family was concerned, but never his favorite Lizzy! No, there must be some mistake! She thought that he would want her to be happy. He found himself in a loveless marriage and yet he would expect the same of her!

She had always hoped for a marriage of love. She knew her circumstances, the lack of preparation her father had taken, but surely he would not force her into a situation so similar to his own for the sake of her family. No, no she would run to Aunt Gardiner's house and become their children's governess. Even if it meant not seeing her family ever again, simply to avoid being Mr. Collins' bride.

"Please father. I am begging you, do not make me do this." She had tears streaming down her face. Her eyes saddened when he opened his mouth.

"Elizabeth Bennet" he paused "go into the hall, apologize to your cousin, agree to marry him, and do whatever he says. If he does not say anything you may retreat to your room should you wish to." With this final resolve she stormed out of the study. She nearly ran into her cousin who clearly had been eavesdropping.

"I will marry you. I spoke irrationally earlier and I apologize." Before she could wait for a response she curtsied and ran up into her room that she shared with Jane. She locked the door and collapsed onto the bed.


	3. Weddings and Weepings

Weddings and Weepings:

The preparations leading up their wedding were a joyful time for all the Bennets save Elizabeth and Jane. When Jane was made aware of the situation she showed compassion and used her caring heart to make it better.

"Lizzy? Can I bring you some tea? I believe it will make you feel better."

"Not feeling up for it, oh Jane what shall I do? Should I run away? I believe that to be my best option at present. Could you ask Mr. Bingley if there are any in his acquaintance looking for a governess or companion? I think that would be best for me now. After my ended engagement my reputation will suffer. I cannot bear to think of how the gossips will hurt you. But I will not marry that man." She could feel the tears rising in her eyes, she grasped for her handkerchief, but Jane took her hands in hers.

"Lizzy, our cousin Mr. Collins is perhaps not the cleverest of men, but he is respectable. If you were to run away now I fear you may never get to live your life."

"But will not I be living, but rather merely existing. I want to love my husband, not barely tolerate his mere presence. I want to see him in the mornings and at night and dare I say feel safe in his arms, I may never―nay―will never have the chance with Mr. Collins."

"But Lizzy if you go into the marriage speaking of it's faults you will never make the most of the situation. I care for you so very deeply. I want you to be happy. This may be hard for you to understand, but try to tolerate your husband. Find a common interest, perhaps that can be a block of a foundation, adding a block day by day until there is a functional, home."

Of all advise she was given Elizabeth took this to heart. She was determined to make the most of her situation that she was stuck with. 'Perhaps God had a plan for her that we have yet to see.' as Mary would say.

She tried for the next week to get to know her betrothed. Two days of which were spent with him in London obtaining a Common License. He did not want to wait for the banns to be read, causing a potential for objection. She was his, the sooner it was official in the eyes of God and the law, the sooner he would worry no more.

The night before the intended union, her mother came to Elizabeth's room to explain the details of the wedding night. When she concluded these remarks she looked to her daughter's concerned face and spoke plainly, "Elizabeth, I expect you to pull yourself together on the morrow. You will look lovely during your wedding, not perhaps as beautiful as Jane or Lydia, but you will look very pretty indeed." With this final remark Mrs. Bennet left her troublesome daughter to her thoughts. Elizabeth still wished to run away, but such a scheme was impossible. It would ruin the prospects of her other sisters. She would marry the odious man in the morning and she would be Elizabeth Bennet no more.

* * *

When it was high time to put on her dress, she worried for what the next chapter in her life would bring. She was determined to be the very essence of grace and poise; that ended quite shortly.

When Mrs. Hill came to her room to inform her that the carriage was ready to depart for the church she broke down into a puddle of tears. Instead of looking happy and joyful on her wedding day she appeared as though she was attending a funeral. Her own funeral. After ten minutes of uncontrollable sobs her Uncle Gardiner and father came to retrieve her.

"My condolences Lizzy, I had always hoped you would be happier on the day of your marriage." Mr. Gardiner spoke sadly.

"Lizzy you will be able to live in Longbourn with your mother and sisters upon my death. All will be well." She struggled to compose herself. She had to look strong. Her witty remarks had become her armor over the years, she needed wear a brave face. Like an article of clothing. Wiping her tears with her favorite handkerchief from her childhood embroidered "E. B." she placed the wet cloth beside her old cross necklace in the drawer of her bedside table...Bringing an end to her childhood. Then her thoughts tended to what Mr. Collins expected of the wedding night and she nearly threw up in the carriage.

She entered the church, all her weight supported by her father. Mr. Collins beheld his soon-to-be wife, she looked positively radiant. She would be a great parson's wife, if she could keep her comments to herself. When silent, she was lovely. He could handle squashing her impertinence. Her beauty would meet Lady Catherine's expectations indeed.

As she entered, she saw the look on his face and she noticed where his eyes were looking, it did not help that he was shorter than her and he just "naturally" looked to her chest. There were no words to describe her horror during the ceremony. When they neared the end he pulled her in for a kiss. She was hoping for something quick, but he wanted to linger. She wanted the day to be over. But first the wedding breakfast and then whatever Mr. Collins had in mind.


	4. Roles and Ridicule

Roles and Ridicule:

In the first two weeks of marriage, Mrs. Collins began to understand the role which was expected of her, as Mr. Collins put it her "Womanly Role." Until the day when she provided him with an heir she was to not enjoy society, for it kept the woman from procuring a child. Her duty was to her husband. When she wanted time to meditate or find an escape from her husband he would quote scripture.

"Mrs. Collins we have been called to multiply and replenish the earth!" Whenever he would say something similar to this, she would discreetly roll her eyes. Her husband was too much to bear. When there were longer times alone, he would inform her more of her duties within her "Womanly Role" she was to follow his lead in everything and listen to his every direction without question. If she failed to do this, her next meal would not be given.

The once Elizabeth Bennet wanted to harness her bravery she had before her forced marriage, but this time had drained all of her liveliness from her body. Elizabeth Bennet was no more, she was now and forever more Mrs. William Collins.

On the first evening of dining at Rosings Park, Mrs. Collins found her ladyship to be a pressing woman indeed. The lady in question instructed Mrs. Collins on how to be the best wife imaginable, well the best wife to a clergyman possible. Meanwhile her husband fawned over every word to leave her Ladyship's mouth. Nothing was beneath her Ladyship's notice.

"Mrs. Collins did I tell you of Lady Metcalfe's calling yesterday she finds Miss Pope a treasure."

'"Lady Catherine," said she, "you have given me a treasure." Are any of your younger sisters out Mrs. Collins?"

"Yes ma'am all of them."

"All out at once, well that is very odd." Lady Catherine looked condescendingly at Mrs. Collins almost challenging the very way in life in which she had been brought up in.

"I believe it very hard upon younger sisters that they not share their share of society, I believe it would hardly promote sisterly consolation." With this her husband fumed. She disgraced their patroness. A sin which restitution must immediately be made.

"Mrs. Collins, pray do not insult her Ladyship by giving your own insights which are beneath her rank." Following that dinner, Mr. Collins immediately requested Elizabeth in his study.

"Elizabeth, have I not provided you? Have I not given you the very honor of Lady Catherine de Bourgh's condescension? What more could you want? Indeed, you should want for nothing, yet here you are disgracing her ladyship and I will not allow it!" His face was red, he began to yell with his hands, in fear that he might strike her, her body wanted to move, but she would not allow it. She would remain firm. Once he composed himself once again, he continued. "You will retire to your chambers and I shan't see you to break your fast tomorrow, there must be consequences." She quickly hurried up the stairs, shut the door and collapsed upon her bed.

Three weeks into her marriage a letter arrived from Longbourn informing Elizabeth of the engagement between Jane and Mr. Bingley. She was very happy for them, she reflected her own situation and wrote back to her sister as soon as she was able.

My Dearest Jane,

I am so very pleased that Mr. Bingley has offered you his hand and that you have accepted him, I am sure you will be very happy together. I am excited to see you. I will ask Mr. Collins if we may travel into Hertfordshire for your wedding.

While in the middle of writing, she went into her husband's study holding her half finished letter behind her back. Having been several days since his rebuke over her behavior, she thought he might accept the invitation to Hertfordshire.

"Mr. Collins, Jane and Mr. Bingley are engaged. The wedding will be held on the 23rd of January. Can we attend?" She asked.

"My dear Mrs. Collins I am required of church services, I cannot depart. What is that in your hand?" He grabbed the letter, upon inspecting the words which she wrote he returned, "I will have you writing to complain to your family. You are in such a wonderful situation to be placed in such near proximity to Rosings Park, indeed you should want for nothing." He crumpled the letter and threw it into the fire. Her freedom escaping her grasp, she jumped for her last resort like an ember popping through the fire.

"Mr. Collins, I wish to attend my sister's wedding. I have asked for nothing, but this. If you grant me this I, will be the best wife you would ever wish. I will travel by myself or I can take a servant perhaps if that eases your worry. But I will attend, I am determined." His eyes lit up at hearing this, here she was declaring herself. If he just gave her a week, she would forever be his. His mind was going wild, he had to remember his place, luckily he was seated at his desk and she could not see his lower half from her current position.

"No indeed, you shall not travel by yourself." He paused and contemplated but a moment. "I will write to the bishop. He will understand and send in a replacement for that week of services." With this she walked out of the room satisfied.


	5. Introductions and Invitations

Introductions and Invitations:

When they arrived in Hertfordshire Mr. and Mrs. Collins went directly to Longbourn. With there not being any more room for guests, they decided to rent a room in the local inn. Upon seeing the room, Mrs. Collins was uneasy. She hated sharing a bed with her husband. At night when he was finished performing his "Husbandly Duties" as he called them she would sneak back into her own room. Here they were to be for a week and expected to share a bed for all of those nights.

The next morning Elizabeth was free to be with her sister, they traveled to Netherfield together. Mr. Collins thought it best for him to stay at Longbourn with Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Collins pushed him in that direction. The Park was beautiful, the chestnut trees covered in snow and the manor looked positively beautiful against the white landscape which surrounded them.

The sisters were announced and shown into a sitting room where Mr. Bingley, Mr. Hurst, Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley were congregated as well as two other gentlemen and a lady not yet in Elizabeth's acquaintance. Mr. Bingley quickly walked over to his betrothed and introduced those which were unknown to each other. She found the two gentlemen to be Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and Colonel Fitzwilliam of Matlock and the lady to be Miss Georgiana Darcy.

The gentlemen were handsome and tall, especially in Mr. Darcy's case. Upon further inquiry learned of them being cousins. The Colonel was joyful and lively, he possessed a similar disposition to that of Mr. Bingley which Elizabeth welcomed whole-heartedly. Mr. Darcy was a man of lesser words, but when he did speak she found him to be a proud gentleman indeed. She also noticed how Miss Caroline Bingley fawned over his every word, much like her husband did with Lady Catherine.

Miss Darcy was quiet, she scarcely spoke at all, when she did it was by her brother's influence and spoke in monosyllables. She had been told of her greatness by Miss Bingley, now Elizabeth understood why. For Miss Bingley appeared to have some regard for Mr. Darcy, at least from Elizabeth's perspective. Miss Darcy was taller than herself, beautiful golden blonde hair and fair complexion gave her a very youthful appearance, she did not expect her to be above 16.

"Mrs. Collins" the Colonel spoke "is it true your husband recently received the vicarage in Hunsford?"

"Indeed sir."

"I ask because Mr. Darcy's and my aunt is Lady Catherine herself. And we shall be headed to Rosings Park after the wedding and are planned to remain for a month after."

"Lady Catherine has been very generous. I shall be pleased to see you when my husband and I return to Hunsford. Lady Catherine often invites us for supper and cards. I find while I am there, I am never allowed to voice my own opinions. On the times in which I have overstepped, either my husband or Lady Catherine silences me." After realizing how hastily she spoke, she corrected herself. "Not that I do not appreciate your aunt, she is…"

"...A woman of many opinions Mrs. Collins. We know this better than you may believe, that is why we visit Rosings Park but once a year." Mr. Darcy finished. He looked to his sister and saw her insecurities. When they visited Georgiana felt insignificant compared to their aunt. Her noise and complaints were often too much for his shy sister, he wanted her to feel comfortable. He felt bad for her being surrounded by strangers and Bingley's sisters. Despite Miss Bingley's attempts, Georgiana never truly considered her to be a friend.

"You seem to understand my situation unmistakably well sir." She returned

"I only see that which I can understand, I do not fully nor can I begin to understand your circumstances Mrs. Collins. But I speak as I find." He looked at her with a challenging look cast upon his face. She perceived this as being put in her place in societal status, while he perceived it as playful banter. Miss Bingley saw what was happening and wanted to regain control of the conversation.

"Pray Mrs. Collins, how is your husband?" Miss Bingley asked holding back a laugh.

"He is well Miss Bingley, how has this time been in Hertfordshire?"

"It has been quite dull other than the news betwixt Jane and Charles. That has been the only form of entertainment as of late. Had we been in London, there would have been balls and plays and museums and..."

"And I would not have my darling angel with me, so I suppose coming to the country was for the best Caroline." Mr. Bingley interjected, silencing her.

"Miss Darcy, are you enjoying Hertfordshire?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, it is quite nice here." She responded. Elizabeth could not figure out why she was so timid. She understood the brother and sister to be from a very wealthy family owning a very large estate. Roughly five times more prosperous than her father's. She tried to understand the young woman, but was unsuccessful. She finally decided that it was not worth it, what was Miss Georgiana Darcy to her? Her husband's patroness' niece? Her sister's fiance's best friend's sister? An acquaintance? An heiress?

"We arrived to Netherfield on Tuesday and have been visited by the Lucases." Mr. Darcy said gently. Encouraging his sister in the conversation.

"I very much liked Miss Maria Lucas, she seemed very kind."

"I simply adore the Lucas daughters. Charlotte has been my particular friend since before I can remember. Maria is kind and loves to sing, but tends to get shy around larger company." Elizabeth responded.

"Do you know how she copes with her shyness Mrs. Collins?" She asked inquisitively.

"Indeed I do not, but I suppose you could call on her and ask her yourself if that is not too much of a trouble?"

"I would very much like to do so, but only if you would promise to accompany me?"

"Georgiana" Mr. Darcy said, "Mrs. Collins is busy helping her sister with the wedding." She brought her head to the ground, feeling ashamed to have mentioned it. How foolish she was!

"No indeed, it is not a trouble at all, I should very much like to accompany you Miss Darcy." With this reply, she raised her eyes from the floor, yet still unable to make full eye contact.

"Thank you Mrs. Collins" Georgiana and her brother said in unison.


	6. Billiards and Brandy

Billiards and Brandy:

When Mrs. Collins and Miss Bennet departed for Longbourn Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy retired to the Billiards Room.

"Darcy, I hope you are not upset."

"No Bingley I am not, I had just wished you would have asked for my opinion with estate affairs. It is not a simple task."

"You believe me unable to govern my own affairs?"

"Of course not, but is there a problem in seeking advice from others with more experience?" Darcy asked inquisitively.

"Do you believe my interest in Netherfield to be a mistake?" Bingley almost became defensive in his tone.

"No, it has lead you to Miss Bennet, it is undeniably clear you both care for one another. And her sister seemed nice enough."

"Darcy had you met her before she was married I believe you would have liked her."

"Bingley!" Despite their years together facing the ton, neither had formed any long lasting attachments until now. Bingley had never spoken so forward regarding Darcy's relationships-or lack thereof-and this outspokenness surprised Darcy greatly.

"What? You would have. She was lively, had pert opinions and never lost a debate. I doubt your skills in combat of speech would have won against hers." Darcy thought on her interactions for a moment then returned.

"What caused such a transformation? It seems as though she no longer possesses those qualities."

"I cannot say, only that marriage has changed her. Whether or not for the better, it is not for me to say. But she is not the same woman she was prior to her marriage, and it has only been slightly over a month."

"Imposing as I may be, but did she want to marry Mr. Collins?" Darcy became intrigued with the topic, despite rules of propriety he wanted to get to know this woman, even if from afar.

"All I can say is what Jane told me, Mrs. Collins then Miss Elizabeth Bennet was forced into the marriage by their parents. She refused him thrice before her parents intervened. Jane consoled her prior to the wedding. Miss Elizabeth considered running away to London to avoid her impending marriage. Her father and uncle had to bring her to her carriage, for she was crying in her room directly before the ceremony."

"How unfortunate. I cannot imagine one's parents to be so cruel as to force them into a loveless marriage when it did not deal with a large dowry or title. I understand there to only be daughters and no son, but why force a marriage that the bride certainly did not want?"

"Longbourn is entailed. Mr. Collins is their cousin who will inherit the estate of Longbourn upon Mr. Bennet's death, their hope was that through his union with Mrs. Collins the remaining Bennets would always have a home." Darcy finally understood. By the ways of society, it was an eligible match indeed.

"You've met this Mr. Collins what is he like?"

"He is…" pondering he finished "a man of the clergy."

"Yes I am aware of that Bingley, but what else?"

"Um, he speaks often and always has something good to say about your aunt. Pray tell what do these questions imply Darcy? Why the sudden interest..? Do you fancy his wife?" Bingley already suspected at the beginning of the conversation, but he wanted to be sure.

"No of course not, no respecting gentleman would." Darcy then masked his emotions with his stoic face reserved for public outings and facing the ton.

"But you do find her pleasing?" Bingley's eyebrow raised.

"Perhaps." Darcy began to flush.

"Handsome?" Bingley pressed.

"Bingley!" Darcy's face now fully red.

"Well do you? Admit it!"

"Indeed." He sighed. Walking to the cart he poured himself a glass of brandy, out of character for him, but on such days as these he allowed it.

"Ah. A love that can never be, sorry friend. Well at least there is always your cousin Anne right?"

"Very funny Bingley, but noticing another's beauty and loving them are not the same" Darcy saw his friend walk to the teapot and cups in the corner, Bingley turned to look at him and began to pour, unfortunately missing the cup.

"Blimey, it would appear that I have spilled the tea." Bingley rang the bell and a servant cleaned up the mess.

Darcy watched the girl leave and said to his friend, "Bingley, not a word leaves from within this confidence, indeed I find Mrs. Collins to be appealing, but that is all that will ever come from that. She made a vow to her husband, I will not have anyone breaking promises on my account." With this he was firm, after this summer with Georgiana reputation and respectability were always on Darcy's mind.

"Of course Darcy, but know I will always be here for you, should you ever need it. I am aware of your independence, but even a lone wolf needs a pack to traverse the mountains." Bingley said slapping Darcy on the back.

"Thank you Bingley, your immense support brings me peace."

"I had meant to ask you this sooner, but will you stand up with me during the ceremony? But before you answer, I believe you should know that Mrs. Collins is to be Jane's attendant."

"Bingley, I am honoured that you would want me beside you on the happiest of days. Of course I will. Mrs. Collins presence will not bother me, I can be quite civil at times."

"Oh can you, I have never noticed!" If looks could kill, Mr. Bingley would have received a look deadly enough to defeat Napoleon.


	7. Friendship and Fingerings

Friendships and Fingerings:

The following day Elizabeth sat in Longbourn's drawing room reading one of her father's newest additions when a carriage pulled up the drive. When Hill announced Miss Darcy Elizabeth quickly rose to her feet to greet her guest.

"Hello Miss Darcy I am so pleased to see you today. Would you like to spend a few minutes here and then head on to Lucas Lodge?"

"Indeed I would Mrs. Collins, but I would be greatly pleased if you would call me Georgiana."

"I would be delighted, but only if you call me Elizabeth as well." Elizabeth teased and she looked into her companion's light blue eyes which shined at the prospect of having made a new friend.

"Of course Elizabeth!" she paused "My brother was unable to accompany us as he had business to attend to at Netherfield, he sends his sincerest of apologies."

Elizabeth doubted this and believed him to avoid her own company, "Well his loss is our gain I dare say. I will go put on my outdoor clothing and return shortly, if that pleases you Georgiana?"

"The sooner you get back the sooner we may be on our way." With this Elizabeth ran upstairs to find her sister and put on her outside clothing, when she came downstairs she collided with her husband in the foyer. He looked her up and down, but was not discreet about it.

"Mrs. Collins, pardon me madam. Where is it you are going?"

"I am going to Lucas Lodge with Miss Darcy."

"Oh the niece of Lady Catherine, I must accompany you. It would please her ladyship greatly if I made her further acquaintance." Elizabeth shook her head. "No indeed sir, I am afraid she is rather shy and the fewer people she comes into acquaintance with at the moment the more she is willing to open up. Perhaps you can save her acquaintance for when she and her cousins visit Rosings?"

"Oh my dear, that is simply a splendid idea! I shall leave you ladies to yourselves then." With this Elizabeth walked back into the drawing room triumphant.

"Georgiana are you ready to leave? If it pleases you we can walk to Lucas Lodge, I am often fond of walking and have had little time for it since I was wed."

"Of course Elizabeth. I would like that very much indeed." The two quickly left the grounds, departing for Lucas Lodge. On their way they spoke of their common interests in music and dance. Georgiana pleaded to play a duet with Elizabeth to which she could not deny her. When they arrived their faces were warm from the exercise and their hems were six inches deep in mud.

"Georgiana, I am so sorry your brother will be very mad at me I'm afraid. You will return with mud on your hem."

"Elizabeth, it will be fine, I believe he is just glad to see me making friends of my own." They both smiled and laughed at the prospect of seeing Mr. Darcy's face when he witnessed his sister's muddy hem.

Once they arrived and had been introduced to the parlor at Lucas Lodge Georgiana gave a worried glance to Elizabeth, it was then that she realized all Mr. Darcy had done the previous day to open his sister up. Maria Lucas looked as uncomfortable as Georgiana did. After a few minutes of complete silence Elizabeth thought it a great idea indeed to open the pianoforte with Maria's permission of course.

"Oh Lizzy, of course you may play the pianoforte." She shuffled through the sheet music and found something simple enough for her to play on the spot and not embarrass herself too greatly. Georgiana offered to turn the pages beside her. Once the piece was finished, Georgiana found a piece and accompanied Maria. But before Elizabeth and Georgiana could play together they realized how much time had passed and told Maria they had better return to Netherfield soon.

They returned to Netherfield as quickly as they could. When they reached the gardens they found Mr. Darcy who looked at his sister and her companion with a smile.

"Georgiana, I was beginning to worry, but I see you and Mrs. Collins decided to return safely and of your own accord." Elizabeth was frustrated with this statement, as if she would try to put Georgiana in harm's way.

"Mr. Darcy, I hope you do not mind your sister returning from an adventure in the mud. I'm afraid her hem might be permanently stained." Elizabeth said while casting a satisfied smirk across her face.

"I am sorry brother. I should have taken better care." Her gaze dropped once more.

"Georgiana, Mrs. Collins was only teasing me. I do not care for your hem. I am glad that you returned safely. You enjoyed yourself I presume?" He smiled at his sister.

"Oh yes brother. Elizabeth and Maria are so kind and I should like to further both of their acquaintances if you do not mind Elizabeth?" She asked turning towards her friend.

"Oh dear Georgiana, I should love to continue our acquaintance. I am certain that by the time you leave Rosings we shall be the closest of friends. But my dear, this is where I leave you. I shall see you tomorrow at church and then in the evening for dinner at Longbourn, goodbye" she turned to her friend's brother "goodbye Mr. Darcy." She took her leave and returned to Longbourn.


	8. Conversations and Congratulations

Conversations and Congratulations:

The first rays of sunlight peeked through Darcy's window, for the first time in months he welcomed it. Gone were his worries and strifes, for his heart was filled with hope for the day. He would spend this newfound freedom with friends and family. He began walking towards something, he knew not what. When the stables came into view he thought a morning ride would be nice to view Netherfield with this happy outlook.

The view was breathtaking, the rolling hills and chestnut trees were beautiful, but what caught his eye was the form of a familiar figure taking a stroll towards what he understood was Oakham Mount. He had two options: either turn away and pretend he never saw her or he could face his fears and talk to her, after all they would need to grow accustomed to one another's company for the next day his best friend and her sister would wed. Not to mention, they were to spend a month in each other's company whilst he stay at Rosings Park.

* * *

Elizabeth had chosen to walk towards Oakham Mount on that beautiful Sunday Morning. She had finally escaped from her overbearing husband, mother, and younger sisters. She had a chance to be free even for the briefest of moments, she would not squander it.

It was during this reflection that she turned around at the sound of hooves trotting on the ground. She turned to find none other than Mr. Darcy himself on his horse. He hopped down and greeted her. "Good morning Mrs. Collins." The biggest smile across his face.

"Good morning Mr. Darcy, may I inquire as to your good mood sir?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well madam, I was just wanting to thank you for all your help with my sister. In the last few days around your influence. She has had perhaps a trying go at life compared to other young ladies her age among our acquaintance. As our mother exchanged her life for Georgiana's and our father died five years ago, she has had a rather difficult time attaching herself to others. She knows the laws of life and death and she fears that the closer she becomes to someone, the closer they are to leaving her." His face saddened. "But here you are Mrs. Collins, you've known her less than a week and have made more progress than I have in five years. I must thank you for it."

"Georgiana is a sweet girl, one with whom I feel a close bond is in the process of being formed. I would hope that I would be able to bring some joy back into her life...not that she is unhappy per se. She certainly adores you and values your opinion greatly. If it were not for you Mr. Darcy, she would not be the woman she is today." She avoided eye contact, when she met this man two days ago she thought herself incapable of complimenting him here, in private and in the middle of the woods.

"Mrs. Collins I look forward to your company whilst I am at Rosings, I believe my sister and cousin share those sentiments as well." He smiled again.

"It will be nice to have another young lady in my company during the somewhat tedious evenings at Rosings Park." She realized she had misspoken again and recovered, "your cousin Anne de Bourgh is pleasant company enough, but.."

"...but she rarely speaks and is sickly Mrs. Collins, no one can blame for for wanting a friend closer to your own age with you. Well no one except perhaps my aunt, for she finds room to complain about nearly everything." She laughed, which he found to be a very pleasing sound.

"Mr. Darcy are you teasing me sir?" His face loked as if to say, _What Me?_

"I would never tease you Mrs. Collins."

"And I suppose you would never be one to speak falsehoods either." She chuckled.

"Of course not." He also laughed.

As they reached the bottom of Oakham Mount Darcy spoke. "Well Mrs. Collins this is where I leave you. I bid you adieu." He bowed and she curtsied.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into Longbourn to find the house in uproar. Kitty and Lydia were fighting over a bonnet, Mr. Collins was badgering Mrs. Bennet with questions bringing her nerves into a fit while Mary was working on a new piece on the pianoforte quite terribly indeed.

She found her eldest sister in her room writing a letter. Elizabeth inquired after to whom the letter was addressed to.

"It is for Mr. Bingley, well Charles. I shall give it to him prior to their departure after dinner this evening. Lizzy, I love him so much, there is simply no describing it. In less than a day I will be his wife! It is too much! Why can't everyone be as happy as I am?" Jane's face simply glowed as she spoke of her betrothed. Elizabeth wished she could feel the same for her spouse.

"Jane, until I have your goodness I can never have your happiness. However, I may have some news to share that may bring some much needed happiness into the Hunsford Parsonage." Elizabeth lowered her hands to her stomach. Jane squealed. "Jane, you must lower your voice, someone my hear you and I am not positive, my husband does not yet know."

"Oh Lizzy, you chose to tell me first. That means so much, although you should not keep such secrets this from your husband."

"Jane, I plan to tell him in private on our return to Kent. Now we should be getting ready for church, dear sister." She looked challengingly at her sister.

* * *

When they arrived to the church the Bennets and Collinses took their respective pew. Mr. Bingley left his own party to sit beside his angel. Today was the final reading of the banns. With no objections, tomorrow would be able to go smoothly. The couple looked into each other's eyes full of love and excitement for what this marriage would bring.

Following the service they returned to Longbourn for tea. Elizabeth was persuaded to open the pianoforte and she encouraged Georgiana to accompany her as they had not the chance the previous day. Mr. Darcy noticed this exchange and planned to thank Mrs. Collins later. He couldn't but help admire her form as she walked so gracefully across the room. _Stop it Fitzwilliam she is married._ He put his thoughts in check.

He listened with a great admiration for her playing and even more so for her ability to retrieve Georgiana from the shell she put herself in. _She would be a great sister to Georgiana. No, a friend. Nothing more in the eyes of the law at least._ Darcy continued fighting with himself in this manner for the remainder of the evening, preventing himself from enjoying Mrs. Collins' company.

When it was time for the Netherfield party to take their leave Mr. Bingley requested a moment with his darling and was granted it. Bingley looked into his beloved's eyes and spoke "Jane, dearest Jane. I await the moment tomorrow when you will be mine, as I will be yours. I love you with all my heart, and all that I am."

"As do I Charles." she pulled the letter from her pocket and placed it in his hands. "Please hide it either in your hat or coat, wait until you are alone to read it sir." His eyes were filled with joy for this woman who he loved dearly, in a moment of haste he gave into his emotions, placed his hands on her cheeks and brought her into a kiss. Then he laid his forehead on her hairline and remained there but a moment before saying, "I must leave you my dear, before your father threatens me with his dueling pistols." They both laughed before promising to see each other tomorrow morning ten o'clock Longbourn Chapel.


	9. Introducing Mr and Mrs Bingley

**This is a side chapter, not necessary to the story, but still sweet all the same.**

Jane Bennet having been explained by her mother the night before was both nervous and excited for the wedding night. She loved her Mr. Bingley immensely, but her mother threw this off to the side as though it did not matter, all she could rave about was the "five thousand a year!"

As she was having her hair pinned she requested that Lizzy join her in what was once their room and now would become Kitty's. The three daughters at home would no longer be required to share rooms which they were very grateful for.

Lizzy came quickly and Jane looked to her sister for guidance, "Lizzy should I be really so nervous?" She asked hesitantly.

"Jane, my wedding day was not a great day for me. Father and Uncle Gardiner had to carry me to the carriage as I was in a pile of tears. That being said, I did not, do not love my husband. You clearly do, but if you feel unable to commit to him today you do not have to."

"Lizzy you are right, I have nothing to fear, I love Charles and we shall be happy. I will be mistress to a very comfortable home. I shall hear from you often, yes?"

"Are you implying dear sister that I have not been writing to you whilst I was in Kent. I am wounded!" Elizabeth placed the outside of her palm against her forehead in a dramatic fashion, bringing about a joyous laugh from both sisters.

"I will miss you so much Lizzy. We must plan a trip to come visit. I don't know what I shall do without your laughter in my life." She looked longingly at her sister, today was a rare occasion in which Jane Bennet, soon to Jane Bingley, showed an excess of emotion.

"Well I suppose my dear Jane that you will rely on your husband to make you laugh, his happy disposition will give you the opportunity to laugh in my absence." Looking at the time Elizabeth continued. "Jane, it's time." Jane called for her maid again and allowed her to help her into her dress, a pink silk gown with lace which elegantly lined the hems. Elizabeth took one look at her sister and required every power within her to keep from crying. "Oh Jane, you are so beautiful."

"Elizabeth, as are you. I know our mother told you different many, many times, but she lied. You have a wonderful heart and are so beautiful. I wish I had your curls."

"No you don't, your classic beauty is perfect just as it is Jane. My unruly curls simply reflect my own personality. Shall we head down to the carriage now dear sister?"

"One moment Lizzy." Jane took her favorite handkerchief and placed it beside her sister's which resided in the bedside table drawer. The eldest Bennet sisters they were no more.

* * *

The sisters exited the carriage with their father. Elizabeth giving her sister's hand one final squeeze before entering the church, bouquet of flowers in hand. She gracefully walked slowly to her place up front unaware that Mr. Darcy's eyes were only for her. The music changed and Jane entered on Mr. Bennet's arm. She looked directly to Bingley and he directly to her. As if their looks for one another were a conversation, only for them.

Following their vows the parson declared, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Bingley looked to his wife, whispered something in her ear and kissed her as passionately as he could in public.

Following the wedding breakfast the couple departed for their wedding trip to Eastbourne, Bingley hoped to treat his wife as she had never seen the ocean. Guests, friends and family walked out of Longbourn to say goodbye. Mr. Bingley reached for his pouch and tossed coins into the crowd, with this they were off as Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bingley.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hey y'all! I am amazed at how this has been received. This is my first publication on here. I know there are some concerns as to where this story is heading. I promise all will end as it should, but just be patient.


	10. Carriages and Cravats

Carriages and Cravats:

On the twenty fifth of January, the Collinses and Gardiners departed for London. Mrs. Collins was glad to have others in company during the first leg of their journey. Her young cousins wanted to sit in her lap, of which she agreed. Her husband thought how wonderful of a mother she would be. Soon enough they arrived to Gracechurch Street where the Gardiners had been willing to offer separate rooms for the Collinses. Much to Elizabeth's delight.

When she entered her room she locked the door and pondered how she was to tell of her pregnancy to her husband. She knew very well that he would act all the fool in which he was. But he deserved to find out before her stomach began to swell, she feared he might take away her plate on account of her gaining weight. After a long contemplation, she fell asleep.

* * *

The day following their arrival to London, Mr. and Mrs. Collins departed for Hunsford. Throughout the journey Mr. Collins was rambling on of the joys his sister in law and her new husband would share. Mrs. Collins was glancing out the window, drifting off into the vast landscape, furthering herself from her husband with each hill she passed. She was no longer in a carriage, but running through the fields of wheat and wildflowers a gentle wind bringing a cooling chill to her skin.

Amidst this reflection she became ignorant of the sound of the creaking carriage. She felt her screaming rather than hearing it as she rolled inside the carriage. After a brief second to process what had befallen the two of them, she reached for the window and began to lift herself from it when she felt hands pull at her sides, pushing her away from safety hitting her head back upon the seat.

"A man of the church must get to safety before a lowly woman!" She felt herself getting hot, after everything he had put her through, this was the last of it. He forced himself on her, she didn't verbalize her complaints. He criticized her, yet she learned her opinions did not matter to him. When she did voice her own ideas, they were swiftly rebuked. She lost herself, but no more.

"Mr. Collins, you are my husband. You promised before our maker to love and cherish me, to protect me. What is it you are doing now exactly?"

"I am getting myself to safety first, many more people rely on my wisdom than yours. If you perish tonight your self importance will be no more, so much the better for the rest of us." With this he struggled to pull himself out of the window. The carriage lurched forward sending Mr. Collins backwards. Mrs. Collins looked back to him and called out his name thrice. It was at this moment she noticed the blood pouring from his head, like a waterfall. She lost control but a moment when she remembered she had a chance to live. She pulled herself from the carriage and jumped into the grass. She watched the carriage as it proceeded to tarry down the hill.

Elizabeth knew she had to get in view of the road. When he had pushed her down she hit her head, everything around her was a blur. When she was in sight of the road she found a nice rock to sit upon.

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy was riding outside the carriage with his cousin Richard. Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley remained inside. He wanted to get into Kent and begin the very loath month that always occurred when they stayed at Rosings Park, but at least he was to see Mrs. Collins again. _No_ , he thought, _She is a married woman, sure to a complete idiot, but married nonetheless. I could give her so much more... I need a distraction from my own thoughts._

"Richard," he spoke "what have you been up to as of late?"

"Other than attending Bingley's wedding you mean?" With this reply Darcy rolled his eyes.

"Yes"

"I have been considering spending the spring in London in search of a wife, I believe it high time and why not. What are your thoughts on the matter Fitzwilliam?"

"If you were to find a woman who were to fill your very soul with joy and make every day a day worth living, I can assure you, I would fully support you in this endeavor."

"That makes me very glad to have your approval, you know cousin Anne has been―" The two men noticed a female who appeared to be sitting on a rock in the cold. Mr. Darcy soon recognized her to be the woman he was fantasizing of moments ago. Jumping off his horse, he ran to her side.

"Mrs. Collins, are you all right? Where is your husband?" His voice both soothing while at the same time concerned. He immediately noticed her pallor had grown exceedingly pale.

"Our carriage was in an accident. There was so much blood. William…" She grew paler. He caught her as she fell and once she woke up spoke to her. For but a moment, he thought her to be abbreviating his own name, but then remembered her husband's name was in fact William Collins.

"Mrs. Collins, we are an hour's ride to Rosings. I suggest you come with us. My sister and her companion are in the carriage and will ensure your health. We can send riders out for Mr. Collins, but as you are now we need you to be seen by a doctor." He walked to the carriage to explain to his sister the current situation.

"Georgiana, the Collins' carriage was in a accident. Mrs. Collins is injured and needs to get to Rosings where we will call upon a doctor. I need you to make sure she stays awake until then, even if she claims to be tired or in want of rest. She must stay awake. If she begins to drift off inform Richard. I will ride ahead to have the doctor ready to look at her when you arrive. Do you understand?"

"Yes brother. Do you believe talking to her would be a good idea?"

"Yes I do believe so." He was quite proud of his sister in that moment. She climbed out of her shell, assuredly for a woman she indeed cared for. Nevertheless, she proved to be growing into a confident woman. He turned to his cousin.

"Richard, I will run ahead, I need you to make sure everything goes smoothly until then. If Georgiana notices Mrs. Collins to be drifting off, she has been instructed to get your attention. I will need you to do anything to keep her awake. I have extra water in my pouch" he said handing it to his cousin. "Pour this onto some cloth. Do we have anything we can use?" Instinctively Darcy ripped off his cravat.

"Are you sure you want me to take your cravat and put it around her neck?"

"We have nothing else Richard, her life could be in the balance if we allow her to fall asleep. She is too important and I cannot, I will not let her die." After hearing this his cousin nodded with understanding.

"Would you rather I ride ahead and you attend to Mrs. Collins? After all I am the better rider." Richard Fitzwilliam could see the importance of the woman to his cousin, more than he has cared for another. More so even than Georgiana and he tends to her every possible need. Despite the situation Richard allowed himself one opportunity to crow over his cousin.

"Cousin, I would value that greatly. Wait who says you are the greater rider?" with this, the Colonel saddled up and began his ride into Hunsford. Upon reaching Rosings Park he rang the bell for a servant.

"I need the nearest doctor called immediately. The Collins' carriage was in an accident. Mrs. Collins is injured and must be seen at once, she is in the carriage with Miss Darcy and her companion which is presently on it's way here." The servant left at once. He then found his aunt in one of the drawing rooms.

"Aunt Catherine, Mr. and Mrs. Collins were in a carriage accident. Mrs. Collins is on her way here and needs to be seen by a physician I've already sent a servant to fetch one. Darcy spotted her on the side of the road and insisted she ride with Georgiana and her companion. They should be here within the next half hour."

"I told Mr. Collins the dangers of driving during the winter. They should not have gone into Hertfordshire to begin with."

"Aunt Catherine, Mrs. Bingley wanted her to be there. Mrs. Collins wanted to be there this is no person's fault."

"Indeed this is Mr. Collins' fault. I personally instructed that he should get a nicer coach for I feared something like this would happen."

"We will send riders to locate the carriage tonight and hopefully Mr. Collins and the driver, we needed to make sure Mrs. Collins got to safety before anything else happened. I pray they are not dead."

"And if they are so, there would be nothing more we can do for their souls now." She said coldly. They then heard a carriage pull up the drive.


	11. Doctors and Discussions

Doctors and Discussions:

Darcy instructed the drivers to drive as fast as they could, while still cautious and allowing Mrs. Collins to be comfortable. When Georgiana flagged him down he quickly dismounted and soaked the cravat in water. Wanting to keep her propriety he allowed his sister to apply it to her neck. Placing something of his on her neck would have been too much of a temptation for him; he knew she shouldn't be a temptation, there were too many reasons for her to avoid his affection. She was married and even if her husband was dead (which he very well could be) she would be in mourning. Even if she never loved the man, society would expect her to mourn, not pursue a very eligible bachelor.

As they approached the park, Darcy noticed another carriage in front of the main house, presumably the doctor's. When he entered, he found the house to be in uproar. His aunt was yelling,

"Fitzwilliam where is Darcy?"

"He is coming with Georgiana and her companion as I have said." His cousin turned around and saw his own disheveled appearance.

"Darcy, the doctor just arrived he would like us to bring Mrs. Collins into a room prior to him seeing her. He wants her to be in a place that she can remain as quickly as may be. Aunt Catherine has offered up a room, but it is far from the entrance, I fear it may be difficult for Mrs. Collins to get up the stairs."

"I will take her, at present she is no condition to walk." He retreated from the room and returned to the carriage.

"Mrs. Collins, we have a doctor come to see you, I will need to carry you up the stairs. May I have your consent to do so?" Her features had significantly paled as she forced a subtle nod. He picked her up as gently as may be, walked into the house and up the stairs. While holding her he kept his mind in check _Fitzwilliam, you are helping her, nothing more. This means nothing, she means nothing to you._ He followed the servant to the quarters for Mrs. Collins and laid her in the bed. The doctor was in the room already.

"Mr. Darcy, I will assess her and give you any notice of Mrs. Collins' health shortly."

"I thank you for your help Mr. Price, it is greatly appreciated." With this Darcy walked out of the room, instructing a maid to go in and be of any help to the physician as may be needed. About a half hour later, the doctor found Mr. Darcy and explained to him her current state.

"Mr. Darcy, at present, she is stable. Do not allow her to sleep for another two hours, your quick thinking concerning her staying awake may have saved her life. She was indeed in a severe state of shock and still is. I pray tomorrow after she receives rest, she may return to her usual self."

"On behalf of all of us at Rosings, I thank you and your assistance today it was very much appreciated. If Mrs. Collins were able to, I can assure you she would be offering her gratitude as well."

"Indeed it is nothing sir, I am simply performing my tasks as well as I am able. If her condition changes at all, I have been given a room down the hall. I request that I be notified immediately. Whom should I apply to see that this is taken care of?"

"Her Ladyship was kind enough to offer her abigail to be of service this evening. She will be staying with Mrs. Collins all night." _That must be nice...Stop it Fitzwilliam. You are better than this. You must be a gentleman._

"Thank you sir, I shall speak with her momentarily. If you will excuse me?" Darcy simply nodded his head, turned his head towards the closed door which held the greatest of all treasures in the world to him. How he longed to be at her side. To comfort her, to be of any assistance. But instead, here he was staring at a door. _Blast propriety!_ Instead of conforming to the expectations and rules of society he brought his hand to the door and knocked. After hearing a reply to enter, he saw his Elizabeth, laying in bed, exhaustion and stress had encompassed her.

"Mr. Darcy...I...I need to thank you…" Whilst hearing her struggle he interrupted her.

"Mrs. Collins, I am sorry what has happened today, but I am glad I was able to be of use to you." _Glad, really. Her husband might have just died, now is NOT the time!_ She seemed quite unphased by his comment at all. "Mrs. Collins" he continued "would it help if I were to read allowed to you? I understand you happen to enjoy literature, I could find your favorite book in the library and read from it if you would like?"

"Mr. Darcy, if it is not too much trouble, I would appreciate that greatly."

"It is no trouble at all madam." With this he inquired after what she would like him to select from the shelves. She replied that of late she had been reading a great deal of Shakespeare and would appreciate if he could read to her from "Romeo and Juliet"

He questioned her reasoning in choice of reading. He wondered at that rather than Macbeth or Hamlet. He thought she would appreciate an intellectual discussion. Deciding to break his reverie,

"Mrs. Collins, what are your particular thoughts on this play?"

"Mr. Darcy, as many find this to be a tragedy I find humor in the outcome."

"How so, pray explain to me your thoughts. Indeed it is quite different that what most would openly acknowledge. Even than what I myself would claim of the ending."

"The two lovers wanted to act like adults, yet they were not willing to speak to their families. Acting in a childlike manner, they withheld the truth. Instead of making sure Juliet was truly dead, Romeo acts as a blatant fool and commits the greatest atrocity one can. I cannot condone their behavior, only learn from it and wish not to act so myself."

"Mrs. Collins, do you believe love to be man's greatest treasure or fault?"

"I believe love to be the greatest gift we could be given. But we must understand the distinction between love and lust. Lust is what these characters portrayed. Hasty decisions were caused from in the moment impulses, sir. If they were to have known each other longer or acted in a way a lady and gentleman ought, than perhaps I could empathize more with the lovers. But am unable to do so at present."

"May I inquire after your thoughts towards Paris madam?"

"I relate with Paris in regards to his sense of duty and obligation to his family. And your thoughts Mr. Darcy?

"I find it quite saddening indeed. But at the end of the play, instead of living his own life, finding his own love, he defends the woman with whom he felt attraction to, despite her lack of feelings in return. He dies defending her honor."

"I often wonder what happens to those other characters following the fallout of a play. Particularly those not central to the plot, there will always be those in our lives who we brush to the sides, their lives still deserved to be told. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed I do, pray tell, what then madam would you believe to be the sequel to Romeo and Juliet?" after thinking but a moment she replied.

"I believe many would hope for the Capulets and Montagues to settle their differences and learn to accept one another, yet I find more comfort in knowing that Romeo and Juliet's actions changed nothing. They made their own choices. I would also find comfort in the nurse falling in love with the prince. I think they would make a fair pairing." She said with a laugh, he joined her.

There they remained in a state of contentment. Darcy checked his father's watch and explained to her that she was now of time to sleep, according to doctor's orders. He called for the abigail to sit with Elizabeth. She thanked him for his services and he bid her goodnight.


	12. Searching and Sentiments

Hey Y'all, I wanted to briefly mention where this story is going, for those of you who accuse Elizabeth of not being herself, all will work out in the way it should. For those of you who think Elizabeth should have waited for Darcy, well once again BE PATIENT! I am a very busy person and don't have beta readers. I read every comment and I appreciate your support and ideas, but please keep them positive.

On the positive side, I appreciate those of you with positive comments as they have given me ideas I had not previously thought of, I promise y'all will be credited for them in due time. I am so excited for where this story is going.

* * *

Searching and Sentiments:

As Darcy shut the door behind him the presence of his cousin startled him.

"Darcy be not alarmed, I thought it would be best to preserve both of your honors. Remaining here, I could hear every flirtatious comment to leave your mouth."

"Am I really so horrible? Do you think she thought so little of my actions?"

"Well" the Colonel said gesturing to move down the hall, "there is certainly room for improvement cousin, but I think your choice to read from Shakespeare's great tragedy helped her feelings along."

"Well cousin" Darcy replied "she in fact chose that novel, I was simply helping her to stay awake until it was time for her to sleep. And her abigail was in there. All was proper."

"I don't think 'all was proper,' but I do not think your reputation will be compromised, hopefully. But if her husband is indeed dead, I could always help you along a little bit, should you need me." Richard winked.

"Richard" he warned "even if Mr. Collins is dead, she would have to mourn a year."

"A year, well ample time for me to teach you all that I know."

Wishing to change the topic of conversation, Darcy spoke. "Richard shall we request some supper from the kitchens? I assume you haven't eaten as well."

"You are correct in that assumption Fitzwilliam, however as I was awaiting your return the riders began preparations to find the carriage and Mr. Collins. They also made sure to bring a wagon in the event we bring back a body, whether it be Mr. Collins' or the coach driver's." Richard Fitzwilliam's face paled slightly with the knowledge that they may have to tell Mrs. Collins about the death of her husband upon their return.

"When are we leaving?" Darcy asked.

"As soon as you are ready, do you require a change of clothes?"

"No my travel clothing will suffice." With this they found themselves at the stables. Candles and torches lit ready to find the carriage and men. Darcy had always wanted to protect human life, well good human life that is. At the moment he could not discern if Collins was a good man or not. His time in Hertfordshire found Mrs. Collins often without him. _If Elizabeth wanted to get away from him, I wonder what he would do to her to make her fear him so._ He was well aware of what some men did to their wives, but he could not believe a clergyman capable of doing so.

When they reached about the point of where they found Mrs. Collins, Darcy told them to look for a large rock beside the road, the men split into groups of two. Darcy and Fitzwilliam searched together. After a few minutes a man called out pointing to a rock, "Mr. Darcy is this the rock?" Darcy found this to be the rock in which he found his stranded Elizabeth and replied, "Yes, now look for the carriage nearby."

Darcy walked down the hill from the road and soon found the carriage on its side on the edge of a stream. "I've found it, the carriage is over here!" The other men quickly found their way to Darcy's direction and followed him to the carriage. The sight of dead horses trapped underneath the carriage frightened several of the men. The Colonel suggested that he be the first one to look inside as he had seen many a disfigured man in battle. No one had any objections.

Fitzwilliam climbed inside, took a few moments to inspect the motionless body, covered in blood. He went to check his pulse and found nothing. He returned to the men and said quite matter of factly, "Dead." The men all took off their hats in moment of respect. Darcy asked that each man help them carry the body up to the road where the cart rest. Although the man was short, he was quite rotund and required all of the men to get him up the hill.

Afterwards Darcy took it upon himself to search for the coachman. While searching he found a fallen whip. Picking it up, he continued his search. Shortly thereafter he found the man himself, he had been ejected. The man was laying face up, as Darcy tried to get the man's attention, unsuccessfully one might add, he looked to the back of the man's head. He had fallen on a rock and a massive chunk of his insides were visible. Darcy called more men to his direction. They carried the man up the hill.

Once Darcy mounted his horse again, he could not imagine how he was to tell Elizabeth that she was now a widow at twenty. Upon their return to Rosings he knocked on Mr. Price's door.

"Mr. Price, Mr. Collins is dead. How are we to tell his wife?" Darcy's face saddened.

"We shall tell her in the morning, unless she is already awake."

"I have to be the one to tell her. She is a private person and it will ease her to know it is coming from someone she knows."

"If you say so sir, we can inquire with the abigail if she is awake." The two walked towards the room in which Elizabeth was staying, knocked on the door and it was quickly opened, but not by the abigail, but Elizabeth herself. Much of the color had returned to her face, but the bags underneath her eyes were quite large.

"Mrs. Collins as your physician I do not recommend getting out of bed right now." Mr. Price commented.

"Mr. Price I am feeling much better than I was previously and my abigail is asleep on the chair, I did not want to disturb her. Was there something I could help you gentleman with?"

"Mr. Darcy wanted to speak with you ma'am, now seeing that you are much better I shall return to my room." He walked away, leaving the two in the hallway alone.

"Mrs. Collins" Darcy started "we just returned from the site in which you were found. When we found the carriage it was on its side, your husband was gone long before we arrived. I am sorry for your loss." The bags beneath her eyes deepened and her face paled again.

"It is my faultー"

"No, it is not your fault." He took her hands in his, "You had to save yourself."

"I should have tried to bring him with me. I just left him there. Did you bring his body back?"

"Yes, Mrs. Collins, we did. Along with the coach man's, it would appear he did not make it either. Is there anything I can get you for your present relief, a glass of wine, can I get you one?" All of his energies were directed to her comfort, she was grateful he was there.

"No Mr. Darcy, I think I will write to my father and explain the situation." Her hands began to shake.

"Mrs. Collins there is nothing that cannot wait until morning, unless you believe it imperative, I can write the words down as your hands are shaking too much at the present moment."

"Mr. Darcy, I am aware of my current situation in which I find myself in. I am at the very good will of your aunt. Lady Catherine has not been one to avoid speaking of her thoughts towards me. I fear she may send me back to Longbourn, however I cannot see myself inside a carriage anytime soon."

This was something Darcy had not thought about. Her accident may have done more than physically harm her.

"Of course Mrs. Collins" walking over to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. "What would you like me to write?"

After several drafts the letter was sent as the breaking of dawn drew close, it's final version was written as follows:

 _Father,_

 _I understand this letter coming through express will alarm you. Indeed, I am mostly well. Mr. Collins and I were on our return to Hunsford when our carriage collapsed on its side and began to descend a hill towards a creek, I was able to escape, however my husband was not. I found my way to the road and was rescued by none other than Mr. Darcy. I suffered a concussion and was taken to Rosings to be seen by a doctor. The men later went out in search of my husband, only to bring back his body for burial. At present I am treading upon Lady Catherine's goodwill and hope I can fully recover before returning home. I pray she may understand for after this experience I do not wish to board a carriage in the near future._

 _Your Daughter,_

 _Elizabeth_

"Mrs. Collins is there anything more I can do for you?" Mr. Darcy asked, all exhaustion present in his face.

"No indeed Mr. Darcy, you need to rest, I thank you for your assistance this evening. I cannot begin to express the gratitude I feel, if not for you I surely would have perished."

"Mrs. Collins" he breathed, "I only did what I would do for any friend."

"Do you then consider us to be friends sir?"

"I certainly should wish it. I appreciate your company above all others at the moment." _Really Fitzwilliam. Once again, her husband JUST DIED!_

"Well Mr. Darcy, that certainly means a lot coming from a man who appreciates a lively debate as much as I do, I hope that we may as well be friends. Now sir, if you will please allow me to rest, it has been a very taxing four and twenty hours."

"Of course madam." He walked out of her room with the largest grin plastered on his face, filled with hope which he never before possessed. He retreated down the hall and into his rooms to rest his tired mind and body.


	13. Speaking and Listening

**A/N: This chapter references assault and abuse. Flashbacks from everyone's favorite couple...**

* * *

Speaking and Listening:

Unable to get out of bed at a reasonable hour, Lizzy glanced at the clock on the wall in the room in which she was staying, 3:00 she walked over to the rope bell and pulled it. A maid rushed in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Collins. Shall I help you dress?"

"Yes, but I haven't any additional clothes with me. Could we perhaps send someone to bring me back some clothing for my use today?"

"Mr. Darcy sent a boy to do that this morning. He went to the parsonage to explain all that had come to pass to your maid, she packed clothes for you, which included your mourning shawl. She also insisted that she come to be of use to you. We have already begun to die your dresses. She is downstairs waiting, shall I summon her for you ma'am?"

"Oh yes, I would greatly appreciate Sarah's help." The maid quickly curtsied and left the room. A few minutes, a quiet knock came to her door, Elizabeth gave her approval and Sarah entered.

"Mrs. Collins, I am deeply sorry for your loss. How may I be of service to you?" Sarah was a young woman who Elizabeth relied on greatly in the past weeks, she suspected this trend would continue until she could have the courage to talk to her favorite sister, with whom she was presently vexed towards. She knew she shouldn't but Jane, her best friend was able to marry the man whom she loved. Meanwhile she married a sermon-preaching toad. Now she was with child by a deceased sermon-preaching toad.

How I am I to bear this child, to mother and nurture this child whilst it has no father. Will my mother cast me out of Longbourn if it is born a girl? Indeed, I fear for this unhappy task of raising a child, knowing fully well many men may not want to pursue me, not only because of my wit, but now because of the child within my body.

"Sarah I require your assistance in changing and then I must go downstairs and greet my hostess," This will require much courage indeed, "but first I would love for a bath."

"Of course ma'am. While I draw your water, Mr. Darcy wished for me to tell you that he selected some books for when you were feeling up for it. He asked me what your favorites were I told him any Shakespeare, Jonathan Swift, and on occasion Mrs. Ratcliffe." Elizabeth blushed, she could feel the heat radiating off her face.

"Sarah, pray tell me you did not tell Mr. Darcy I happen to read Mrs. Radcliffe, you must be joking indeed."

"Have I caused you harm ma'am. I truly meant no ill. I only meant to bring you ease through literature, I know how you love a good novel." Elizabeth sensed the discomfort in her maid and decided to put her at ease.

"It is done, I apologize Sarah, you were only trying to help." I cannot but think of how he perceives me after that. She dwelt on this for the remainder of her bath. Once she was ready in one of her now black day dresses and black shawl, she walked out of her room. The butler addressed her when she reached the bottom of the main staircase.

"Mrs. Collins, you will find Lady Catherine de Bourgh, Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Miss de Bourgh and Miss Darcy in the drawing room."

"I thank you sir."

"There is no need madam I am simply doing my job." With this reply, she was announced and lead into the room. Mr. Darcy looked much refreshed after she last saw him, which gave her comfort. Dressed in new clothes, hair no longer disheveled, he looked much like his usual self. Lady Catherine looked peeved, she imagined she would soon know why. The Colonel was smiling at her entry and Miss Darcy looked quite pleased to see her friend well.

"Mrs. Collins" Mr. Darcy greeted her, "how are you this morning?" Genuine concern was visible in his features.

"I am much better this afternoon than last night. I must thank you for all of your help" turning to her hostess, "Lady Catherine I am full of gratitude for taking me in when I was in such a delirious state."

"Yes well Mrs. Collins, you have quite inconvenienced me by coming into my home and taking my abigail!"

"Lady Catherine I had no intentions at all to disturb you. If it pleases your Ladyship I shall have my maid begin collecting the things of my home and ready myself for my return to Hertfordshire."

"No, well we cannot have that. The tenants will have a conniption if they find out I threw the late parson's wife out. I suppose you shall stay a little longer, you have written to your mother I presume?"

"No Lady Catherine, to my father, I neededー"

"You should have written to your mother, daughters are never much consequence to their fathers." _I thought I was of consequence to him, but that changed the moment he made me marry Mr. Collins._

"Lady Catherine as it was also a matter of my living, I believed telling my father was the appropriate action. Excuse me." She saw herself out of the room in search of something to eat. No sooner had she left the room had she realized she had not left it alone. Mr. Darcy quickly approached her.

"Mrs. Collins, please I must beg my forgiveness for my aunt's actions just now. That was not the way to treat those in dire circumstances as your own at present. I apologize from the deepest part of my heart, I cannot imagine the emotions you are experiencing at the present moment. As a woman herself who lost her husband similarly, I would have believed my aunt to treat you with kindness. I suppose that is quite out of her character."

After a brief moment he asked, "Where were you walking towards madam?"

"I was in search of the kitchen, I hoped someone may bring me something to eat as I have yet to eat anything since I arrived." After hearing this he berated himself silently for not seeing to this, then added, "Mrs. Collins I will see to it immediately that someone brings you a satisfactory meal. Where would it be most convenient for you to eat?"

"Mr. Darcy, despite my condition I am quite recovered and believe myself well enough to ask for a meal on my own." He then apologized again, bowed and walked away.

She berated herself for being so remarkably rude. He had done nothing but show her kindness since he found her. This was how she repaid him, once she ate she was determined to speak with him. Once the ham and soup were consumed, she felt much more of her usual self and set off to find Mr. Darcy.

* * *

Whilst in search of Mr. Darcy she assumed he would be found outside, what she knew of his character confirmed that notion. He enjoyed the outdoors, almost as much as she did. As she was walking towards the stables she noticed the very man who was filling her thoughts with regret on his mount racing towards her. His dismounted and they fell into step.

"Mr. Darcy, please allow me to apologize for my behavior back there. You were only trying to help and I abhor my behavior." She paled in embarrassment unable for her gaze to meet his eyes he replied, "Mrs. Collins, I am here to be at your service, if there is anything I can do, as your friend, allow me to do so."

"Mr. Darcy, this is hardly a discussion appropriate for a man and woman to have, but I have no one else with whom will openly declare their opinions and still give insight into my situation. Where am I to go? I cannot stay at Longbourn as my parents forced me into that marriage. I could never put myself under the influence of my mother's machinations again. My father did not care enough for me to stop her and he himself manipulated me into that marriage, no I cannot go back there."

"What about Netherfield? I believe Mr. and Mrs. Bingley would welcome you warmly, though perhaps not Miss Bingley or Mrs. Hurst."

"I could not impose upon them, and at the present moment I am vexed with my sister. I know I should not, but prior to her marriage, she only would talk of her happiness. She was happy, indeed she deserves to be happy in her own right. But I felt as though she was placing her own position on a pedestal for me to see. I love her and if I were to tell her I know she would apologize and explain that she never meant to crow over me, but that does not change how I feel."

"Mrs. Collins I am sure your sister would understand your feelings. I am sure she only wants for your happiness." He replied.

"I am sure you are right sir, but that still leaves Miss Bingley at Netherfield. I am sure she doesn't feel the same as my sister." She looked at him with a smile spread across her face and they both laughed.

For a moment she contemplated her own brief marriage, how much easier would it have been had it been based on friendship, instead theirs was based on one-sided attraction. She recalled the first time he forced himself on her. She had never felt so unclean as she had after that experience, she wanted to bathe...quickly. But her husband would not allow it.

"Am I not enough for you? You need comfort in a bath? Have I not given you everything? No, you shall stay here and there shall be no other opinion on the matter." When she tried to object and explain him not wanting to see her with all of the grime on her his face became red. She saw his hand swing and then all went black.

"Mrs. Collins, are you alright?" His words brought her firmly back to reality.

"Yes sir. I was gone but a moment, but you brought me back. Thank you. I also must apologize on my choice of novels to read, I am surprised my maid was so open."

"I understood the other choices, but was surprised from what I gathered about your husband that you were even allowed to take part in such a novel." He raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I was not." Elizabeth knew fully well what Mr. Darcy was doing, he was trying to get her to admit something. But she would not, could not admit to keeping a few pleasure books hidden from her husband. It just so happened that they were hidden where Sarah retrieved her clothing in the mornings, if she ever had a moment to take a stroll, she would take a novel and read it amongst the trees. The only place for her solitude, she would never hear the end of it if her husband knew of the scandalous books in their home.

"Mrs. Collins I understand you are expected by society to mourn the loss of your husband, but I cannot imagine how Georgiana will fare not seeing you for so great a time. Forgive me if I presume wrong, but I believed you to have not cared for him. How would your aunt and uncle that live in London feel if you were to ask to stay with them for an extended period of time?" He was balanced on the tips of his toes in anticipation. Aware of his forwardness, but he knew she would not want to deny Georgiana her company.

"Mr. Darcy," pondering for but a moment "you've provided me with a solution I had not previously thought of. My mother and sisters may blame me for the loss of Mr. Collins and the loss of "their security," Longbourn will not be comfortable, but my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner may be willing to accept me and provide me with comfort for a time." He sent the sweetest, most gentlest smile her way which resulted a blush across her face.

"I pray you may feel well enough to seek out my sister's company today. After your accident yesterday she has been quite anxious to see you without formality." Suddenly her heart filled with guilt, "Mr. Darcy, not that I do not enjoy your company, but do you know where your sister is now?"

"I believe she is in the music room, that is her retreat whilst here at Rosings. Would you like me to escort you?"

"Yes I should like that very much." He raised his arm, which she gladly took. The wind picked up and her shawl was gone away from her. She began to chase for it when he replied,

"Mrs. Collins, let me a lady should not run for her shawl." She watched as he gallantly ran about the lawn retrieving her black shawl, a reminder of her past unhappiness, yet the shawl reminded her of hope for the future. Her future despite its uncertainty contained immense potential. She could not help but wish for it to be their future. Once the shawl was safely in his hands, he straightened his posture and walked with purpose to his friend.

"Mrs. Collins, your shawl." He handed it to her.

"I thank you Mr. Darcy. Let us go find your sister."


	14. Letters and Lamentations

A/N:

Hey guys, so I'm overwhelmed by the support this has received, however we need to discuss a few things. I love writing this story, I am aware some of you may have had problems with the past flashbacks, you are entitled to your own opinion. But, if your opinion is negative, crude, or implies anything concerning my own character or beliefs, I would ask you to stop. Think about what you type before sending it. Your words may be hurtful.

To the commenter who told me to be ashamed of myself, I am a feminist, a large portion of this story will be Elizabeth's redemption arc after her marriage. She needs to find who she was again and never lose herself from that point forward. In truth, this sort of this happened at the time, and happened frequently. Now I am taking my own liberties and plan to turn something saddening by many at the time into a time for hope. I want everyone to enjoy this story and to feel proud for who they are and not feel punished by others on this platform.

I am a Senior in High School and working a part time job on top of that, without a beta reader I do my best to edit, please forgive me.

To those of you who support me on this story in a positive way I thank you, it means so much to me that I can tell a somewhat compelling story and captivate all of you in the process THANK YOU! Diatribe over.

* * *

Letters and Lamentations:

Elizabeth and Darcy entered the music room as quietly as possible in hopes of not disturbing Georgiana. Her playing was joyful and energetic, filling the space with life. Georgiana soon realized her friend and brother had entered and rose to greet them.

"Elizabeth, how are you?" Her face full of concern.

"I am much better Georgiana. I cannot thank you enough for your help, because of your willingness to help me last night I stand before you alive and well, would you care to spend time together before dinner I have much to acquaint you with."

"Of course not, shall we walk around the park, are you feeling up for it?"

"I believe that shall be a great place indeed." Curtsying she said, "Mr. Darcy" he bowed in return.

* * *

Once the two were outside and away from the house they found a grove of trees with a bench to sit upon. Surprisingly it was Georgiana to speak first. "Lizzy, what is wrong?"

"Georgiana I do not know how to tell you this, but I must leave Rosings, soon."

"I know Aunt Catherine can be quite vexing at times, but I should so much like to support you during this trying time. You mean a lot to me Elizabeth. I could not bear it if you left me." Her eyes were filling with tears, her voice cracking.

"Georgiana, I must leave before my stomach begins to noticeably swell." Upon seeing the shock in her young friend's face she continued. "I am with child and in order to avoid the gossips, I must return to my family in hopes that they will understand my present situation."

"Lizzy, I do not assume anything, but it is your late husband's child, yes."

"Yes Georgiana, please do not believe me to be that sort of person."

"But," she paused "I thought you did not care for him, how could you even become with child if you did not care for one another?"

"Georgiana, Mr. Collins did care for me in his own way, but it does not matter how this came about. I shall be writing to my Aunt Gardiner in London. I spoke to your brother and he believes that your presence would be a blessing to me at present."

"Does Fitzwilliam know about the child?"

"No, indeed. He does not. But I suspect he knows something the matter with what my marriage was. We, Mr. Collins and I were scarcely seen together. Mr. Darcy knows I kept books hidden from my husband. I would not put it past him to suspect the flaws within my marriage."

"Is there anyone else who knows?"

"Only my eldest sister Jane. But I cannot speak with her, recent events prevent me from doing so."

Georgiana was shocked by this news, _poor Lizzy. How is it the sweetest, cleverest woman on the planet is put into situations such as these_. She knew of Fitzwilliam's budding feelings towards her friend, although she was young she was not ignorant. She was greatly saddened with this news. "Lizzy, I should very much like to visit with you whilst you are in London. Was there anything else you wanted to speak to me about?" Georgiana noticed her friend's face redden, but not in vexation. Elizabeth burst into tears.

"Oh Georgiana, how am I ever to marry for love now, my hopes of that have been gone since my forced marriage. But, now that I am free from him I could have had my freedom, but now I must become a mother. I must raise this child on my own."

"Lizzy dear," she pulled her friend into her shoulder as her Aunt Matlock had done for her. "I am sure, things will turn out the way they should. I understand this to be a trying time for you, but I am here to ease your pain." Georgiana thought of her brother. The ton certainly would frown upon any match there, but would he? After what seemed like hours of Georgiana holding her friend they decided to return to the house. Upon which Lizzy began constructing two letters: one to her father and one to her aunt.

Dear Aunt,

Pray do not concern yourself too much upon receiving this letter. I must explain that certain circumstances force me to do so. While on our way home from Jane's wedding the carriage Mr. Collins and I were riding in fell onto its side. I survived, however my husband did not. I am presently staying at Rosings Park, but cannot live off Lady Catherine's charity for too long. I must ask something great of you, to take in your widowed niece.

To make matters worse, I have discovered that I am with child. I should not have to explain my reasons for not wanting to return to Longbourn after my parent's negligence and disregard for my own feelings are what let us to the present circumstance. But I cannot encroach on the Bingley's hospitality. I hope I may here back from you soon.

Yours Ever,

Elizabeth

The second letter she found much harder to write. Several drafts were taken up.

Dear Father,

I have requested to stay with the Gardiners upon my departure from Rosings Park. I hope you may understand my unwillingness to be near my mother at this time.

Elizabeth

She was about to have the letters sent out when an express had come for Elizabeth herself and it was from her father.

My dearest Child,

Upon receiving your letter I realized how I had failed you. You my child should have felt support from your father, you should have felt as though you could explain your frustrations and had them listened to. Because of my inability to protect you, you were nearly killed. I vow that shall never happen again. Your mother has taken ill with hysterics and complains of being thrown into the hedgerows now that Collins is gone.

I allowed you to learn from my library, but I never taught you myself. I should have been there for you, should have stood up to your mother when you voiced your concerns of the match. Instead I idly wasted in my library while you were miserable. I could see when you visited how much his presence had affected you. I hope you can forgive me. I want you to become the woman you were before he came into our lives, if you can and are willing. I know the memories will always haunt you, much like your unhappiness haunts me.

I would wish for you to return to Longbourn, but understand if you would rather live at Netherfield or with the Gardiners for a time. But before I close I want you to know two things: I love you with all my heart and I ask for your forgiveness with all that is left.

Your Father

Halfway through reading this she began crying yet again. She wanted to forgive him, perhaps one day she could, her heart wanted to, but her head was not yet ready. He needed to first take action before she could do so.

She crumpled the letter she had previously written to him and threw it into the fire. She took a sheet of parchment and began to write the feelings of her heart.

Papa,

How long I have wanted to call you my papa. I feel you are beginning to hold that place of importance in my heart yet again. I will not forget your previous actions, nor will I hold them against you, but I would hope that you listen to my feelings as I lay them before you.

Never have I felt so alone as I did that morning, that week even, when you resolved to force me into marriage with Mr. Collins. Here you were my father who was supposed to care for me, watch over me and protect me from harm. You sent me into a cage of carnivorous wolves without any way of defending myself. I was free, his for the taking. He took it and took it. Now I am left a widow at age twenty and with child. Praying that this child may not become the monster that was its father. And as much as it pains me to say it, but at times its maternal Grandfather.

I have requested to stay with my aunt and uncle. I believe they will grant me my wish. I do hope that your former negligence truly is gone, your other daughters need a father. One who will not tease them into submission. One who will guide, but not force. Give insight, but allow them the privilege to make their own choices. They are young women and must be given the freedom to choose for themselves. That was not a joy I was given, I hope they may not take it for granted.

Please take this to heart,

Elizabeth


	15. Comfort and Consent

**A/N: Update 1/15/19** Hey guys, so I've had a great deal of reviews concerning the timeline. I a am aware of them and have spent a great deal of time fixing them. I have gone through each chapter and have fixed the timeline. It is as follows:

 _26th of November-Netherfield Ball_

 _27th of November-Collins proposes and is "accepted"_

 _4th of December-William Collins and Elizabeth Bennet Marry_

 _28th of December-Jane's letter arrives_

 _19th of January-Collinses arrive to Hertfordshire_

 _23rd of January-Charles Bingley and Jane Bennet wed_

 _25th of January-Parties from Hertfordshire depart_

 _26th of January-Collins' carriage crashes...Collins dies_

Also, I have fixed other problems as well. For example, the special license Collins used in their wedding has been changed to a common license. Also Elizabeth and Geogiana's conversation bout the pregnancy no longer has Elizabeth complaining about not being able to marry a respectable Gentleman.

To those of you who continue to support me through this I greatly appreciate it. To those of you who do not, you are entitled to your own opinion, I find it rather hilarious when other reviewers comment on the negativity...No comment goes unnoticed. Thank you guys so much!

* * *

Comfort and Consent:

As Sarah was finishing the final details on her hair for the evening, Elizabeth pondered on her letter to her father. She contemplated her rebuke to him. _Would he even take it into account?_ She hoped he would.

She was second to arrive to the dining room, Mr. Darcy had arrived slightly before her. He bowed,

"Mrs. Collins how are you this evening?"

"I am quite well I thank you. I wrote to my aunt and uncle in Cheapside asking if I could have the honor to stay with them for an extended period of time. In addition I wrote to my father after receiving word from him. He apologizes for having forced me into my marriage an hopes to mend our relationship, although I am not certain if I can ever forgive him for what he did, but I know I must."

He looked sorrowful, his face uncertain, but his voice never faltered.

"If I may as your friend, suggest to while you are in London think of the good your family has done for you. Perhaps it would be a good sort of reflection. What else are you supposed to do in between readings of "Udolpho" and "The Monk"." He grinned.

"Ah Mr. Darcy. I have taught you well. I believe we can say that I am out of a service as your teacher of impertinence, as the student has become the master." Following this comment Colonel Fitzwilliam entered the hallway and asked after Elizabeth's health.

"I am much relieved after the trial that was yesterday, I must thank you for your help Colonel it was much appreciated."

"It was the least I could do madam, you were in need of assistance, we provided it." Following his comment Georgiana elegantly walked down the staircase to greet them, followed by Lady Catherine's overbearing presence.

"Was is that you are talking of? What are you telling Mrs. Collins? I must have my share in the conversation." Surprisingly, it was Darcy who replied.

"Lady Catherine, we were simply talking of our rescue of Mrs. Collins yesterday."

"Ah, yes. Tomorrow I will begin my inquiries for a new parson. After all we cannot have the bishop coming to save us for very long. I understand the funeral to also be tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes Lady Catherine. The Colonel, men from the parish and I will be in attendance." Darcy replied.

"Are any of your family coming Mrs. Collins?"

"No indeed madam, they did not have enough time to make arrangements prior to the funeral."

"Your father has ill health I suppose?"

"Lady Catherine, he does not, but it is a rather long journey in such a short time."

"Lady Catherine" Darcy started "it is none of our business whether or not Mrs. Collins' family attend the funeral." He looked apologetically to Elizabeth.

"Indeed it is Darcy, for I should know if I am to provide arrangements for more of her family."

"Lady Catherine, we should not wish to burden you so." Elizabeth spoke.

"Yet, your very presence is burdening me now."

"If that is the case your Ladyship, I shall leave the day after tomorrow." Elizabeth contemplated the words which escaped her mouth. She had no way of knowing if the Gardiners would even take her in. Without a carriage, she would have no way to even get to London. She cursed her impertinence. Having lost her appetite she excused herself.

Elizabeth ran up the stairs to begin packing, she hadn't even visited the parsonage where her belongings presided and she was to leave in two days! While in this frantic state of packing a knock came to her door. She opened it to find Georgiana.

"Lizzy, will you really be leaving the day after tomorrow?"

"I must Georgiana, I have relied on your aunt's hospitality long enough. Georgiana there is something else I must tell you, perhaps it is another reason for my wanting a quick departure. Whatever I say, I hope you can believe me."

"Of course Elizabeth. I trust you implicitly." Feeling encouragement from her friend she continued.

"I understand what it must be like in your family's position, sought out by fortune hunters and I would never wish to cause anyone of your family harm." She noticed Georgiana pale. "My dear, are you alright?"

Snapping from her memory, she reassured her friend, "Yes Lizzy, I am well. Please continue."

"I cannot continue if I have offended you so. Pray tell me what are your thoughts."

"Elizabeth what I am about to disclose with you does not leave this room. The only people who know of this are my brother, cousin Richard, and Lord and Lady Matlock." After having been provided her friend's word of secrecy Georgiana continued.

"Last summer I was sent to Ramsgate for a time. You see I had not been myself and my brother thought it good for me. My governess was at the time a Mrs. Younge. She had no children and her husband had died quite suddenly. She and I had been on a walk along the shore one day when we ran into an old friend, George Wickham." Elizabeth paled.

"George grew up with my brother, he was someone I believed I could trust. Some time after father's death he went away. Fitzwilliam never brought up the subject. I wanted to know what had happened. Each time I asked there was a redness to his face and a change of subject. When I saw George again I wanted to find out what happened betwixt them. Mrs. Younge agreed it would be a good idea to renew the acquaintance. We met everyday either on the shore or at our house. He told me how he loved me desperately and while I was naive, I thought it was love. He wrote me letters and I in return wrote him. Shortly he proposed and was accepted. He claimed that Fitzwilliam would never give his consent therefore we had to elope. We planned to go Gretna Green two days later. It just so happened that Fitzwilliam arrived the day prior to our intended elopement.

George arrived to the house per usual; I saw the anger in my brothers face. I explained to him that we loved each other and we were going to marry. With or without his approval. Fitzwilliam asked if I wanted to know George's true feelings. I said that that I did, for I knew them. He instructed me to hide in the wardrobe in his study. I was confused, but did as told.

George entered the room, ignorant of my presence. Fitzwilliam held up a piece of parchment. I could only assume it was a sum of money. George left and I never saw him again." There were many pauses during this explanation. Georgiana contemplated telling her friend the truth, but once the words were out, a great burden on her heart was lifted.

She was finally free from George Wickham. She felt she could finally be the honest friend Elizabeth needed her to be. There was nothing to hold her back now.

"Lizzy please finish what it is you were going to say before I interrupted you."

"Georgiana, that hardly matters now. I must console you. I must show you my support for the situation, for I deeply care for you." The two hugged, as a sign of their mutual affection and respect for the other.

"Lizzy I cannot help but wonder, how are you to travel to London?"

"I had not quite figured that out, I suppose I could travel by post."

"No we shan't have that. I will speak with my brother and ask if we can leave Rosings early, without you I shall be quite alone. Knowing you were traveling with us would ease my comfort greatly."

"Georgiana I could never impose on your hospitality."

"You would not be imposing Elizabeth. You are the greatest friend I have ever had, I want you to deliver you to your relatives in London. Please." She looked pleadingly in her friend's direction. Georgiana shared the same bright blue hue as did her brother. Elizabeth could not deny her with, she assumed Georgiana knew that as well.

"I will, but only if your brother gives his consent." Georgiana jumped at the thought of having her particular friend accompany them to London.

"I shall go ask him now." She hurried out of the room in search of her brother.


	16. Rebukes and Revelations

**A/N:** I have updated most of the previous chapters, fixing the timeline. If you want concrete dates of importance the previous chapter has those. Once again thank you for all of your positive support. You are all amazing. Just remember that today is a great day to be alive!

Rebukes and Revelations:

Fitzwilliam Darcy had been hostile since dinner. _How could his aunt act in such a way? It was abhorrent in the highest degree._ He retreated to the billiards room to rid of his frustrations, but so far all he was unable to pocket a single ball.

Amidst his reflection Colonel Fitzwilliam entered, he watched his cousin amused at his lack of focus.

"Darcy, the object of the game is to get the balls in the pockets you know."

'Well Fitzwilliam, at present I am performing an experiment to see how long I could last before a ball would land in a pocket." His eyes cast upon his cousin in a way which made his sarcasm even more present.

"Sure you were." After looking at his cousin with an amused look cast upon his face he continued with the reason for seeking out his cousin. "Darcy we need to discuss a matter of great importance. It concerns you and a lady. The lady in question is none other than Mrs. Collins. I can tell you have developed some emotion for her, quite unlike you by the way. But I must ask, as someone who appreciates her company, what are you intentions toward her?"

"Richard" he started with an archness in his voicing.

"I am completely serious cousin. She is facing a great deal of stress and emotion. You are taking advantage of a woman who in such a short time has seen her eldest sister married, been in a carriage accident, lost her husband and then you have begun to "court" her. If you continue to pursue her, she may find herself in a position which she may hate in five years. How can you be sure of her feelings?"

"Indeed you are right cousin. It is ungentlemanly to continue to be in her presence with ulterior motives. But I have begun to value her friendship; I should hate to ruin that. Her discussions and views are so vastly different from any other woman I have ever met. I have begun to care for her deeply. If I were to end our friendship, it would break her." _It would break me_ he thought, "I could never do that to a lady."

"Nor should I wish that of you, but think of her current situation. She will be in mourning, you have already broken societal rules by spending time together upon the death of her husband. I do not want to make you uncomfortable cousin, but I must be blunt."

"Say what you must Richard."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, if your feelings were to become engaged, you would scarcely be able to keep yourself contained whilst in society. I've seen the ways you look at her. But you must understand, she cannot marry for at least a year. Even if you became "secretly" promised to one another, could you keep both of your virtues intact until the time which would be acceptable for her to remarry?"

That was something Darcy had not thought of. Could he keep her from the gossip and ridicule of the ton? Could he keep his emotions in check? Could he view her as a friend? If he were to act in haste would Georgiana ever forgive him? He could not ruin his sister's reputation. That he knew for certain, but how far would he have gone before Richard set him down?

"Thank you Richard. I shall ponder this greatly." The colonel bowed and left Darcy to his own thoughts. After some time of pondering potential outcomes of what could become of his future a knock came to the door of the room.

He opened the door to find Georgiana patiently waiting with the largest smile on her face. This was the happiest he had seen her since the summer. He was glad to see the old her, but this was not the old her he realized. Elizabeth had changed her in such a short time frame and brought laughter and happiness into her life again, maybe even for the first time in her life.

After noticing the gloom which was cast upon his face Georgiana asked, "what is wrong brother?"

"Nothing of consequence Georgiana, how can I help you child?"

"Well, firstly I am hardly a child anymore. Secondly, since ElizabethーMrs. Collins is being sent away to London, I offered for us to take her. Otherwise, she would be forced to ride coach. As she is so great a friend to me" _and to you_ she thought, "I believed it would be a Christian act to do so."

"I suppose you are right dear sister, you are not a child. Nor should I treat you as one. You are becoming quite the young lady. I believe Mrs. Collins to be assisting with that, yes?"

"She is quite open, her easy manners allow me to feel more comfortable in conversation than previously. She is my bosom friend. I could never do without her." Thinking for a moment, he realized he should not separate these two friends, it was he who must leave.

"Georgiana, after we arrive to London, I shall depart for Derbyshire. There are matters which must be attended to. There is no telling for how long I shall be there. You know I hate leaving you for lengthy periods of time, but knowing Mrs. Annesley and Mrs. Collins will be with you, I shall be of comfort."

"No Fitzwilliam, I need to be with you. We could all go to Pemberley. It would give her time away from her family which she desperately needs right now."

"Georgiana, while she needs time away from the Bennets, I understand the Gardiners are respectable people. It would not do for a woman in "mourning" to come stay with us alone." Holding her own, she returned.

"To stay with us, or to stay with you?"

"Georgiana Darcy. While I appreciate your newfound outspokenness, you do not yet know how London society would view this. I have done my best to protect you from the ridicule and censure of the world. I should not want you exposed to it in the slightest."

"William, at this point in life, I should have thought you would be willing to place your happiness and contentment above the thoughts and jealousy of others." At this he was quite put out, he never yelled at his sister. But if there were ever a time in which he was close to doing so, it was now.

"You will remain in London with Mrs. Collins. I will come for you at Easter where you and I will celebrate a Pemberley. Mrs. Collins can then choose to return to Hertfordshire or continue to stay in London. But that depends on how long her relatives are willing to allow her to stay. If you would like you can return to London after a time for the summer."

"Fitzwilliam, I do not believe the back and forth would be good for her health." After she realized she had wrongly spoken she quickly closed her mouth.

"And why is that sister, is she ill? I will not have her giving you some disease."

"Elizabeth's present condition is not one which can be spread." As a man of information he knew what this meant, she was increasing with child. His heart broke. He knew Mr. Collins had mistreated his wife, now here she would be a mother and widow. He felt for her, but there was nothing her could do.

"I understand now. Please, be of any assistance to your friend. I will remain at Pemberley, if you find you can leave her for a time at Easter, I would greatly appreciate your company sister. But I must remain away."

"Thank you brother, it means a great deal to me that you would allow me to help a friend in need, no matter how undeserving in your eyes." She raised an eyebrow.

"I am aware of what you are trying to get me to confess, but I shall not. I cannot." He retrieved a cue stick from its placement on the wall and successfully pocketed his first ball of the evening.


	17. Caskets and Confusions

Caskets and Confusions:

The next morning, Elizabeth concluded her packing of her home items. Georgiana had agreed to help and along with Sarah's assistance they were nearly done by the conclusion of the funeral. All of Elizabeth's clothes and the few books and personal items which she owned her placed into trunks. They were to leave for London early the next morning.

She made sure to collect her "hidden" novels as she did so, reflected on her time spent with Mr. Darcy. _He is kind, and caring, he always puts others needs before his own...especially my needs. Would he ever consider me a respectable bride? Tossed from his aunt's home. What would the ton say to such an arrangement? It need not matter, it will never come to pass._

For most women, the relocation of a place of living can be quite sentimental, but for Elizabeth she felt relief and uncertainty. The feeling of relief was quite obvious indeed, but the uncertainty came from her ignorance of how her life would go on from this moment. Georgiana gave her assistance as well as she could, and although had multiple homes and would often leave one for another, never quite understood Elizabeth's fear. The Darcy homes were always there upon their return.

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy found the ceremony to be quite dull for the former clergyman. He would have thought the men of his parish would have shown more emotion to the man who instructed them. Then again, the only emotions Darcy faced were those of the late parson's wife, the woman he was determined to distance himself from.

The Bishop performed the service, as the new rector had yet to be given the position. The service was simple, yet appropriate. It was Darcy himself who paid for the expenses. He told no one of it, and hoped to keep it that way.

As they lowered the casket into the ground Darcy reflected on his own funeral. He hoped it to be years in the future, after having lived a long, happy life. He would wish to be buried beside his parents. He hoped the tenants who he had grown to care for would wish him farewell. But he would not wish it a solemn affair, but rather a joyous one, of reminiscing of a man's life...This would only come to pass however, if he could find happiness. If that meant a year, if that meant ten, if that meant a lifetime, he would wait. Elizabeth was worth it.

He dreamed of their children running across the estate, hems encased in mud and hair matted and frizzy. Of sweet moments spent together reading or engaging in an in depth conversation or debate. He hoped to one day be her greatest friend, confidante, and love. But only when she was ready, he refused to push her. _Blast that Mr. Collins! Why did he act the way he did?_ He feared that his Elizabeth may never open up to love the same again all due to that odious man. _Blast Mr. Bennet! Why could he not intervene. Why would he force Elizabeth into such an odious match?_

As the ceremony concluded guests began to leave, as he was representing his aunt as the patron, he had the honor (or rather punishment) of leaving last, he shook hands and he was wished well by the parishioners. Once free to leave he and Colonel Fitzwilliam walked to the parsonage. On their way there the Colonel opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it suddenly.

"Were you going to say something cousin?" Darcy raised an eyebrow at the Colonel.

"I was, but I am not sure it would be considered appropriate considering the circumstances." Colonel Fitzwilliam frowned, his brow furrowed. Altogether his face was saddened, quite unlike his usual countenance.

"That has never stopped you before." Darcy smirked at his cousin.

"Indeed it has not, fine I shall ask it of you. I was wondering if you had thought on what I said to you last evening?"

"I had, but I should tell you Georgiana came in to speak with me after your departure. She spoke to me of the same topic, but with an opposing perspective to that which you gave me. She believed I should pursue Mrs. Collins, she even went as far as to say that we should invite her to Pemberley for a time."

"What was your response to this?" The Colonel was conflicted, he knew not was advice to give his friend.

"I told her that she was to stay in London with her friend, I would go to Pemberley. I need to distance myself from Mrs. Collins at present. At Easter I will come for her and the two of us would spend the holiday together."

"Did she object to this at all?" He asked, he knew Georgiana's nature and was sure she would want to be near her brother.

"Other than the fact that she wanted to be with both me and Elizabeth during this troubling time, none whatever." The two laughed, which had been a welcome sight after a great deal of angst. With this they reached the parsonage, Elizabeth was just finishing up the packing of her belongings.

"Mrs. Collins, is there anything else I may do to be of service for you?" Darcy asked.

"No indeed sir, you have done so much already. I believe you may think me ungrateful for your services, but I assure you, I could not have done without them." Her gaze drifted to the floor.

"Mrs. Collins, you have nothing to be grateful for, all I have done, I have done in the service of a friend. After being certain all that was left were items that Lady Catherine had purchased for the parsonage prior to Mr. Collins' arrival, too large, or items she had no wish in taking with her they left for Rosings Park.

When they arrived Mr. Darcy invited Elizabeth to join him in the library. Upon entering, he walked towards the fireplace and leaned against the mantelpiece. He guestered for her to sit down. She chose to sit in a well-worn appearing arm chair. Quite unlike the other furniture at Rosings Park.

"That was my mother's favorite chair. She was an avid reader, much like yourself. It would appear Lady Catherine could never bring herself to have it taken away, despite its wear." His face warmed at the talk of his mother. The mother who loved him tenderly, taught him, raised him, and gave him his greatest treasure in life: his sister.

"I must admit Mr. Darcy, as far as chairs go, this is quite a decent one." He waited a moment then took control of the conversation, leading it to the direction that he wished.

"Mrs. Collins, I have a matter which I wish to discuss with you." She gave him a reassuring look, which prompted him to continue. "Once we arrive to London I shall stay another day and then continue on to Derbyshire. My sister is to stay in London to be of use to you, should you wish it. She appreciates your company and after she explained your present situation, I knew you would appreciate her company as well." She paled greatly.

"Mr. Darcy, I apologize, I did not wish you to know." She appeared as though she had seen a ghost.

"Mrs. Collins, please do not blame her. She did not directly say that you were increasing, she said, 'that what you had, could not be caught.' I figured out the rest. I am sorry to have caused you pain."

"Mr. Darcy, I cannot blame you for being intelligent and able to discern the situation. I cannot blame Georgiana either. I know she meant well."

"If there is anything you need during this time Elizabeth, please do not hesitate to tell me so and I will provide you with it." She was fully aware of his usage of her name. When he realized how he misspoke, he reddened.

"Sir," she started, "all I ask is that you keep this knowledge to yourself. I know it cannot be long, but for a time I would like to be treated like other young widows. Not like young, hopeless, widows who cry and complain about their pregnancy." She began to cry. He so wished he could hold her.

"Elizabeth, what can I do?" He looked into her eyes, they were puffy and red. He wanted to be of use to her. Yet, he could sense her resistance; he did not want to push her.

"Nothing, there is nothing you can do." Her tone harsh and cold. He walked out of the room, determined to leave while his integrity was still in tact. For what felt like hours she sobbed on an armchair. She was unaware that Fitzwilliam Darcy sat in a chair on the other side of the library door. He was torn. Torn between helping the woman he loved in her time of pain, and protecting their virtue. He chose in the way of society while protecting both their reputations, he destroyed her good opinion of him in the process. He was as close as proper to comforting her without putting himself at risk. He so wished to do more for her, but for now, this will do.


	18. Arrivals and Abandonment

Arrivals and Abandonment:

The next morning Elizabeth's heart was full of emotion. It would be the last time her Sarah would fix her hair and help her dress, the last time to face Lady Catherine's condescension, and the last time she would see the beauty of Rosings Park. As she dressed she reflected on her time in the cap, it had been of sort duration, yet held many obstacles thus far. She so wished for easier times to come and for her own happiness to come from the darkness of the past months, but that only happened in novels.

She began to question how this had befallen her. She was a Christian since birth, she tried to be friendly, compassionate and demonstrate goodwill to her fellow men, yet her life had not become hers. She knew the law. Her life prior to marriage was a constant reminder of the law, but did that make it right?

Breakfast was silent. Lady Catherine looked rather amused, the fortune-hunting wretch was finally leaving her home! All other members of the party appeared rather distressed. As Elizabeth buttered her biscuit the great lady opened her mouth.

"Mrs. Collins should you ever hope to remarry, you should learn to watch your figure. It would not do to prance around the country in your present state." Elizabeth reddened.

"Lady Catherine," she began "I understand your attentiveness and condescension has been a rather constant force of late, but that shall not continue further. Indeed you may be my superior, but that should not allow you to insult me among others simply based on your own opinions, please excuse me." She stood up and left the dining room.

Darcy fumed, he could not believe the lengths his aunt had gone to during this stay. _What had caused her to become so?_

"Lady Catherine, you cannot say such things to a woman in her state." Darcy exclaimed.

"Yes well she lost her husband, I lost mine. There is no reason to lose oneself after such an experience."

"Lady Catherine, please contain such thoughts to yourself. Mrs. Collins is facing more issues than you realize at present."

"And how would you know of such trials in her life Darcy? Have you been speaking with her in **MY** home? Have you no sense of propriety?"

"No indeed madam, I was with her as a friend, to console her. Unlike when you lost Sir Lewis, her life is now faced with uncertainty. She needed someone to speak with, I was willing to listen." He stood up and quickly hurried out of the room in hopes of finding Elizabeth. He soon found her on her way to her room.

"Elizabeth一Mrs. Collins, that is. I know you are experiencing a great deal this morning, but before we leave, I think it may be wise for you to still eat after all. There is a child growing inside of you."

"I suppose you are right, but I refuse to return to the dining room. My conscience will not allow it."

"I should never wish you unhappy, shall I call for a maid to bring you something to eat?"

"No indeed sir, I shall be quite capable on my own, I thank you. I promise to eat quickly so we may be on our way to London."

Elizabeth entered her room to find Sarah sitting upon a chair in tears.

"Sarah, my dear what is the matter?" The maid jumped to her feet, wiping her face with her hands.

"Nothing Mrs. Collins, how may I be of help to you?"

"I can ask of nothing until I know you are well taken care of." She walked towards the maid and reached out her hand in support.

"I am sorry ma'am, but I cannot help but be saddened by the loss of my employment with you. I have come to care for you deeply. I am sorry."

"Sarah, I too have come to care deeply for your well-being as well. At the present I am unable to take in any help as I cannot afford it and I could not burden my relatives so, however, if I were to ever find myself in a position again to take in help I would love to have you. If you were to leave me the address of a family member I could come in contact with you for future employment, should you ever wish it." Tears filled Sarah's eyes, she grasped Elizabeth's hands in gratitude for what she was offering. Sarah knew that it may never come to pass as her lady may never remarry. However, Mrs. Collins was a woman true to her word, Sarah knew if her lady ever needed help, she would jump at the opportunity. Even if it paid only two shillings a week. Her lady was worth the sacrifice.

Darcy found himself eavesdropping, not intentionally, it simply happened. But upon hearing the interaction between his beloved and her maid, his love for her grew. She indeed possessed a kind and generous heart. Even if Mrs. Bennet claimed that was reserved for her eldest daughter. Elizabeth was beautiful, kind, intelligent, witty and had a laugh that melted his heart. He needed to get away from her charm.

* * *

As the servants loaded the carriage, goodbyes were shared among the members of the party. Lady Catherine herself requested to speak with Darcy.

"Darcy, I am astonished at your actions. Giving your attentions to a ruined woman!"

"She is not ruined, and I will not have you speak of her as such. Mrs. Collins is a一"

"Harridan, wretch, fortune hunter."

"Do not speak of her as such!" His face became angry, his head flustered, his heart filled with contempt and disgust to one with whom he considered a relative, but now no more than a stranger.

"She does not deserve your attentions, in any case. You are already spoken for. You and Anne are at the prime age to wed, you have until your next birthday or I will begin planning. This event should have already occurred. I do not understand why you continue to delay the inevitable." Darcy rolled his eyes and walked to the carriage handing Georgiana in first, followed by Elizabeth. The feeling of her hand in his sent a sense of electricity up his spine. For but a moment, it was only him and her. There was no Mr. Collins or his child. He was content.

The footman closed the door, Darcy and Fitzwilliam hurried to the stables to mount their steeds. The Colonel, has seen their brief interaction. He noticed the brightness that appeared on Darcy's face. All of his cares and worries were gone. He was his former self once more. For but a moment, as his cousin and closest friend he decided that when the time was right, if Darcy's feelings which were not otherwise engaged (which he doubted they would) he would encourage them both. The both of them deserved to find happiness and if that was through the other he would support them after her period of "mourning."

He chose not to mention any of this topic to his cousin, in fear of making him uncomfortable. The rest of the journey came and went with ease. There were no difficulties or stressful circumstances which eased Elizabeth's anxieties concerning a moving carriage.

They arrived to Gracechurch street, and knocked on the door. The house appeared rather dark. After waiting a moment with no answer, Darcy tried again. Continued silence. It was at this moment that Elizabeth realized she had never received a response from her relatives in London, which was quite out of character for them.

"Mr. Darcy" she began, "I never had received a confirmation to join them in London. Amidst all the confusion and chaos of the last several days it would appear that I've lost all sense of manners. My only logical explanation is that they are not presently in London." Her mind began to wander, where was she to go. A widow with child in the middle of London, surely she would be ruined. She had no money, she was planning to look over the settlement documents with her uncle upon arriving, but as he was not here there was no place she would be welcome.

Darcy having seen the nerves which shone on her face decided to be the gentleman which he knew was inside of himself.

"Mrs. Collins, as the Gardiners are not here at present, my sister and I would appreciate your company at Darcy House, as long as necessary. I would feel much better knowing you were safe."

"Mr. Darcy I should not wish to impose."

"Nonsense, besides, your safety comes first. Come." He said reaching his arm out in her direction and he placed her in the carriage once again that day to journey to Darcy house. He was taking her home.


	19. Dinner and Dancing

**A/N:** Due to popular request, a longer chapter. In fact the longest so far. The ideas were flowing, so why not appease them. Am I right? I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I love you all so much and now that I have a Beta can assure you that things are now being proofed by more than myself before uploading. Have an awesome day, and remember it is a great day to be alive!

Dinner and Dancing:

It was late afternoon, the city full of people. Some shopping, others gossiping in the street, others were taking a leisurely stroll. The elegantly dressed ladies reminded her very much of the extravagance of Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley. She was determined that she would never dress as such. Not that she could ever afford to dress in such finery. As they journeyed through London towards Darcy House in Mayfair, Elizabeth was in awe of the beauty of the increasing stature of the buildings. At some point in London, Colonel Fitzwilliam had departed for his own home, or rather the Earl's home in London. She had been in conversation with Georgiana and did not pay much attention of his leave taking.

"Elizabeth you are going to love it, especially the library. We can take trips to the park and go shopping. We can play duets and spend time as the greatest of friends." The younger woman's face brightened with excitement at the thought of having a female companion who was not a governess.

"Georgiana, I would love to accompany you, however we do not know how long I will be staying with you. When I return to live with the Gardiners I promise I will visit you often. That being said, as I am expected to be in mourning, I could not go out into society with you even if you were out." She smiled at her friend. Georgiana's countenance had dropped into a slightly somber mood, noting that this was temporary, at least for now…

"Oh Lizzy of course, I would not wish to trouble you so. I am just too excited to spend time with someone whom I have grown such an attachment to." The younger girl's face glowed in admiration for her friend, who she hoped to one day call sister.

It was at this point that the carriage pulled up to the front of a large building. Its countenance great in stature, it appeared from the exterior to be well maintained. With assistance from Mr. Darcy, the ladies exited the carriage and entered the house. Elizabeth was awe-struck once more. The entrance was brightened by the enormous chandelier which towered above their heads. Marble tiles were elegantly placed beneath their feet. A grand staircase met in the middle, which Elizabeth supposed was for making a grand entrance, as families such as these could afford to make.

Upon seeing the expression of her face Darcy laughed. She quickly shut her mouth as she realized it had been more than ajar.

"Your home is beautiful." She let out an overtaken sigh. She only dreamed of living in such places as these, now with her circumstances, she would be lucky to serve as governess or companion in a house such as this.

"Thank you Mrs. Collins, it has been in our family for nine generations. Since the son of the original D'Arcy purchased it while awaiting for Pemberley to finish construction. It has been remodeled several times over, but the history and charm remains the same as it always was."

He gestured for her to follow as he gave her a tour of the house. First a drawing room and then the dining parlor. When they reached a room with a double door entrance he asked her if she wanted to open it. Upon entering, she found herself in the largest library she has ever had the privilege of seeing. Books lined every shelf, some stacked upon tables. There were a variety of couches and chairs and a fireplace which made the room all the more inviting.

"I have never seen so many books in my life." She believed herself incapable of any more surprises.

"Mrs. Collins it makes me very happy, that this room brings you as much joy as it does for me. As a child my father and mother read to me each night, prior to falling asleep. Despite it being quite unpopular to do so, as it was the job of the nurse maid, they performed the task with pleasure every single night. It wasn't until the night in which my mother went into labor with Georgiana that it stopped" turning to his sister he continued, "not that I blame you dear one. I suppose I was eleven at the time and night time stories were a thing of the past. Unfortunately, the loss of our mother put my father in a grieved state which he never fully recovered from. Wanting Georgiana and I to have the same experiences, I read to her either here or in the library at Pemberley." Pointing to a particularly worn chair, he continued, "This chair is where we would sit and read as siblings while in London. When my time at Eton and Cambridge came, I felt as though I was leaving her. Each night, no matter how tired, I would read. We coordinated our readings so that both of us read together. I believe it made the separation easier. Georgie, I don't believe I ever asked you, did it?"

"I think it did brother. I felt as though you were still beside me reading, even though you were at school."

"Do the both of you continue this tradition even still?" Elizabeth asked.

"We do indeed Mrs. Collins. Although not in the same ways as we used to. While at Netherfield and Rosings Park we would not be given the liberties to read in that way. We read on our own and then later discuss what we read." It was Darcy who replied. He then offered his arm and guided her in the way of the main staircase.

"Mrs. Collins, I assume, you would like to freshen up prior to dinner. It has been a long day. Georgiana will show you to your rooms. The two friends linked arms and skipped up the stairs. Darcy watched from a distance and the newfound joy in his sister's life. After a few minutes he followed to his rooms and rang for his valet who assisted him in the usual routine. Once his cravat was neatly tied his valet commented on his recent happiness.

"Mr. Darcy, if I am allowed, I must tell you I have seen a great deal of happiness from you of late. It makes my heart fill with joy to know that you, who takes so much upon himself should also be happy." Timothy, knew his master to be one of the very best of men, he was pleased that his master had found his own happiness and wished him all the luck in his pursuits.

"I thank you Timothy, indeed I am quite content. But that is not to leave this room. A lady's reputation may be at stake if word gets out about her present at the house. I can trust you not to inform the rest of the servants of that fact if they are not already aware." Timothy nodded.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"No that will be all, thank you." The two men left the room from their respective doors: Darcy through the main door and Timothy though the servants' entrance. Darcy walked to the dining room, and as he suspected was the first one to arrive. He contemplated the joy on Elizabeth's face and the increased happiness in her manner of expressions when she saw his home. She looked beautiful, she looked at peace, and looked at home. In due time perhaps, she may see this as her home. He so wished it would come to pass.

A few minutes later his sister and friend appeared in new dresses. Elizabeth was wearing a black gown quite elegantly. Elizabeth gracefully walk down the stairs, made steady eye contact with Darcy. She blushed. His face warm, no more was the harsh exterior she believed him to once have, now he seemed almost friendly. He placed his hand out and called for dinner to be served before entering. He sat at the table with Georgiana to his left and Elizabeth on his right.

"You both look very well this evening if I may so express it." Darcy stated shyly, then came his turn to blush.

"I thank you sir, Georgiana was kind enough to show me to my room." She glanced at her friend before returning her gaze to her soup.

"I hope the room is to your liking Mrs. Collins."

"Indeed it is sir, it is far grander than any other place I've stayed, although Netherfield perhaps is a close second." The expression of her face changed greatly on account of her own thoughts, talk of Netherfield reminded her of her present situation with her of her present situation with her sister and by extension, all her family.

"Mr. Darcy, I would appreciate it greatly, if I were able to send letters to my family, explaining to them my current lodging situation and perhaps discover where my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner are."

"Of course Mrs. Collins, do you require a desk, I believe there to be one in your room, fully stocked with all the necessary supplies. Once you have completed them, if you would, pray pull the rope in your room. A servant will come and retrieve the letters from you, if that is acceptable?"

"I thank you sir, yes. I am so grateful for all you and your sister have done for me this past week."

"It has been our greatest pleasure, indeed Georgiana?"

"Of course Elizabeth, I have grown to care for you enormously, I only wish I could do more." Georgiana reached her hand across the table, grabbing Elizabeth's hand. If propriety allowed she would have hugged her right then and there. Darcy was warmed by the affection the two women shared for one another.

"Mrs. Collins, if you will, that is accompany my sister and I this evening to our daily dosage of reading?" She was surprised at this, but welcomed the idea warmly.

"Pray tell, what is the reading of choice at the present moment? For if the book is intolerable, I could never engage in such an activity. Even if it is required for an accomplished woman." She replied with her best impression of Caroline Bingley. The trio all found themselves in a fit of laughter. The servants who were exchanging courses smiled when they saw their master so happy...with a woman no less.

"Perhaps, madam, you may have to find out in due time." He both raised an eyebrow and smirked. Not yet ready to resign, she turned to her friend.

"Georgiana, how are we to be informed? For how can I know if I am to enjoy the reading if the company is so high and mighty?" Elizabeth felt very much a champion in her remark, but not before Mr. Darcy had a say in it.

"Mrs. Collins if your company is so proud, pray tell, how would one amend that grotesque opinion?"

"Dancing, even if one's partner is barely tolerable."

"What a pain indeed madam, for you have never seen me dance. Would you do me the honor?"

"Indeed sir, but we have no instrument at the moment, nor do we have anyone to play."

"That can be easily arranged, if you would come with me?" He glanced at his sister who nodded and hurried from the dining room. He stood up from the table, guiding Elizabeth to a room not yet explored. Georgiana entered first. Upon entering, Elizabeth was overwhelmed yet again. She found herself in a grand ballroom. The largest chandeliers she had ever seen cascaded from the ceiling. The ceiling was covered in hand-painted murals, the floor an elegant marble and the beautiful grand pianoforte in the corner made for an excellent space. Perfect for dancing. Georgiana shuffled through music at the piano for but a minute and then the Maggot began.

Elizabeth had never danced alone before, always a lining of couples, the intimacy of the experience caused her to hope that one day, they could be happy together. As they danced they talked, but nothing of consequence. Until Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak of something which had been pressing her.

"Mr. Darcy, each time you address me by my formal name, I am reminded of my present situation. A widow, and I should like to move on from that experience of faring my husband. As a friend, I would appreciate it if in private company you would address me by either "Lizzy or Elizabeth." His heart soared, for he knew what this meant. He was not simply a friend, but a very close person to her. "Lizzy" was only saved for family and the very closest of friends. As the maggot began to close, they bowed and clapped for Georgiana.

Before Darcy was able to answer, music began to play again. This in ¾ time. He looked to his sister questioningly, she nodded as if to say "Go on brother." Elizabeth looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"Elizabeth, whatever is the matter?"

"I do not know how to waltz."

"I can teach you, you put your hand here" he said placing her hand on his Deltoid, just below the shoulder. "And the other in my hand, like so." He then wrapped his free hand at her shoulder blade, bringing her closer to him. There was an increasing amount of pressure between the pairing. She blushed slightly. Most dances had one or two points of contact but never three! "Now we move in a box. On the count of three, One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three." By the smooth and comforting counting of his voice, she followed his lead. They slowly became more comfortable with the other, the initial awkwardness wearing off. He raised her chin to look at his face, as he was looking at hers.

"In order to move to the next step we must maintain eye contact, you will also feel the muscle on my arm move. That is your cue to move as well." He moved a quarter turn to the left and his muscle moved just as he said it would. She couldn't help but feel the strength in his form. She continued to follow his lead. He guided her as best as he could through the most simplest of steps, repeating a few boxes before moving on. He felt at peace holding her so close to his own person. Despite their difference in heights it was not terrible form per say, although there was a gap between his right and her left arm.

They continued in this way for several minutes, then he decided to answer her question from before.

"Elizabeth, you do not know how long I have wanted to freely call you that. Each time I said 'Mrs. Collins' I felt a great pit in my stomach." She dropped her gaze to the floor again.

"As did I each time you said it." He reached to raise her chin yet again, but this time his land lingered. When their eyes met, he was overcome by emotion. Betwixt the candlelight, the dancing and her beautiful countenance he leaned closer into her. Their faces mere inches apart. She could feel his heart racing, almost as much as hers was. His scent of teak-wood enraptured her. She closed the remaining distance.

The feeling of his lips burned through her very soul. For the first time in his life, he was free from familial expectations and responsibilities. He was hers. She was his. They slowly released, from the kiss, from the hold, from everything. She curtsied, he bowed. He realized not only had the music stopped, but Georgiana was nowhere to be seen. _That girl, what would we do without her?_ They walked out of the ballroom, a note lay on the table.

 _Fitzwilliam,_

 _I thought it wise to forgo our reading for tonight._

 _Love,_  
 _Georgiana_

Darcy showed the note to Elizabeth and smiled. The two walked down the hall and separated at the top of the staircase.

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Mr. Darcy."

"Call me Fitzwilliam."

"Goodnight Fitzwilliam." The minute each of them reached their own rooms they fell asleep almost immediately, having the best sleep in months.


	20. Strife and Sickness

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay on this chapter. But I apologize with the longest chapter yet! It's gonna get heavy... Thanks again for all the positive reviews. I appreciate them all very much indeed! Enjoy and remember it is a great day to be alive!

Strife and Sickness:

The first glint of dawn appeared through Elizabeth's window. As she awoke she briefly panicked as she forgot her present location. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ Then she remembered the feeling of his lips on hers and for the first time since October that she was truly looking forward to the promises the day would bring. She much felt as though she were her old self once more.

She looked around her room and began to admire its beautiful simplicity. Roses adorned the wallpaper, her bed was the most comfortable she believed she had ever slept in and a beautiful wardrobe embellished with roses carved into the wood stood firmly against one of the walls. She went to open it to begin unpacking, but found it full of all of her belongings...all except her novels which were placed in alphabetical order on the desk. She quickly took up a paper and quill and began to write to her relations.

 _Papa,_

 _Mr. Collins' funeral was two days ago. I found myself removed from the premises by Lady Catherine de Bourgh. I am in London. I had hoped to stay with my aunt and uncle Gardiner, but when we arrived to Gracechurch street the house was empty._

 _Mr. Darcy in all of his politeness, invited me to stay at Darcy House along with his sister. It is beautiful here and would love to continue here, but as I am in mourning I must be with family. I look forward to your response as to what to do._

 _I appreciate the letter you sent me, but I know I cannot return to Longbourn until action is taken place. Mama will blame me for my late husband's death claiming it to be none other than my fault. For I should have died in his place. Even when she comes into the knowledge of my increasing, I pray she may understand and be glad for her first grandchild. I also fear that once my period of mourning is over she will throw me to the next heir to Longbourn. If that is the case father, you must understand one thing. I vow my very heart and soul to this: I will never marry again unless for the very deepest of love. I have firsthand witnessed the effects a loveless marriage full of abuse to one's spouse can do to a person. I understand you and your wife were able to somewhat tolerate one another, but I will never subject to that again. I am Elizabeth. I deserve more, from marriage, from myself, and especially from you. I have found myself again; who I was before my marriage, but she is not the same...she never will be. She now knows the faults of man, now more than ever. If Mrs. Bennet is unable to respect my wish, then she will never see me again, for I will have no desire to see the woman who insisted I marry that man, placing me now in less than desirable circumstances._

 _Send my love to Mary, Kitty, and Lydia. Tell them I will write them soon._

 _If you are aware of the Gardiner's present location, please send it with your missive in response to this letter. At the moment I feel as though their home would be most supportive and understanding of my situation._

 _Elizabeth_

It immensely grieved her to write the words to paper. She knew only the very strongest if words would cause her father to react. As she signed it, she began to cry. She found her emotions quite unstable the last few days, she was unsure as to why. Her mother never explained what was to happen during the increasing, only that it gives your husband an heir. But such was not the case for her mother.

A sudden burst of nausea befell her. She ran to the chamber pot and relieved herself of the meals of the last day. She then rang for a maid. The maid who attended to her was not the same which assisted her the night before. It was none other than her Sarah. The same woman who helped her cover bruises left by her husband and who dyed her dresses upon his death. The Sarah that had been her only source of light in the dark times in the Hunsford parsonage. Elizbeth nearly squealed at First the maid cleaned the chamber pot and then assisted in the choice of a gown, something simple and fashionable, then added a black shawl. She handed her finished letter to the maid for sendoff. The rider should arrive to Longbourn and and arrive back to London with a reply by days end.

Then Elizabeth sat back at her desk and took up a paper.

 _Dear Jane,_

 _I cannot put words to describe the emotion I feel, and indeed it is not a joyous feeling. At our last meeting you were thrilled at your own happiness, I assumed you could see that I was quite unhappy. Instead of helping me to understand, you threw your own happiness in my face._

 _What did I do to deserve such treatment? I do not know. But I never will be the same again, I am sure of it. Till this moment I never knew myself. Now I am stronger, I will defend myself and those I care about from harm. I should so wish to add you to the grouping of people who I defend, but if you must be in the group of people determined to ridicule me, I will not idly stand by anymore._

 _I am sorry if my words have come across harsh, I feel as though only express plainness will get through to any of our family._

 _Elizabeth_

She retreated downstairs to find Georgiana in a sitting room, jumping from the chair to greet her.

"Elizabeth, how are you this morning? I was planning on taking a walk, would you care to join me?" Georgiana looked pleadingly towards her friend.

"Georgiana of course I will accompany you, but really you must stop that nasty habit of persuading others to your own will. It is not the way of a lady." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Georgiana looked slightly ashamed. Then Elizabeth burst into laughter.

"Georgie, I am only teasing. For all the differences between your brother and yourself, you are quite similar indeed. You need not be so serious all the time dear." Georgiana released a breath, one which was held of her own accord, unknowingly so.

They walked to the back of the house where the small park was. It was a beautiful sight to have such greenery while still on their property in London. The two walked around enjoying the pleasures of the outdoors when Georgiana ended the silence.

"May I enquire as to what occurred after I left the ballroom last night?" Georgiana asked.

"Georgiana Darcy! Why on earth would you ask such a thing?"

"Because when I stopped playing the two of you were looking so dreamily into the other's eyes I felt very uncomfortable. I wanted to know if anything was said, or if your feelings towards him may have changed at all."

"First off, as your close friend I can assure you that nothing of a serious nature was said. However, we did give each other leave to speak using our Christian names. I thought you would want to know before you witnessed such an interaction." Georgiana's face radiated with happiness and housed a grin which consumed her entire face.

"Oh Lizzy, I am so happy for you. This is wonderful."

"Please understand that nothing has been said betwixt us, this occurred because the both of us were uncomfortable speaking on such formal terms. Hearing him utter "Mrs. Collins" was the worst feeling of that which I have ever felt. That being said, it is only to take place while the three of us remain in this house. We cannot have reputations ruined. Even if…" She blushed as her voice trailed off. She began walking in the direction of the house. Georgiana grabbed her arm. Elizabeth stopped and turned towards her.

"What was that Elizabeth?" She raised both eyebrows in complete shock of what was and was not spoken aloud.

"We, the both of us may have acted against propriety."

"What was done? Elizabeth have you been compromised?"

"The minute you left us alone, then technically yes, but no we both slept in our own rooms if that is what you are asking." She commented drily.

"Then what happened?"

"We kissed. Although the kiss, was short, I have never felt so conflicted in my life. I have never felt so alive as when he and I kissed, and I have never felt such as guilty either. Society dictates that I cannot be happy, yet I am when around Fitzwilliam. He is probably pacing in his study right now ready to banish me from the premises because I ruined his reputation." She placed her hands into her face to hide from the embarrassment of confession.

"Lizzy you have nothing to feel guilty over. My brother was well aware of his actions. You must know that he would never do something so rash as to have you removed from the premises. Never. He lo一he cares for you too much." Both stood in uncomfortable silence, both aware of what Georgiana nearly said. Neither wanting to discuss the matter any longer, they returned to the house.

They were directed towards the dining room to break their fast. They found Darcy reading a newspaper with a plate of food untouched. He stood upon their entry.

"Good morning Georgiana." He greeted. Noticing his lack of speech this morning, Elizabeth spoke.

"Anything of note in the paper this morning?" He looked up at her from the paper.

"Nothing." He said coldly, placing the paper down on table and began eating. The three ate in silence, after eight painfully awkward long minutes Elizabeth spoke again.

"I wrote to my father and sister this morning. I wrote to him asking if he knew where my aunt and uncle were, among other things. I wrote to Jane about hoping to mend our relationship as sisters." Darcy nodded his head in agreement.

Minutes later they all departed and fled to their separate spaces: Darcy to his study, Georgiana to the music room and Elizabeth to her chambers or more accurately to her chamber pot, as breakfast was not sitting well with her, or rather not sitting well with the baby.

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy was at a loss. He knew he made a huge mistake. Now he berated himself enormously over it. Distancing himself from her was what he believed to be the best course of action. He tried to write Richard to seek his advice, but everything came out worse than the events that took place. He very well could not write to Bingley on the matter as that would make the relationship between the sisters so much worse. Instead he turned to his parents.

Upon his father's death he was given leave to all of his father's writings, investments and all other papers regarding guardianship in addition to the deed to Pemberley and all other property. These were kept at the bank, all except his father's journals which he kept some of at Darcy House while the rest resided at Pemberley. Throughout the past five years, they had become a source of wisdom. A guide from beyond the grave to help him navigate his roles as a brother and landlord. Given his present circumstances, he turned to the page most often read..

 _March 23, 1780,_

 _Tonight was unexpected. I attended the ball held for Lady Anne Fitzwilliam's coming out. As I attended school with the Viscount I had seen her before on occasion when I had stayed with the family. But in the last few years she has grown into a respectable young lady. When I first saw her in the receiving line, I asked to dance the Supper Set with her, she quickly agreed. I was left quite excited indeed._

 _I have never been one for social events. Balls become to stuffy for my tastes. I feel as though the walls begin to cave in on me when mothers throw their daughters my way. Yet, I do my duty as a gentleman, as a Darcy to act the polite and attentive gentleman. It can be trying on occasion, but tonight was different than those nights._

 _When my time came to dance with Lady Anne she had danced every set until that point, yet she did not appear to be tired. She had exuberant amounts of energy, but displayed them the way of a lady. We talked of books, of poetry we enjoyed and of music. She mentioned having been working on St. Matthew Passion by Bach. I was impressed. After our dance concluded we went into the dining hall where she sat beside me, with some of our mutual acquaintances surrounding us. I persuaded her to take up the pianoforte and played Ave Verum Corpus by Mozart. She was positively radiant._

 _At that point in time, I knew in my heart that she was the woman I would hope to earn her affection, and to one day marry. When I made her laugh, my world stopped, the noise was all too soothing. I promise to love and to cherish her, for her to never regret a moment in my company. I just hope that my lack of title may be enough, she could marry anyone. But I hope she would consider me an option worth taking._

Fitzwilliam sat at his desk trying to understand his parents situation in comparison to his own. Coming up short by way of comparison, he turned to a random page.

 _June 21, 1780_

 _I am filled with gratitude and joy. Today I rode to Matlock from Pemberley to visit for a time, but as the Viscount was in town and the Earl sick in bed, the Countess, Lady Anne and Lady Catherine were able to receive calls. I gave them my best wishes for the Earl's recovery. The Countess suggested a walk, for her daughters had been cooped up all day and could enjoy a bit of fresh air._

 _Lady Catherine quickly fell behind Anne and I, for she was not one to get out much. My nerves were rising as she spoke. I remember not what she talked of, but the way in which she spoke excited me for her voice was full of passion._

 _After a moment of contemplation, I decided that now was the time as good as any to ask her for her hand. I cannot reiterate the words I spoke, I only remember the worry in my voice and the shakiness in my hands. Looking to her face, I saw her features brighten. A natural glow to her beautiful complexion. When she replied that she would indeed marry me I was consumed with joy and gratitude for this most remarkable woman who was to stay at my side until death._

 _I pray that one day our children may learn what it is to love another with your whole heart. There are no limitations, no restrictions. Real love is without limits, it is unconditional. I want to be everything for Anne. She deserves everything; compassion, love, devotion, respect, time and patience. It will not be easy, I am sure there will be a great many challenges on the way. But I am willing to endure them as long as she is by my side through it all._

Fitzwilliam Darcy felt as though his father were speaking directly to him, not wanting to disrupt the dialogue, he continued.

 _July 5, 1780_

 _A great suffering has befallen, the Earl of Matlock has passed. I did my very best to comfort Anne in her time of grief these past two days. However, the love that she felt for her father consumes her. I quite remember the recent passing of my own father, the grief has faded in these past three years, but I still wish he were still alive. His calming presence and certain demeanor made for a great man and landlord. I feel as though I may never measure up to his legacy._

 _Since Anne will be in mourning for a year our marriage will be pushed back. At the sudden loss of the man who I was prepared to see as a father-in-law, indeed who I looked up to as a father for a portion of my life was quite a surprise indeed. She also grieves the loss of him to walk with her down the aisle. That was a tradition most important to her, the new Earl as the head of the family will do so now...eventually. When the time is right. I know this time may be trying for both Anne and I, but am willing to wait for her. She is the only woman I could ever and will ever love. If I have to wait a year for her I will, for she is worth it. Her beauty and intelligence drew me in, but her pure heart and compassionate nature bade me to stay. I will wait all that is necessary for her, no matter what._

Fitzwilliam realized his mistakes and faults. Elizabeth deserved more from him. Not infatuation or lust, but long standing devotion. She deserved a Benedick, not a Romeo. One to care for the genuine Elizabeth, not simply her physical features. How he berated himself. How he wished to have acted differently. There was nothing more to do to change the past. That would forever remain as it was. He planned to take the rest of the day to work on estate business then apologize on the morrow in hopes of mending their relationship. He would wait for her as his father before him.

* * *

Elizabeth lay on her bed crying, for she made an utter fool of herself. How wrongly she acted. She was determined to never disclose the events of the last two days to another living soul. She read in her room until late that evening before the call for supper when her note from Longbourn arrived.

 _My Dearest Lizzy,_

 _I am writing to inform you that your aunt and uncle departed this week on an unexpected tour of Scotland. They will be gone for several weeks. As I do not wish to have you remain in another gentleman's home for longer than necessary, tomorrow morning our carriage will arrive to retrieve you from London. Once the Gardiners return to London, you may as well, should you wish to._

 _I look forward to seeing you again my daughter._

 _Father_

Elizabeth rejoiced at the thought of leaving the grasp of Mr. Darcy. There was a time when she thought him caring and kind, that was gone. He proved himself this morning. As there were a great deal of preparations to be made before dawn, Elizabeth took dinner in her room. She walked to the rose covered wardrobe and began packing her dresses. Repacking her books and few other items which had been unpacked, she wiped the tears from her face. Once her trunks were packed, she began to write. She did not stop until the glorious light of the sun began to shine upon the city.

She walked to Georgiana's room for the last time.

"Georgiana, I know it is early, but I wanted to bid you farewell. It is unlikely that we will see each other soon and I wanted to thank you again for all you have done for me." Georgiana had tears welling in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, must you go. I understand you need to be with family, and I am sure Fitzwilliam will apologize for his actions yesterday. Please stay, I need you." Handing the parchment in her hands to Georgiana, Elizabeth replied.

"Georgie, I must leave. My fathers carriage has just arrived, please if you will give this letter to your brother. I could not say goodbye in person and I needed to explain my thoughts on the incident."

"I will make sure he receives this. Goodbye Lizzy." The two friends shared one last embrace. Elizabeth Collins mustering all the courage in her capable body walked into the Bennet Carriage heading towards the chaos of her childhood home.


	21. Reflections and Rejections

**A/N:** Hey y'all! I wanted to thank you for all of the positive comments which I have received, it has been an interesting road so far, that said we are not nearly done. Continuing with the theme of the past little bit we've got another "longer" chapter. That said do y'all prefer shorter like 1-2K chapters every 2-3 days or longer 3K+ chapters once a week? I created a poll which you can view on my profile to give me an idea of what that the majority wants. Any other thoughts are welcome in the comments as always. I still read every one. I would like to know what is best geared towards what you guys want...other than to read Lizzy's letter to Darcy of course! :) Have an awesome day and remember it is a great day to be alive!

* * *

Reflections and Rejections:

Fitzwilliam Darcy awoke to the sound of a moving carriage. Noticing the placement of the sun, he surmised it was far too early for any member of the ton to come calling. He briefly glanced from his window to find what he believed to be the Bennet carriage. His suspicions were confirmed when mere moment later Elizabeth herself was handed into the coach, a disappointed look cast upon her face.

Fitzwilliam grabbed his dressing gown and retreated down the stairs, when he reached the front entrance, the carriage was gone and well on its way. He retreated back to his rooms and rang for his valet. Once readied, he set off to find his sister downstairs.

She was in the drawing room, a smug look on her face and a letter placed in her lap. Before he had the chance to speak she turned red in the face and began.

"How could you do this Fitzwilliam?! How could you drive her away from me?" Even though she was angry, tears began to well. She pushed them back.

"How could you simply let her leave?" His face full of regret and self-loathe.

"Are you placing the blame on me brother? For I know that your actions two days ago and then your lack thereof yesterday are what caused her to flee. Heartbroken one might conclude."

"I never meant for her to leave. My plan was to apologize today for my actions which I took yesterday. I read father's journals and discovered where I had gone wrong. I realized that she was a woman worth waiting for. I want her in my life. I need her in my life, but now I suppose it is too late now. She is gone, if that is what she wants, then that is what shall be." Addressing the letter which lay in her hands, he continued, "Is that from Elizabeth?"

"Yes, she wanted me to give this to you. She wanted to explain her own thoughts on the matter. I hope she is able to put your pride where it belongs, for we both know she is quite capable of doing so. Enjoy brother!" She walked off more disgusted than she had ever been towards her brother. He prayed she would not be angry with him for long, but his actions did rid her of her only friend. He retreated to his study and opened the letter.

 _Mr. Darcy,_

 _Just two days prior to my writing this you gave me leave to address you by your Christian name. After the events following, I cannot do so now. Instead of condemning you and filling this page with words of hatred, I thought what better than to explain my thoughts on what became of our friendship using what I have now made out of your character._

 _Upon our first meeting, I thought you a man quite unsociable and taciturn. You rarely spoke, when you did, nothing but your pride was released into society. I thought it rather odd that you were a good friend to a man of such good breeding and attentive behavior as Mr. Bingley. As I became acquainted with your sister, I better understood you, a brother who deeply cares for his sister. Albeit too much on occasion, for I am certain you thought me too below her stature to pursue an acquaintance. I believed you to be all goodness, but appearances can indeed be misleading. I believed you to improve upon closer acquaintance Mr. Darcy, but once I gave you all I had to offer, you were exactly who I originally thought. A proud, disagreeable, man blinded by his own prejudices. I who have prided myself on my own discernment, who have valued myself on my abilities! How humiliated in this discovery I was. How was I mislead by so vain a man, I know not. But I can assure you, it will never happen again._

 _I have every reason in the world to think ill of you. No motive can excuse the unjust and ungenerous part you acted there. I opened up my own vulnerabilities to you, and you used me most abominably. I should have known upon first meeting that you were the sort of man to prey upon young women. Perhaps Mr. Wickham and yourself are more alike than previously thought. I suppose after your reading this, you shall prohibit my friendship with your sister. The time I spent with her will always be of a good memory. I am resolved to only look to the past as its remembrance gives pleasure; Mr. Darcy, I'm afraid, will not be looked back upon. Apologize to Georgiana for me, if you will. I require time alone with my family at present. There are things I must sort out, this will be the case for an indeterminable length of time._

 _With this I have nothing else to say other than well wishes for your sister's health and happiness._  
 _-Elizabeth Collins_

Darcy whitened in embarrassment of his own actions and his heart grieved with sadness, _so this is your opinion of me, my Elizabeth? No, not my Elizabeth. Not "Elizabeth" at all. She will now and forever be Mrs. Collins. That is what she said. For once, I will respect her wishes, as it would appear that I have lacked in doing so since the beginning of our acquaintance._

Prior to the events of the past two days, Darcy had hoped to assist her after she completed her confinement. For the first time in his life, Darcy wanted his attentions to be received, it just so happened the woman he sought them from, did not return them. At least not anymore. His heart ached. It was at this moment, this state of mourning and loss that he realized that love was more than simply a strong inclination for another. It was a sense of being, he felt as though he needed to protect her, and he had utterly failed.

He longed to assist her in putting her life together after the tragedies and her past marriage. To give her the opportunity to feel what love could be. But he destroyed all her hopes and happiness with him. He bore the weight of this for many months. Georgiana tried to relieve him from his suffering, but he would not. He worked on the estate and visited tenants with a smile, but those closest to him saw through the façade. He sought out relief in his cups. Never before had he done so, but as events were brandy was the only solace. It allowed him to subdue the pain of his loss. He became a shell of the man he once was.

* * *

While in the carriage, Elizabeth's mind reflected on her past actions and emotions of late. With conflicted emotions, her mind wished to have changed the phrasings in the letter she wrote to Mr. Darcy. She surmised that her anger and hasty writing caused for ungenerous remarks concerning his own character. Perhaps she had been too hard upon him? No indeed, he needed his pride put in check. _Although at present I am pained greatly, it will pass. And in the meantime perhaps my grief will appear as though I am mourning._

She reflected on her relationships with her family and friends, several of them were in need of amendment. She prayed that she would not be too late to do so. However, there were relationships such as that with her mother that she had no wish to amend. If Mrs. Bennet already knew of her increasing she would be overjoyed at the prospect of the entailment breaking...If the child was born a male. If not, she feared her mother would push her at the next heir to Longbourn until Mrs. Bennet was secure in her own position.

Father had been placed in a difficult situation when Mrs. Bennet forced the marriage. Elizabeth believed he chose the way that had resulted in the most peace at Longbourn. However, that was not the case for all members of the party. She understood her father was prepared to make changes to his own character and his responsibilities as a father, husband and landlord. Elizabeth awaited the moment when she began to see the man who was once her "Papa."

Elizabeth keenly felt her hasty missive to her sister. The words too harsh to describe. Jane never meant for her words to be ever taken in such a way, yet they were and it was Elizabeth's own doing. Their friendship would never be what it once was, but she hoped that it could become stronger from this experience. 

Mary earned the right to be loved by her family, not blatantly tossed aside. Elizabeth now knew what that felt like and she so wished to change her ways. Mary was perhaps rather awkward in society, but with some guidance she would be a wonderful young woman that any man would happily wed.

When it came to her two youngest sisters, she was at a loss. Their behavior of late had been quite discreditable, but with assistance from herself, Jane and if their father be willing, a governess, they could become respectable young ladies in their own right.

At the end of these reveries, her carriage slowed as it approached the gates of Longbourn. As the footman assisted her out of the carriage Elizabeth watched her family—save Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Bingley—walk out of doors to greet her upon her arrival. Mr. Bennet approached first.

"My dear Lizzy. I am glad you have come home. Your mother stays above stairs. Later I wish to speak to you in my library." His voice unsteady, his face filled with guilt Elizabeth quickly responded.

"Of course father, I will join you as soon as I change and unpack my trunks." She expected no less from Mrs. Bennet. Her sisters all greeted her warmly and with genuine affection for their sister.

"Once I return from speaking with papa, I should like to spend time with each of you, if you do not object?" With assurances that they should all wish to spend time with her, Elizabeth quickly hurried upstairs to her room. Upon realizing that since her departure less than two weeks ago, her room had been converted and the excess furniture were gone Mary gave her insight.

"Directly after Jane's marriage to Mr. Bingley, mama had your beds and furniture placed in the attic. Until we can have them brought down again, will you mind sharing with me temporarily?"

"Of course not Mary." Mrs. Bennet in her absence decided that her dear Lydia should not indeed be confined to sharing with mediocre Kitty. The youngest of the Bennets was then awarded with the largest of rooms after the rooms for Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. This room was once Jane and Lizzy's, fond memories flooded her vision. Her desire to mend her relationship became ever more prevalent.

The two eldest sisters now turned to Mary's room, which was the smallest, for at the time Mary insisted that "The size of a bedroom was not equal to the strength of their character in the eyes of God." After one night together in the shared room, she regretted her past remark.

After washing the grime off the journey from her face, Elizabeth met her father in his study. He gestured for her to sit down.

"Lizzy, how do you fare? Was the journey too much for the child?" His face contained great worry for his favorite. An emotion which was scarcely ever shown by Mr. Bennet.

"I am well papa. I am not far along for the babe to be kicking in frustration, so I will say that he or she is fine."

"Good, good. After reading your letters I realized I had performed a great disservice to you and your sisters. Instead of caring for you as a father should, I allowed your mother to force you into submission and I did nothing to stop her. You, all of you deserved more from me. My negligence caused you a painful marriage." Pulling from a pile of letter which lay on his desk he continued. "Ah, here is it, ' _You sent me into a cage of carnivorous wolves without any way of defending myself. I was free, his for the taking. He took it and took it. Now I am left a widow at age twenty and with child. Praying that this child may not become the monster that was its father. And as much as it pains me to say it, but at times its maternal Grandfather._ ' Lizzy" he said looking to her squarely, "I cannot tell you how much it grieved me to hear those words from you. You indeed were correct. I had failed you, I promise from this day forward, to be what you and your sisters need in a father."

They entered into a great lapse of silence. Neither one wanting to break the cold air between them. After minutes Mr. Bennet asked that which he had been dearly wishing to ask.

"If I were to procure a governess for your younger sisters, do you believe they would object? What is your own opinion?"

"I believe it would do them a great deal of good. Lydia I am sure would object at first, but if someone were to explain to her that she would be more likely to 'catch a husband' with good manners, she may be willing to submit to such a scheme. As long as Kitty were able to learn more and further her accomplishments, I am sure she would have no objections."

It was nearly three o'clock and Mrs. Bennet decided to grace the household with her screeching.

"HILL! Where is Hill? HILL I NEED YOU! It would appear that my widowed daughter decided she must live here once again. I suppose I shall speak with her. Please send her to me promptly." Upon hearing her mother's voice, Elizabeth excused herself and set off in search of her mother.

"WHERE IS THAT GIRL?" The yelling came in the direction of the drawing room.

"I am here mama." She spoke as sweetly as able.

"Why am I just now finding out that you are in MY home?"

"Father wrote to me last night and had the carriage sent for me early this morning. He did not want me staying with the Darcys". Mrs. Bennet sighed in response.

"Elizabeth, how could you have allowed Mr. Collins to die? Have you no compassion for my nerves? Now I shall be sent out into the hedgerows as soon as your father passes. What will become of us all?" What Mrs. Bennet neglected to tell her least-favorite child was that she had already been in contact with her brother Phillips in search of the next heir to Longbourn. She hoped that Elizabeth could be of use and marry him as soon as possible. She did not have any other prospects after all.

"I did not let him die mother! I tried to save him, there was nothing I could do when he was unconscious on the floor of the carriage. I had to escape, when the men arrived to look for him, he had been dead for some time."

"That is no excuse! I thought I had raised you better than this. While under my roof you shall do as I say Elizabeth! I will hear no objections—"

"No she will not!" The screeching of Mrs. Bennet had kept them from hearing Mr. Bennet's entrance.

"Mr. Bennet, I have need of her to marry the next heir! Or what will become of us all!"

"Elizabeth, you are excused. I understand your sisters wished to spend time with you today." Releasing a sigh of relief Elizabeth thanked her father and left, closing the door behind her.

"Fanny, I need you to understand something—"

"No you must listen to me. She has never been a useful sort of person, this gives her the opportunity to be so."

"No! I idly stood by before, but not again! Should Elizabeth choose to remarry it will be HER choice! Not mine and not yours Mrs. Bennet. Also I will no longer have you condemning the girls who are not your favorites. Namely: Elizabeth, Mary and Kitty. They cannot help that they were born women, nor can they help their amount of beauty. Mrs. Bennet, you must begin to treat them as people. For there may come a time when you ask something of them and they may not give it to you because of your treatment of them."

"Pray tell, what may I ask of them?"

"A place to live Mrs. Bennet. The opportunity to meet your grandchildren. If these are things which you should ever hope for, then you must change your habits. If you do not I will cut off your pin money if it comes to that."

"Oh Mr. Bennet!" She sat in resignation and brought her handkerchief to wipe her fake tears from her face. With this he left the room.

* * *

The next five weeks brought all the Bennet and former Bennet sisters together once again in unity once again. During which time, Elizabeth sought out her sister Jane at Netherfield, she was quite uncomfortable. After several minutes of undisturbed silence Elizabeth spoke.

"Jane, I am indeed so sorry for the words that I have written. I have found that as I have been increasing my emotions have not been my own. I understand if you will not accept my apology, but I will beg for your forgiveness nevertheless."

"Lizzy, I will admit that I was quite hurt by the words which your hand had produced. But seeing you hear now under these circumstances makes me realize the immense stress you were feeling both at the time of my wedding and the time in which you wrote the letter. I wish I had done more to ease your agony then, but I shall attempt to do so now." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and Jane had all the proof in which she needed to understand that Elizabeth as an expectant mother was not the same Elizabeth as before.

With their squabbles having been quite forgotten. Jane was quite excited for her sister and her pregnancy. Elizabeth was able to be frank with Jane concerning her ability—or lack thereof—to keep down food. Jane and Mr. Bingley talked of wanting a family, but it appeared Jane did not possess the easy ability to conceive as her sister had. Elizabeth reassured her sister in her insecurities that it would happen in time and that hers and Mr. Bingley's children would be beautiful just as their parents.

As Elizabeth and Mary continued to share a room their nearness to one another strengthened their bond greatly. Elizabeth's bed had been brought down which she greatly appreciated. When Elizabeth would retreat to the chamber pot when she was nauseous, Mary would ensure her hair was properly held back. The two would read together and discuss potential names for the growing child within.

One morning, Mr. Thomas Bennet was in search of his daughters, who he found walking in the garden. The beginnings of spring near, the flowers had begun to bud. Lydia was picking them and placing them in her hair. Kitty was skipping through the park and Mary was reading from Fordyce's Sermons. Elizabeth looked both content and anxious. He hoped to ease her troubles.

"Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty and Lydia, would you please join me in my library?" They quickly did as asked. When they reached the doors they sat down, their father began pacing.

"My dear girls, I must speak with you on matters which concern all of you in one respect or another. Elizabeth, I am aware that at the moment you are sharing a room with Mary. You and I are both aware that situation will not work for much longer. As you will require more space and your own room you shall have what is presently Lydia's as it is the largest."

"But Papa!" Lydia cried in opposition.

"No Lydia, your sister needs to have her own room. I will not be moved on the subject."

"But why? As she is an old maid, it is not as though she needs her own space to get ready for balls." Mr. Bennet looked to his eldest daughter in the room as if to say do you want to tell her or shall I? Elizabeth resigned.

"Lydia there is a particular reason for my needing my own room and a larger room at that; I am increasing." Looks of shock appeared on her sister's faces, for all except Mary. Gasps and squeals were heard from any point in the entire house. After a moment to collect herself again, Elizabeth continued. "I should wish if you kept this to yourselves. I would wish that this stay private for as long as possible. I know that it cannot be long."

"That leads us to the next topic of which I wanted to talk to you girls of. I have decided to hire a governess." Lydia began to cry. "Lydia that is precisely why I decided to hire one, you need to be more of a lady as do you Catherine. Ladies do not cry out as such. I have written to my brother Phillips and he has acquired a list of reasonable governesses." He held up the paper. "Elizabeth along with your help we can interview the potential hires together, if you would oblige me. Your thoughts on this matter mean a great deal to me."

"Of course father."

"Mary, I understand that you have a greater desire to play music better? Well if that be the case, an amount of time will be set aside for music lessons each day which you may be a part of. Are there any questions?" It was Kitty who replied.

"Lizzy, when is the baby coming?" She asked.

"In September." Elizabeth replied looking to her stomach at the miniature bump which could just barely be seen through her empire-waist dress. Kitty began doing the math in her head and then realized her sister was nearly halfway through her increasing and her confinement would soon begin.

"Lizzy, when were you going to tell us?" Kitty almost looked hurt.

"Once I have passed the critical time and I feel the quickening. I was going to tell you within the next two weeks at most. I myself am still struggling to believe it as fact. That is the reason why I have been taking meals in my room. Mary knew, I had to tell her early on as we have been sharing a room. She has assisted when the baby decided he or she was not in favor of what I had just previously consumed." She laughed wholeheartedly. "I fear I must inform mama of the news as well." She looked uneasy.

"Would you like us to assist you Lizzy?" Mary asked.

"No I must do this on my own, if she find out that you all knew before her there would never again be peace at Longbourn and that is a punishment I should not wish to inflict on any of you."

"Would you like us to assist you Lizzy?" Mary asked.

"No I must do this on my own, if she find out that you all knew before her there would never again be peace at Longbourn and that is a punishment I should not wish to inflict on any of you."

* * *

It was above ten minutes before Mrs. Bennet was revived upon hearing the news of her daughter's increasing. Elizabeth left the room as she began to wake to avoid the inevitable crowing from her mother. Upon Mrs. Bennet's revival she requested the carriage to tell the news to Lady Lucas. Her request was denied.

"Mr. Bennet, but I must tell our neighbors of our good fortune. Now I will not be thrown to the hedgerows!" Her countenance full of joy.

"My dear, first off the child could be born a girl, if that is the case then the next heir to the estate would be able to claim their rights to Longbourn upon my demise. Also, even if it is born a boy, I would have to live long enough for him to grow old enough to manage the estate; which would be another sixteen or seventeen years at the earliest."

"Oh Mr. Bennet, you take great delight in vexing me. You have no compassion on my poor nerves."

"I have the highest respect for your nerves my dear, they have been my old friends these twenty years. But Elizabeth wishes for her increasing to be kept private as long as may be. As this is her news, you will respect her wishes Fanny."

For the second time of late Fanny Bennet did what was asked of her regarding her family. She loved her daughters in her own way. Her love came in the form of overbearance and continual talk of lace and ribbons. That talk came out of fear of the entail, of not knowing what would become of them, now that she knew, she was determined to make amends with her second daughter. She went in search of her. She found her in the room she shared with Mary.

"Mary, will you please excuse us?" Mrs. Bennet asked. Mary looked to her older sister, upon seeing a confirmation in the form of a head nod Mary left and closed the door behind her. Fanny looked to her daughter, she could see how her increasing was affecting her. For the first time, she saw the beauty within Elizabeth's character and in her face. Had she not been so mad at her daughter, she could have seen the signs and begun to help her prepare for the newest arrival to the family. Here was a strong woman about to raise a child without a father, but even alone to the minds of society, she would not be alone. For she had a family to help, if she wanted it.

"Elizabeth, I must talk to you." Her screeching from before now gone, her voice was nearly soothing. This was a very rare occasion indeed. Fanny looked to her daughter square in the face and continued. "I wanted to tell you that I...I am sorry. I am sorry for all I've done to you. I know now how I have neglected you. Instead of coming to me with your increasing you went to your sisters and father. None of which have experienced what you are currently facing. I wish that I could have been a better mother to you. I should not have looked down upon you or your character. You are beautiful. I should never said that you were not. If you would like my assistance through the rest of your increase and through your confinement I would be honored to help you."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. Her mother apologizing for all the scorn she had put her through. Yet Elizabeth was uncertain if she was quite ready to forgive the woman.

"Mama, I appreciate your apology and accept it, but that does not mean we will suddenly be as close as you seem to be with Jane or Lydia. Despite your sentiments, your actions have forced me into my present situation. Albeit however unconsciously done, I am sure you did not wish me to be widowed. But, I would like your assistance in procuring a midwife, I don't know what qualifies a good choice and as you have done so five times, you are more experienced than anyone else in my acquaintance."

"I would be greatly honored to help in any way I can Elizabeth." Tears began to stream down the faces of both mother and daughter. They reached for the other into a loose embrace to ensure Elizabeth's comfort, but they held onto each other for quite some time. For but a moment, they were content as mother and daughter. This would be a moment both would look back upon with great pleasure for the rest of their lives.


	22. A Discussion and Deliberation

**A/N: More like Soapbox Today though...**

"So collins only had to apologise once for being an abusive rapist asshat and your bubbles for brains heroine would have had forgiven him too. Southern evangelicals truly deserve idiot orange leaders who are leading them to extinction."

Wow, what do you want me to say to that? Because I say "y'all" in the Author's Note I am suddenly a Southern Evangelist. Nothing against them of course, but really...I thought this century was supposed to be about acceptance and kindness, but instead I've received hate, after hate, after hate. You know what? I am sick of it. So even though I had other stories planned and started, they won't be published because of people like you. Thank you for making me hate my own writing and creativity. Whatever happened to the Golden Rule? Simply because one is hidden online does not give them the right to be bullies behind a glass screen. Hate is hate, find a new hobby as I will no longer tolerate this behavior. I am no longer a doormat.

Also you will find that I deleted this review, it was offensive to more than myself and I have the charity to want to protect others from the hate you give. I will now be looking through every review; it there are any hurtful, derogatory or satirical reviews they WILL BE DELETED. No EXCEPTIONS! However, if there is constructive criticism, I may leave it up, however that does not guarantee that it will affect the story. I will finish this story the way I want, I understand there was some controversy after that last chapter, but I am going to leave it as I see fit. It is my writing. I know how I want the characters to grow. Also have any of you actually made a pregnant woman really mad, if not well then you have no right to criticize me on my interpretation. She is growing, if you cannot accept that, STOP READING! That would be the most delightful birthday present I could receive...to only have people reading my work who enjoy it.

In addition to clarify a point in the last chapter. When Lizzy writes him and she says in his letter, "I believed you to improve upon closer acquaintance Mr. Darcy, but once I gave you all I had to offer, you were exactly who I originally thought." it was implied that by this she meant her friendship or even a possibility for love. I can understand how you may have perceived that line, but I implore all of you to not attack me for one line of writing.

Oh yeah, it was also my birthday yesterday...So thanks a lot.

* * *

A Discussion and Deliberation:

Later that evening, Mr. Bennet called Elizabeth into his office once more.

"Elizabeth, I believe we should comb through the list and then send word for interviews."

"I think that is a great idea father." Thus began the endeavor of procuring a governess for the younger Bennet sisters.

The list composed by Mr. Phillips had five candidates. Some were Jane's age, while others were closer to their mother's, presumably widows. Elizabeth empathized with those women, who were secure for a time but fate intervened and now they found themselves in service. Miss Randall from Hampshire and Mrs. Lewis from Essex caught Elizabeth's attention.

From what was gathered, Miss Randall was a daughter to the owner of a moderately-prosperous estate, when her father passed and no direct heir she was forced into the service. Mrs. Lewis was an older woman whose husband had passed close to ten years prior, she had served twelve families across the country―the number of which puzzled Elizabeth greatly― but otherwise seemed a good option. Her father assured her that her employment with that family could have been simply to help prepare a daughter for her coming out, once the daughter was out her services were no longer required. Elizabeth remembered something to that effect when Lady Metcalfe was inquiring after a governess from Lady Catherine. Elizabeth shuddered at the thought of the woman.

After much deliberation, they decided to try out Mrs. Lewis, for Lydia was in dire need of stricter principles, and they believed an older woman better suit to take on the task that was the youngest Miss Bennet. Mr. Bennet then wrote to his brother and the wait for the impending arrival on Mrs. Lewis began.

* * *

A few days following her reconciliation with her mother, Elizabeth reclaimed her old room, Lydia cried out in frustration, both of her parents were against her. She shouted and screamed in an attempt to get her way. Her tantrum had become too much that her father sent her to her room where she was then unable to attend the Phillips' card party. Only Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth and Hill were given keys to the room.

Even if Elizabeth had a desire to be out in society, which she did not, she was unable to while she was in mourning. When her family went to card tables at the Phillips, Lizzy sat in her father's study. Mary wished to stay with her, but Elizabeth always insisted that she go out and enjoy herself as "Miss Bennet." Mary deserved to spend time in society and to be a favorite among the officers who would be in attendance.

Elizabeth and her father had long since gone over her settlement, Mr. Collins, the gracious man that he was, settled an entire 200 pounds on her. When her family was away, she would look over the numbers, she didn't want to burden them, but she had no other option. The money to her name was nothing.

Elizabeth went to look after her sister. She unlocked the door to find the room in complete chaos. Elizabeth was full of bewilderment, never had she suspected such actions from Lydia. Her room was in complete disarray. Bonnets and ribbons cascaded to the floor in a furious frenzy of feminine frustration. Elizabeth quickly closed the door, securely locking it back into place before returning down the stairs again.

When her family returned from the Phillips two hours later, Elizabeth informed her father of Lydia's actions. He decided she would forgo dinner. And so it was. No one was to entertain her or see her until he gave his express permission.

The next morning when Hill went into Lydia's room to light her fire, she discovered the youngest Bennet to be missing.


	23. Escapades and Equanimity

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, it's been a while for this story...like almost six months. So give me a few days to go through and fix some mistakes through the previous chapters. I read through the first ten today and man, my proofing was rough. I had previously decided to put this down, but decided to look at this one again. Most of this chapter was already written, but I finished it today and here we are.

To those of you who have continued to support me this entire time, THANK YOU! It means a lot to me that there are still a great many people who really care about this story and want to see everything work out. Unfortunately that's going to take some time no thanks to everyone's favorite Lydia! Well have a great week!

-Camille

* * *

Lydia Bennet had been excited at first when her now widowed sister returned home, but the moment changes to Longbourn began to occur, her heart filled with contempt. When out in society she solicited her time with the officers, more specifically Mr. George Wickham. When her room was taken away from her, contempt turned to anger. When sent to her what was now her *new* room she took it upon herself that she could no longer live under the constraints that were Longbourn.

She voiced her concerns with Mr. Wickham when he came to her window that night. He realized she was not in attendance at the Philips'. As his creditors in Meryton were beginning to become vocal in their anger towards his debts, he was also resolved to quit the area. He thought he could bring her along for his own amusement then leave her alongside a road once he was done. Or at least that was his plan.

Lydia quickly began packing her essentials, for if she were to elope she would need something decent to wear for the wedding. She began packing her trunks. How she laughed at the thought of marrying before Kitty or Mary. Ribbons and bonnets flew around the room in an attempt to find the perfect ensemble. She thought she heard the door creak open slightly, but paid it no mind, she was a woman on a mission.

In hardly no time at all she was fully prepared to leave her childhood home, never to return as Miss Lydia Bennet. The next time she would be Mrs. George Wickham, oh how the thought excited her! She had never quite felt the feeling which escaped her the moment they were both safely in the carriage. His touch awoke all her senses.

* * *

When Mrs. Hill realized the child was missing, yes child for that is all she had been acting like for days, she quickly alerted her husband, who alerted the master, or for she could not directly do so. Hill wished to avoid informing Mrs. Bennet at all costs.

Mr. Bennet woke with a fright from Mr. Hill, who bore a frightened countenance.

"Mr. Bennet, Miss Lydia is gone."

"She probably went out for a morning walk."

"No, master she is missing. Her personal items and trunks are gone from her room." The two men ran to Lydia's room. It was indeed as Mr. Hill had said. She was gone. As he looked throughout the room for any signs of escape. He quickly found her window to be slightly ajar. Opening the window, Mr. Bennet saw the vines which grew next to it appeared to have been used in her escape. A bit of fabric from her dress clung to one vine in particular. Mr. Bennet was stricken with fear and anger at his youngest daughter. He had tried to correct her, yet she disobeyed.

He noticed the drawer to her vanity was unlocked. He opened it to find a brief missive addressed to Kitty. It was marked with the previous night's date. He tore open the wax seal and began reading.

 _My Dear Kitty,_

 _After the events of the past senight, I could not stay at Longbourn. With father being too strict and mother never letting me do anything. You will laugh when you know where I am gone, and I cannot help laughing myself at your surprise tomorrow morning, as soon as I am missed. I am going to Gretna Green, and if you cannot guess with who, I shall think you a simpleton, for there is but one man in the world I love and he is an angel. I should never be happy without him. You need not worry mama and papa, for I will write them and sign my name Lydia Wickham! What a good joke it will be! I can hardly write for laughing!_

 _Soon to be Mrs. Lydia Wickham_

Mr. Bennet was determined to inform his wife of the calamities which now plagued Longbourn. As their other daughters were at home, their reputations would also be in danger of ruination. He opened his wife's door and gently woke her.

"My dear, I must speak with you. I know this is very untoward, but it is a matter of great importance."

"What is it Mr. Bennet?" Both fear and curiosity were shown through her features. She quickly tied her dressing gown.

"Lydia has run off. We believe to Gretna Green. All of her belongings are gone, and this" he said handing her the fabric, "was found on a vine outside her window. I believe she climbed out her window in an attempt to escape. When her hem caught on to a vine she must have ripped it, to avoid being seen. I must find her before she ruins us all." His features became strained, he placed his face into his hands. "How could I have punished her so? For her to rather leave all she has ever known then have me as a father?"

Fanny was grieved indeed, but her first resolve was to ease her husband's troubled mind. "Thomas, you have done all you could of late to correct her behavior. She made her choices, now we must discuss what is to be done. I will not have my other daughters ruined on her account. Thank Heavens Jane is already married! But is there anything else indeed, which you know at present?"

"Oh yes, forgive me my fear, but I found this missive. It was addressed with yesterday's date to Kitty." He handed her the note. She became red in the face as her eyes skimmed the letter.

"Blast that foolish child! What will become of us!"

"My dear, I believe I must go to the coachman's office and see where the carriage was heading. Wickham may not have had the intention to leave for Scotland. Then I will return here and plan my departure."

"Would you like me to accompany you Thomas?" He took her hands in his, squeezing them gently.

"No Fanny, I have another task to ask of you. You must inform our other daughters of our present circumstances. Wherever I am required, I should not wish to place you into harm's way."

"If that is your wish Mr. Bennet, you must make haste before word gets out." With this he left his wife to be attended to.

* * *

Thomas Bennet walked out of the Coachman's office with a smug look of disappointment plastered upon his face. His visit was successful, however, their carriage was headed south. Not north. Lydia and Wickham were not heading to Scotland. She was ruined indeed. He mounted his horse in the direction of Netherfield.

He arrived, greeted by the housekeeper, who lead him to the library. She assured him her master and mistress would be down shortly. He realized that in his hurry to Netherfield he rode through several mud puddles, the hem of his buckskin breeches were covered in mud. After a few minutes Jane and Bingley came in together. Instead of marital bliss, worry covered her face.

"Father, whatever is the matter?" Jane asked before her husband had the chance.

"Jane, Lydia is missing. I hate to ask this of you, but I'm afraid your mother may need your assistance. Would you be willing to take care of her and your other sisters while I am in London. Their carriage was headed south, London is only justifiable destination which I have had the privilege to conceive."

"Of course father, I would be glad to assist my mother and sisters during such a time. If I may insist that they stay here at Netherfield for a time it would be easier to do so and there would be less talk concerning my visits." She glanced to her husband but a moment. Bingley walked over to the cart and poured two glasses of brandy. Handing one to his father in law. Although it was not quite eleven, the two men drank. Jane was unaccustomed to seeing either drink, but understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Mr. Bennet if I may, that is, assist you in London. I would be glad to join on the search for my sister in law if it eases my wife's worry." He grasped Jane's hand and looked to her as if to say, _I know this may be difficult, but I am needed._ She nodded in understanding.

"Well Bingley, I would appreciate your assistance greatly. When shall I expect the both of you at Longbourn?"

"I have a letter of business to write and then we shall be on our way directly following. With your approval sir, I should like to write my friend, Mr. Darcy to assist us. Wickham was an acquaintance of Darcy's, but Wickham's choices drew them apart. I believe Darcy may have paid many a debt from that man. Darcy knows his actions better than anyone else and may be able to aid us in the search for Miss Bennet."

"Are you absolutely certain that this gentleman will be able to assist despite our trying circumstances? Upon my brief acquaintance with the man I concluded his character as proud. A proud man would never agree to a scheme such as this." Mr. Bennet grew weary of the mention of the man which brought pain upon his favorite daughter.

"Mr. Bennet, I understand that at first sighting, his countenance may be deemed proud. But with closer acquaintance, one sees his generous nature despite his shyness in society." Bingley came to Darcy's defense, but not in a way in which he seemed ungentlemanly. His countenance remained all it ever was, generous and kind.

"If he is as you say he is, I shall appreciate his help in the matter greatly. I thank you both for your willingness to aid the family during this trying time. I shall see myself out."

* * *

Charles Bingley knew who he needed to write, he also knew this man to have been avoiding all mail since the time of Elizabeth Collins' carriage accident. The only way to get through to him was a third party, who could only receive mail from a female.

"Jane, whilst I write to Darcy, I need you to write his sister. You know as well as I that something happened when they were in London with your sister. He has not been returning any letters, not just mine, but to his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam as well. The Colonel wrote me to voice his concerns, I told him I knew nothing of what happened to cause such a transformation in his character. The Colonel also wrote explaining that he has been great in his cups of late, which is quite contrary to the man I've known these three years. If you write to her explaining that he needs to read the letter which I am about to start, he may remember his old self once more. If this be the case, he may also be of assistance in the search. After all, he knows Wickham the best." When Jane looked confused, Bingley proceeded to explain all he knew concerning their exchanges.

"I do not know everything, my dear, but what I do know of Mr. Wickham is that he lacks good intentions. He both harbors and lives in deceit. He was the son of Darcy's father's steward. They attended university together, but something happened during that time which drove the men apart. When I met Darcy he scarcely spoke of the man. When Darcy's father died, Wickham was given a living once it became vacant. Wickham declared his resolution of "Never taking orders." Darcy paid him the value of the living and I had never heard of any further encounters between the two, but after last summer Darcy clammed up, he closed off his interactions with others. I do not know any particulars my dear, but I would not doubt it if Wickham had something to do with it. Indeed, he is not a man to be trusted."

"Of course Charles. I will write to Miss Darcy, but should I tell her of the circumstances or simply ask of her to ensure her brother reads his letter?"

"She is but sixteen, perhaps we should conceal the unhappy truth, for as long as possible. Even though I know it cannot be long."

Bingley took to his desk to begin writing. Jane began writing her letter as well as hers was completed sooner, she began packing anything which she believed would help in her family's present comfort; smelling salts, books, and a new piece of music were collected. She was ignorant of how her family would take the shocking news. Nevertheless, her caring nature required her to prepare for the worst possible outcome.

Caroline finally took leave of her room. She saw Jane packing, she was both relieved and confused. With her interest peaking, she asked,

"Jane, where are you going? Not far away I hope?" Her sardonic shrill of a voice echoing through the halls of Netherfield. It was Charles who answered.

"We are going to Longbourn for the day Caroline. If you can be polite, you would be welcome to join us." Her face clearly showed what she thought of that prospect. Ever since her brother had married that country nobody, she had been vexed greatly.

"Charles I am not feeling well, I think I best stay here. I think this Hertfordshire air is affecting my lungs, perhaps we should quit Netherfield and go to the sea or rather better, London."

"Caroline, our home is Hertfordshire now, if you cannot accept that, you may go live with the Hursts in their London house. Not that London air would be much better." Instead of responding, Caroline marched up the stairway in defeat.

Bingley held his hand out to his wife, which she took immediately. Jane placed their intertwined hands upon her heart while they gazed into the other's eyes. Their brief interaction steadied him through the completion of his letter.

 _Darcy,_

 _Please, I implore you to read this letter all the way through prior to disregarding its contents. I know not what you have done with your letters of late, but I know my own have not been returned. The issue at hand is a matter of great importance and affects my youngest sister in law, Lydia._

 _This morning, when a maid went into Miss Lydia's room she was not there. It would seem that last night she left the safety of Longbourn to elope with George Wickham. Upon inquiry, Mr. Bennet discovered their carriage was headed south, not north. I know not the exact circumstances of your dealings with this man, nevertheless, your exchanges with him have forced you to become aware of his tactics. Please I beg you to assist us in discovering Miss Lydia, for my wife's sake._

 _Please write to my London house as that is where I will be once you have received this letter._

 _Bingley_

Bingley quickly sent out both his and Jane's completed letters via post. The sooner they arrived in London, the better. Perhaps by that time an ounce of Lydia's reputation may still be intact.

* * *

When the Bingleys arrived at Longbourn they were in all astonishment. Not only was Mrs. Bennet not in uproar, but she was attending to Elizabeth as gently as could be. With all of the stresses of the last six months, her body finally gave out. For all this time she convinced herself, and all others that she was in control of her emotions. The truth finally came to fruition. Taken to her room to rest and recuperate following her collapse in the drawing room, Elizabeth lay sleeping. Mrs. Bennet herself made sure that a cold cloth was placed upon Elizabeth's forehead. When Elizabeth awoke she could not believe this was the same woman who forced her to marry Mr. Collins. Instead of screaming of the hedgerows and ruination from Lydia's recklessness, she gently cared for her daughter.

Upon hearing of her sister's accident Jane was quickly in want of assisting, however her mother had need of her to assist elsewhere. Mrs. Bennet asked her most patient daughter to assist with her other sisters. Jane found that Mary had taken the news very deeply. She began quoting scripture of the necessity of virtue in a woman. Jane attempted to soothe her as best as she knew how.

"Mary I am aware of how this may affect you personally, but you must understand. God gave each of his children their own lives to live as they chose. Lydia may have acted wrongly, but that is not our place to judge her. She is still our sister yet. She always will be. One day perhaps, she my feel sorry for her present mistakes, but for now we must support our father and those who are aiding in the effort to find her. We do not need to condone her from afar. Even when she is found, we must still love her. Indeed, Christ said we must 'love our neighbors.'" Mary was silenced, for the first time in her life, scripture defeated itself. Perhaps there was more to life than quoting sermons.

* * *

Bingley met Mr. Bennet in the library to discuss travel was decided they would depart the next morning at dawn, for the sooner they discovered the youngest Bennet the sooner a marriage could take place. Mr. Bennet prayed they could work enough miracles to make such an event occur. Now he wished he had hired a governess years prior, if only he had done so. Maybe Lydia would be at home now in her studies instead of in an abandoned alley in London, or wherever she was.

Mr. Bennet had written an express to Mr. Gardiner to explain the details as they knew them and hoped for a quick response. Nearing 5:00 a response arrived.

 _Mr. Bennet,_

 _With circumstances being as they are, I cannot help but wish to help you in the search of my niece. I know London well, if Mr. Darcy is as familiar with the man's tendencies as Bingley says I will personally call upon him today. Hopefully by the time you are receiving this missive we will already have the man at our side._

 _As much as the circumstances grieve us, I look forward to seeing you on the morrow._

 _E. Gardiner_

Mr. Bennet walked to the cart and poured himself and his son-in-law a glass of port each.


	24. Dreams and Demons

**Warning:** This chapter includes characters suffering from PTSD. It is slightly intense.

A servant came in with a letter addressed from Jane Bingley, immediately Georgiana's interest peaked. She had received frequent correspondence from the woman. As Elizabeth Collins still refused to write her back, Georgiana used Jane's letters to update her on her friend's condition.

Looking at the directions, the writing appeared to have been rushed. She hoped everyone in Hertfordshire was well, but knew that as it had been sent express the chances were slim at best. Tearing open the seal, she began to read.

 _Miss Georgiana Darcy,_

 _In the last day something has occurred of a most serious and alarming nature, be assured that we are well. What I have to say relates to poor Lydia. As you are well aware, my father has kept my youngest sister from mixing in society as of late. Last night the Phillips held a party, one which Lydia was not allowed to attend._

 _This morning when the maid went into her room to light her fire, Lydia was not to be found. All her belongings and possessions had been removed from the premises. Upon searching her room a note was found stating that she intended to run off to Scotland with George Wickham. But we are certain they went south, most presumably to London. There are other details which you need not concern yourself with, however we are desperate and are in need of your brother's assistance. He who knows Wickham better than anyone, but we imagine that he is not himself. Please do your best dear Georgiana, my husband sent an express with mine addressed to your brother._

 _Thank you for your assistance in this matter. It means a great deal to all of my family._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Jane Bingley_

As she concluded reading the letter, Georgiana's hands were shaking. Tears welled in her eyes. The Bennets needed her and her brother. She had to be the one to break him from his cups, so he could be the hero they needed him to be.

She returned to her brother's study in Darcy House where she found him drunken, unconscious, and laying on a settee. Both his facial hair and the hair upon his head were far too long. The room smelled as though he hadn't bathed in months, which was probably the case. A stack of unopened missives and letters lay thrown about his desk. Before leaving the room, an idea occurred to her, Fitzwilliam would hate it, making it all the more pleasurable to her, but she would need assistance from several footmen.

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy awoke to the freezing temperature of water which splashed upon his skin. Jumping from the furniture, he looked towards his sister and the footmen she had ordered to drench him.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" His tone aggravated.

"Waking you. Sober up, your mind is needed today. The Bennets are in need of your assistance. Mr. Bingley wrote you a letter which lay on your desk." Before awaiting a response she walked out of his study, slamming the door behind her.

Darcy yelled at her, though she was no longer in his presence, "I shall do nothing of the sort! Those Bennets mean nothing to me now." Loud stomping from the hall approached his door, she swung it open.

"Yes you will assist them. Need I remind you that your closest friend is connected with them. He needs Fitzwilliam Darcy. Not the cowering, drunken, dirty, shell of a man which stands before me. I will not repeat myself again. Bathe, shave and then you may come down for tea." When he reached for a drink from his cart she continued.

"No sir, you most certainly will not." She turned to the footmen, "Sampson, Higgins get rid of all of it. Now!" When Darcy tried to object saying that he was master she once again reminded him that her actions had been that of an adult, while his were less than gentlemanly. That instead of going to Pemberley as was his original plan, he remained here confined to the four walls of his study. When he was unable to contrive an argument he followed his sister's orders and returned to his rooms. While Darcy lay in the bath water he looked out the window to see hundreds of pounds of alcohol dumped into the park of Darcy House.

Before heading downstairs, he looked for all of his hidden stores, but it would seem those had been care of as well.

"Blast!"

When he returned downstairs, his mind was clouded from the effects of his drinking. How he wished for another glass. He requested the curtains be closed in the house, this request was accepted by Georgiana. She hated forcing him to do this, but she knew he would be the only one to find George.

"Welcome back brother. It has been an age since I have seen you." Between the bags under his eyes, wrinkles across his face and a few grey hairs he looked miserable.

"Hello Georgiana, so what is so important that you took my drinks away for?"

"George Wickham has run off with Lydia Bennet. Mr. Bingley has requested your assistance in finding them. An express came this morning, it lay on your desk among piles of other missives from the past four and a half months."

"You read my mail?"

"No, Mrs. Bingley wrote to me also by express to ensure you read her husband's letter. They knew it would be unlikely that you read it without my direct interference. They did not give me too many specifics involving the situation, but I do know that George and Lydia are in London. Please help them Fitzwilliam. They need you."

"If Charles cares for his new family's reputation he can handle the situation. I am not needed."

"Fitzwilliam Andrew Darcy! You will help them. Think of Elizabeth, do you honestly think this situation is good for her condition. The additional stress is most uncomfortable. Even if nothing between the two of you ever comes to pass, you owe this to her. Can you not look inside yourself and do the honorable thing? Or if not, do this for my sake. She was my closest friend and due to your actions I have not seen her in months. If you care for me at all, you will help the Bennets."

Thinking over her words, he realized how foolish he'd been. But her yelling was causing his head to ache. He spoke softly, "Georgie, I am sorry for my inability to be the person you needed me to be these past months. I will do what I can to help rescue Miss Lydia, but I can make no promises. If I cannot find them, you will not hold this against me, will you?"

"I will not, if you have done everything within your power to discover them."

"I will do my best."

"That is all I am asking for, thank you brother." She released a long held breath. Finally, he was working with her.

No sooner had Darcy agreed, a Mr. Edward Gardiner was at their door. Darcy read the card remembering it to have been a relative of the Bennets. He briefly had made the man's acquaintance when visiting Netherfield for the wedding. He was shown into the sitting room as Darcy's study was in no condition for guests. He sent Georgiana to the music room to practice, these discussions were no place for a lady. When she objected, he promised he would help Mr. Gardiner and she conceded.

The man appeared anxious to be in Darcy's presence. He greeted his host. "Mr. Darcy, I understand you have been sent an express from my nephew-by-marriage. Have you had the opportunity to read it yet?"

Darcy shook his head, "No Mr. Gardiner I have not yet, but my sister has read the express sent from Mrs. Bingley. We understand enough of the situation. How may I be of service?"

"As you are aware Mr. George Wickham has run off with my youngest niece. I've had it from my brother Bennet, that you are well acquainted with the man."

"There was a time when I was once very well acquainted with him, that time has long since passed. However, I may know his whereabouts from some of his former accomplices. This is not the first time he has attempted something of this sort. But I am determined for it to be the last time. I will do my best to assist you Mr. Gardiner. Shall we get to it?"

* * *

Elizabeth lay in her bed at the Parsonage, her husband rolled onto his side. He moved on top of her, caressed his hands up her sides until he grabbed her neck and shook her into submission. She tried to move his hands from her neck, but it was of no use. She could hardly breathe as her airways were cut off by his hands. With her last ounce of strength she pushed him away, suddenly, she found herself in the carriage on the road to Rosings just before the accident. She hit him in the head with a book she was holding. And through his body from the carriage. She watched as the carriage rolled over, crushing his body. Blood covered her dress and hands. She awoke.

Beads of sweat collected on her forehead. Her body drenched in hot, sticky liquid. She felt for the large protrusion in her stomach. She began to slow her speeding heart rate as her mother jumped from her chair. "Lizzy...Lizzy...it's alright. It was just a bad dream. You need to take deep breaths. In…...out…...Again. In…..out…..I'm here my dear. Everything will be alright."

"It wasn't just a dream mama. It was so real." Holding her arms out, Fanny Bennet brought her daughter into a warm embrace. Watching her daughter move about in night terrors had been a terrifying experience for her.

"It was just a dream my dear. I've got you. I will always take care of you. But you must remember the baby. Keep breathing." Fanny rocked her daughter back and forth in her bed. After a few more minutes of this, Fanny spoke.

"Could you tell me of this one Lizzy? I know it pains you to speak of it in the moment, but Mr. Jones said that by talking through your fears, you may better overcome them."

"It was awful mama, first my late husband choked me most cruelly in the marriage bed. Then I was transported to the accident, but I hit him and then threw him from the carriage. I watched as the weight of it crushed his body and I awoke." Partway through her explanation, Elizabeth's hands began to shake.

"Lizzy, you are the strongest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I know these dreams may be terrifying, but I am certain you will overcome that which plagues you."

After a few minutes of silence Fanny asked, "Elizabeth, what do you remember?"

"I was….I was…." She paused, trying to remember. "At Longbourn, I took a walk through the gardens as I am so large now that you didn't want me going any further. I returned to the house and found it all in an uproar. Papa said that Lydia...Lydia...Did she really run away with George Wickham?"

"Yes she did. Elizabeth the events you recalled happened this morning. You fell unconscious shortly after hearing the news, you were lost to sleep. You have been phasing through consciousness and slumber since. While you've slept, you've mainly been shaking through your terrors. Your father and brother-in-law are going to London in the morning. Jane is taking your sisters to Netherfield with her tonight, where they may be more comfortable. You and I will stay here. Mr. Jones has confined you to your rooms for the rest of your pregnancy."

"But mama, the baby has still three months. I know he did not advise any departure to London, but I am well. Truly, I can be of use to Lydia."

"No Elizabeth, any additional stress can put you in premature labor. If that happens you may lose the child. After all that you experienced to bring this child forth, I should hate for you to lose it. Not because it could potentially be the heir to Longbourn, but because this is your child. You deserve to have the experience to be a mother. While your experience in motherhood may be different than most, many in fact may consider it unconventional. This will be the making of you Elizabeth, of this I am certain. Remember that I am here, your father is here, your sisters, aunts and uncles. We are here to support you. We love you and want both you and your child to be safe. Please take heed to Mr. Jones' counsel." Fanny and Elizabeth had both begun to tear partly through the speech.

Fanny reached into her daughter's bedside table and retrieved her old handkerchief embroidered "E. B." Elizabeth wanted to object, but knew in her heart that she could once again by Elizabeth Bennet. Not perhaps, by way of society, but she would forever more be a Bennet, regardless if she married again.

"I will mama. Thank you for everything. I am sorry for how I treated you before. It was inexcusable." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"My dear, I was not the best of mothers for a time. I was too concerned for your futures, that I forgot to treasure the time which we had now. I pushed you all to marry, you most of all. I hope that you can forgive me. And if you ever find yourself in the position to marry again, I will support you in this. Whoever you choose. Whether he be a landed gentleman of 12,000 pounds or a baker. Although I would hope that you set your expectations slightly higher than a baker. But regardless, I will respect your choice. After all, you have done more than you should have for this family and I am grieved to have just witnessed the effects of it."

"How am I to be a mother when I am plagued by demons of my past?" The younger woman asked as her coloring paled.

"Elizabeth, part of being a mother is making mistakes and learning from them. Just like in any other position one might find themselves in. With time and assistance from doctors I think you may finally be able to conquer your husband." Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

"Mama, did I say anything in my sleep?" Fanny did not respond, but stroked her daughters hair and shushed her back into restful slumber.

* * *

Jane Bingley rallied her sisters and had a servant place their belongings in the carriage. While she wished that her mother and Elizabeth could also come to Netherfield, she knew why they were required to stay. She wished that they could remain as well, but the servants at Longbourn needed their attention focussed on Elizabeth. If any changes in her condition occurred a note would be sent.

While Mary and Kitty enjoyed visiting their sister at Netherfield, they had never before stayed overnight. Only Elizabeth had when she nursed Jane while she was sick. The sisters had no prior desire to stay in the same house as Caroline Bingley. But now, it would seem they had no choice. They did not wish to be ungrateful, they just wanted to be of more use than sitting around, drinking tea in a mansion.

Upon their arrival, Caroline Bingley greeted them with civility and compassion. Whether it was genuine or not was unknown to the Bennet sisters. They entered the house and retired to the drawing room while servants brought their belongings upstairs.

Kitty who had made sure to bring her sketchbook began to draw. After reading the note that her father found addressed to her she felt most at fault for their sister's disappearance, despite her family's assurances that it was not. While she contemplated these melrose thoughts, her hands felt for her materials and she began to draw. She let her emotions take flight through her pencils. Shading and coloring, outlining and erasing. The further into the process, the more peace she received. She hoped that her self-pity would be of short duration.

She opened her eyes to witness her work. While her eyes had been open to create the masterpiece, she had been so focused and hardly noticed her work. Now with her resolved anger, she found herself able to admire her talent. A white bird taking flight a few feet off the branch. On the bottom of the left leg, lay a broken chain, its connection somewhere unknown. The sunlight hit the angelic wings of the pure white bird. Through the art, Kitty found herself wanting to showcase her work to her family. She knew that each member of the Bennet family experienced sore trials. With Lydia missing, perhaps their whole family felt chained to a tree, but with assistance in London, they could all break free.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Holy cow! I am amazed at the reception the last chapter received. This week we hit over 100k views for "An Odious Match"! To celebrate this milestone I have decided to answer five questions you might have about me. Here are the rules: nothing too personal i.e. birthday, where I live, etc... #2, NO SPOILERS! I will pick from the ones which I either feel most comfortable disclosing the answers to, or are asked the most frequently. So phrase those questions well. This is my way of giving back to all of you who have supported me. Whether it have been all the ways back when I was too insecure in my own writing to trust my own judgement, or if you are coming here for the first time. Thank you.

The new posting schedule will be as follows: Mondays - "An Odious Match", Thursdays - "Pride is a Beast" If you have any other questions regarding this, do not hesitate to ask.

Also, with the positive reception which has been noticed, I decided to answer some comments. Now I do not mean to pick favorites, nor do I mean to exclude anyone. As there were so many I do not have the time to answer you all, however sorely I should wish to! So I will pick some comments each week to respond to so this can be more of a conversation. First I will address some issues of longstanding, I am aware long time viewers will remember the very messy timeline, I believe I have cleaned it all up, if I missed any of it, let me know. I have gone through all twenty three chapters at this point and have cleaned them up for grammar. Keep in mind in the last chapter I said I would do so. In the future please do not DM me when bringing issues to my attention of which I am already aware. Also I changed Lizzy's dress in chapter 19 to black...I need not fear the wrath of the viewers on that one it was an honest mistake and I greatly apologize. Now on to this weeks answers!

To the Guest Reviewer addressing the Romeo and Juliet play vs. novel- I fixed that error. Thank you for pointing that out. Chapter 11 is now clearer and I appreciate your cunning eye.

To the Guest Reviewer addressing the Coachman- Honestly I hadn't even thought to include him when I wrote this months ago. But rest assured I have taken care of it, go check out chapter 12 again...spoiler he doesn't make it. RIP COACHMAN...Press "F" to pay respects. But don't leave an "F" for Collins. That slimy, no good toad got what he deserved.

Tarlily- Thank you for your several comments regarding older and newer chapters. Those have been helpful in my review and editing this week, and I suppose 20 ft chandeliers are slightly over the top...Although they'd be pretty dang awesome if they did exist. But imagine being the servants having to light them for a ball, that would be terrible!

Mangosmum- I love dancing too! I actually used my knowledge of the waltz in this scene. Yes I can Waltz, Cha Cha, and Swing. But not only is Cha Cha not century appropriate, it would be simply be too scandalous even for matchmaking mamas. :) I appreciated all your comments they really made me laugh! Also thank you for defending my story. It really means a lot to me that there are some such as yourself so invested in this story. I'm also glad you liked my Fanny Bennet!

Motherof8- Your comments truly warmed my soul. Thank you!

Nanciellen- I'm glad you liked it so much! :)

Sarahlee- Thank you. If only asking would make them stop. However, my courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me. I am determined to finish this one!

AND ONE FROM JULY...CAUSE WHY THE HECK NOT...

Janashe- So dramatic...I love it! I'm glad to be of service. I hope the new chapters have satisfied the previous cliff hanger from 22. I hope you have truly found relief. I simply could not bear it if it weren't the case... ;) I am sorry about the cliff hanger though. It was never my intention to do so, but with comments my desire to write diminished and the fire which I once possessed became a smoldering ember...until recently. I'm also glad you like "Pride is a Beast"-Yes a Shameless Plug-but ya girl had got to plug herself every now and then! :)

That's all for this week. Thank you all for your continued support. Love you all lots! Have a great week :)

-Camille


	25. Cads and Conjecture

**Author's Note:** **Surprise! Two Chapters in one day! Read Chapter 24 first!**

* * *

Lydia awoke in her dear George's arms, their legs intertwined. She brought a hand to his face, he moved into the touch.

"Good morning my dear, sweet Lydia."

"Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?"

"I don't believe I have ever slept better my dear." Moving his hand towards her he stroked her face, inching slowly down her body which lay covered only by the white sheets. He looked at her questioningly, she answered by kissing him squarely on the face. She giggled.

Some time later, as they lay side by side he broke their silence. "Lydia, today I have to meet with a colleague of mine to take care of some business which must soon be dealt with."

"Must you today dear George? Does this, pray tell have anything to do with our marriage?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"I could not tell, after all it would ruin the surprise. And what fun is there in that?"

"I suppose you are right, but shall we go out into the town and be seen at plays and assemblies my love? If you respond well you may be rewarded upon your return." She lowered the sheets revealing her decolletage.

"All in good time my love, please be patient dear." In one swift move he removed himself from the bed and began to dress for the day. Before he left their lodgings, Lydia looked at him with a pout upon her face, which he kissed away, then quickly left her presence.

He reached a residence in Maple Street in good time. Knocking on the door, he patiently waited for entry while he adjusted his cravat. After a few moments the door opened and found a familiar face on the other side.

"Oh my dear George! How I've missed your presence. What brings you to me today?"

"I have a task which I require of you Sarah, and if you do your job dutifully you may be rewarded in more ways than one."

"Then you best come in then." He respectfully obliged.

* * *

Edward Gardiner had thought himself a gentlemanlike man, despite his profession. Surprisingly, Mr. Darcy had treated him as a gentleman the night before. He treated him as an equal. When he arrived he was shown into a room, but not the study which surprised him greatly. After they exchanged pleasantries and addressed the matter at hand Darcy explained what he knew of Wickham.

"Mr. Gardiner, I will tell you what I know of George Wickham. He is a cad and practiced deceiver. I wouldn't put it past him to take Miss Lydia's virtue and once he tires of her, discard her in an abandoned alley. His actions are always for his personal benefit. Once we find them, I am certain it will take a great deal of negotiation and money to make sure a marriage takes place. I am willing to take the cost upon myself."

"Mr. Darcy, you cannot take this upon yourself. My brother Bennet, Mr. Bingley and myself are willing to share the expense. You need not worry yourself."

"Sir, I assure the cost is nothing. Argument is fruitless. I should have better dealt with him years ago. With my actions, I may ease my conscience and protect a family's reputation that would not have been tainted if not for negligence in this matter."

 _Lydia would have ruined herself one way or another. Wickham was just the chosen target._ Mr. Gardiner thought.

"Please Mr. Darcy, I will work with you on this as we further into the negotiations. My brother said you might know how to find them?"

"There was another event which involved him working closely with a Mrs. Sarah Younge. I have a former address of hers. I will look for it among my papers and I assure you as soon as I discover the paper I will see if it is indeed her current residence."

"If it is her address what shall you do to extract the information if she does not freely give it?"

"Mr. Gardiner, you are a man of business, surely you can answer that question. The cost is nothing to me, as long as the couple is found and the Bennets reputation saved."

Shortly thereafter, Mr. Gardiner returned to his home in Gracechurch street to an anxious wife.

"Mr. Darcy is willing to work with us and has an idea to where he might find information on their whereabouts."

"That sounds like a bit of conjecture." Mrs. Gardiner commented.

"Well my dear, it is more than we have to go off of. We just need to be patient and hopefully all will end well. I promise to do everything within my means to discover them as soon as Darcy returns from this 'Mrs. Younge', maybe we will be one step closer to finding Lydia. Have you heard from Fanny regarding Elizabeth?"

"Not yet, as she wont send express unless it is necessary, I suppose we will hear about Lizzy's state when Mr. Bennet arrives tomorrow."

* * *

While in Mayfair Darcy looked upon all his papers with Mrs. Younge, who was at the moment his only lead to finding Miss Lydia and Wickham, Darcy panicked. The searching of documents caused Darcy a great deal of stress and frustration as he needed the woman's address of current residence. He had rather hoped not to delve into his former days and inquire with George's former friends at Cambridge, but should he not find Mrs. Younge, he would have to. For Elizabeth.

These events brought past trauma to light. He had long since wished to forget Ramsgate and he thought Georgiana was finally in a position to move on, but now he was uncertain. Uncertainty was never an emotion which Darcy appreciated, it gave another the opportunity to misuse and extort you. With Darcy's alleged 10,000 pounds per annum, extortion was as large an issue as fending off the Matchmaking Mamas.

If all ended well with Lydia and George, perhaps come January he could make amends to Elizabeth. How he wished for reconciliation, but he knew better than to hope. A strong willed, independent, intelligent, charitable person such as Elizabeth could marry anyone, he prayed that he might be a potential suitor for the lady. But in order for that to happen she needed to survive the rest of her confinement and delivery. He needed to hurry and sort out Lydia's promiscuity before long.

Unlike most men, he knew added stress caused complications during a woman's confinement. He unfortunately learned this the trying way with Georgiana's birth. His aunt Lady Catherine had been staying at Pemberley uninvited and unwanted. She began to tell Lady Anne all that she had done wrong thus far with her son's upbringing and all that she would do with the next child. Darcy did not blame his aunt for his mother's death, but he now knew the consequences of one's surroundings during pregnancy.

While looking through papers from nearly a year ago, he found it. The note which he had Mrs. Younge write giving the directions of her residence. Darcy had forced her to leave without an opportunity to pack her belongings and they would have to be sent after. Now he had something to go off of. If indeed this was still her residence he could discover the missing couple.

His meeting with Mr. Gardiner the night before had been an awkward one. The man was suspicious of Darcy. No doubt knew pieces of events which transpired between himself and Elizabeth, but not the entirety of the situation. Darcy explained that which he knew of Wickham, he told the gentleman his plan to find a former acquaintance of Wickham's and hope to discover the lovers and if they be not married, he would begin the negotiations to force a match.

Darcy called for a servant to ready his carriage, grabbed his overcoat and headed for Maple Street.

* * *

Charles Bingley and Thomas Bennet had started off for London very early in the morning. When they arrived just past noon and found that Mr. Darcy was not currently in residence at his townhouse, the servants explained that their master had given instructions for the two gentleman. If they should return to their residences in town, a note would be sent for upon Mr. Darcy's return. They returned to the carriage and returned to Bingley's townhome.

"Do you think your friend has found them already?" Bennet asked.

"I think he may have a lead as to their whereabouts, but it may take him at least another day yet to discover them." Changing the subject he continued. "How was Elizabeth when you left Longbourn this morning?"

Thinking of his favorite daughter in agony grieved him, "She was much recovered, but still confined to her bedchamber, where she will remain until the babe is born."

"Do you think Elizabeth will care what gender the child is born?"

"I do not. I know that she will love the child and it will be so fortunate to have her as a mother. Her compassionate heart and good nature will allow her to do an excellent job with the child. I know many may chastise her if it is not born as the next heir to Longbourn, but regardless that child will be much loved by all its family."

"Do you think your wife would like for a grandson from Lizzy?"

"Fanny and I have discussed this at length and she, in turn has spoken with Elizabeth. We both agree that she has done more than enough for this family regardless of the gender of the baby. If Lizzy remarries, yes, at some point we should hope that for her husband's sake she bears him a son at some point. But as a family we know the circumstances and even if she births a son, he would still have to live long enough for me to pass on some of my knowledge of running an estate. I am aware that it is not required, but I believe that Lizzy would not wish to handle the estate in his place until he is able to do so on his own."

"You shall never have to worry there Bennet, should you pass and Elizabeth bears a son, I will guide him as well as I am able. I promise."

"Thank you Bingley, your commitment to my Jane and to this family means the world to me. They mean the world to me. Knowing that they will be well taken care of after I am gone warms my heart." The two men teared up, their very souls opening to one another as father and son.


	26. Reactions and Regrets

Mary Bennet awoke surrounded by chrysanthemums. They were embroidered in the drapes which hung from her four poster bed. The flower, engraved in the wooden dresser and painted in the most magnificent art she had ever beheld. The first rays of morning light brought out the vivid shades of every color imaginable on the flower petals which encased her. She awoke in a jovial mood, until the realities of her family's present situation struck her as if lightning.

The Bennets were at the saving grace of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Elizabeth had told her every detail of her exchange with the man several times over. When Elizabeth had returned from Rosings and London, she appeared much changed. Her cheerful manners and compassionate heart almost non existent. Mary soon came to the conclusion that Mr. Darcy was the reason, but not solely responsible for the changes within her sister. Elizabeth too was at fault.

She had spent many hours with her elder sister upon her return. Mary had grown close to her older sister who their mother had previously looked down upon on account of not being beautiful enough for her tastes. With Elizabeth's new insights on the world, Mary now knew the faults of men. She watched her beloved sister cry herself to sleep each night for weeks until their father intervened giving Elizabeth her own room. Mary did not know everything concerning Lizzy's marriage, but she was not in ignorance of the fact that Elizabeth was taken by force and now bore the effects of it.

When Lizzy kissed Mr. Darcy, Mary had at first thought it very improper, but soon thought it rather romantic. Looking back on the situation, she wished her sister knew how that man would react the following day. While Mary did not know Mr. Darcy well, she did know that his actions tended to be either highly calculated, or very impulsive. There was no middle ground, unlike Mr. Bingley who seemed to allow events to take place. She hoped that Mr. Darcy would assess the situation with Lydia and make a safe and calculated plan of action to find their sister. If not, their whole family was surely ruined.

Mary readied herself and walked down to breakfast. All in attendance appeared to be in somber moods. All gazes were cast towards plates as the loss of a brother, husband or father was keenly felt. Mr. Bingley had departed the day before with Mr. Bennet in hopes of discovering Lydia. Shortly after breakfast a note was delivered to Jane by a footman.

"Thank you." Mrs. Bingley accepted the note from the tray. After reading through the words before her she communicated to those in the room, namely, Mary and Kitty. Miss Bingley had avoided the pollution of the Bennet sisters in her house as if they were infected by the bubonic plague.

 _My Dearest Jane,_

 _We arrived today in London. When we reached Darcy House we were turned away due to Darcy being out at the time. He had given his servants instructions to relay to us that we should return to our townhouse which we quickly did. Hours later Darcy appeared at our doorstep, his appearance disheveled and his face tired. He had indeed found them!_

 _After arriving at the home of ill repute, he brought our sister back to us where her father kept her under lock and key. She screamed and clawed at the servants as they brought her to her room at our townhouse. Since learning from before, your father has enlisted two of our maids to sit in with her. Your father shall also remain with Lydia. I hate to say it, but our sister is gone from that which she was taught in her youth. Tomorrow, Darcy will be returning to Wickham's apartment to negotiate alongside Mr. Gardiner and myself._

 _I will continue to send word as needed. Until then my dear, know that I love you with all my heart. Recent events have not, and will never change that. I await the next moment I see you and hold you in my arms my dear._

 _Charles_

Jane had omitted the last part from her sister's ears, but with new information the sisters felt conflicted; with Lydia's departure a somber cloud covered the family, but with her discovery hope was brought to light. But until a marriage took place, they could not openly display their emotions.

* * *

At Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet continued at her daughter's bedside. Feeling much more herself, Elizabeth asked for her father's books to be brought up and read whilst confined to her bedchamber. When a carriage from Netherfield arrived, the ladies were quickly shown up to their sister's room. Elizabeth was very happy to see her sisters, but distressed they should see her in such a state with matted hair.

Jane entered first followed by Mary and Kitty, the three sisters gathered around Lizzy. Having brought up a deck of cards, Mary degan to deal out the cards for a game of whist. Laughter filled the halls of Longbourn for the first time in days. Mrs. Hill who had been sitting in the room with Elizabeth and Mrs. Bennet stepped out to give the sisters a bit of privacy.

After several hours of giggles, laughing and card playing an express was brought in and handed to Mrs. Bingley. A footmen had ridden to Longbourn to deliver the note as were his instructions.

Concerned by the look on her sister's face Elizabeth asked, "Jane what is is?"

"It is a note from Charles. He, our Uncle Gardiner and Mr. Darcy went to negotiate for the marriage today."

Elizabeth's countenance changed as realization hit her. "Mr. Darcy is assisted with the search for Lydia? And he plans to assist with the negotiations?"

Jane mustered her courage as no one had yet explained to her sister of Mr. Darcy's involvement. "Lizzy, I wrote to Georgiana Darcy and Charles wrote to Mr. Darcy. After you returned to Longbourn, Mr. Darcy had not answered any letters that my husband had sent him. As he was the one in our acquaintance who knew Mr. Wickham best we felt it imperative to enlist his help. In order to ensure he helped I wrote to Georgiana to wake him from his state. Mr. Darcy has since spoken with our Uncle Gardiner and he himself found their lodgings and brought Lydia home to stay at my townhome."

Elizabeth paused but a moment as she processed the recent information relayed to her. "You wrote Georgiana, oh the poor dear! She must be in such a state. I never told any of you the Darcy family history with Mr. Wickham, but I can tell you that he is not a gentleman and he treated Mr. Darcy in a most abominable way. Jane, why did no one tell me before?"

"We thought it best to wait to tell you until things were more settled, but as I have received a letter now, here we are." Jane paused as if trying to best phrase herself. "Lizzy have you withheld information from us concerning George Wickham?"

"I have, but only because it was not my secret to share. But as events have presented themselves I feel as though I must. What I have to say relates to Georgiana Darcy and it is never to leave this room." After nods and agreements were said she continued, "Georgiana traveled to Ramsgate last summer where her governess threw her in the path of Mr. Wickham. He courted her there and claimed to love her. She agreed to elope with him, for she thought herself in love. Luckily, Mr. Darcy arrived to surprize her the day before the intended elopement and put a stop to it all. She was devastated to find that his intention was to seize her fortune of thirty thousand pounds. I am sorry. I should have told you all. I should have warned Lydia. I could have done more for her and now we are at the grace of a few good men to overcome the whims of a no good, selfish man who preys upon young women to fund his irresolute habits!"

"Lizzy you never could have known that Mr. Wickham would have gone after Lydia. This is not your fault."

"But I could have been a better sister to her." Lizzy's face reddened as her eyes glistened. "She only saw me as the woman who returned home and took her room back. And I only saw her as my silly younger sister. Never for the woman she was, or had the potential to become. But now it is all for naught, for she is ruined. Nevertheless, we must focus our attention on the matter at hand and not spend our energies dwelling on what might have been. What pray tell, does the missive read?" Elizabeth asked. Her sister readily indulged her wishes.

Jane began to read the short missive.

 _My Dearest Jane,_

 _I promised to always be straight in truth to you. What I must tell you may pain you, but nevertheless you must be made aware._

 _We have just returned from our negotiations with Wickham. When we first arrived it was clear Wickham had no care for his current situation. He was drunk and hardly dressed. However, his lodgings were quite small which could be to our benefit after a few days of wearing his aspirations down. You see my dear, as we approached him this morning, he claimed that he would marry her for thirty thousand pounds as was his due with another female in our acquaintance whom he tried to seduce previously. Darcy immediately objected and walked out of the room. After a moment to compose himself he returned while Wickham wore a satisfied smirk._

 _Darcy explained that he would have nothing of the sort. And he would be lucky indeed if he were to have any money laid aside. Wickham immediately dropped his price to ten thousand pounds. To which Darcy once again denied. At this point Mr. Gardiner stepped in and asked if he had any honorable intentions at all. Ever the cad, Wickham tried to smooth talk our uncle. He said something to the effect that he intended to marry Lydia, but it was she who convinced him to travel to London and not Scotland. But that he would do everything in his power to tell Lydia how much he loved her and wanted to marry her if given the chance to speak with her. All three men turned red in anger. It was made very clear to him that he would not see her until the day in which they spoke their marriage vows. And discussion of the settlement was postponed until neither Mr. Gardiner, Mr. Darcy and myself wanted to strangle the man._

 _I'm sorry my dear to worry you so. We have returned to Darcy House in hopes of forging an explicit plan of action. We have already written to several solicitors to get the settlement began and drafted as quickly as possible. I hope to see you soon my love._

 _Charles_

It was above ten minutes before any in the room had calmed enough to speak. Red faces, fingers brushing through hair and clenched fists were clearly visible among all the ladies. They knew their sister had ruined her reputation, but they hoped her accomplice would be more willing to marry her. At the moment with Wickham only willing to marry her for a large sum, Elizabeth yelled.

"How could he? That cad! Steals our sister from this house, ruins her and now that man uses Georgiana to extract more money! How could she be swayed by such a cowardice meater who, if not found, probably intended to make her a hedge-creeper" She wanted to remove herself from her bed to begin pacing, but was held back by her family.

Never had any in the household heard such language as this, they assumed the emotions which Elizabeth felt were amplified due to her pregnancy. With these objects in mind it was Mrs. Bennet who attempted to soothe her daughter. "Lizzy, think of yourself and the baby." She lovingly cooed.

"Indeed I must, but how can I when she remains unmarried." Elizabeth brought her hands to her face as tears began to stream again. _Thoughtless Lydia! I know very well that she will display no remorse for her actions, but can she not see how misguided she was? Oh Mr. Darcy! What he must have witnessed. My stupid sister acting as if a child playing to be an adult. I will be forever in his gratitude once her marriage takes place._

Mrs. Bennet handed her daughter a handkerchief, not Elizabeth's favorite from childhood as that one was in the process of being washing having been soiled so thoroughly. After a few minutes of consolation from her mother and sisters, Elizabeth spoke.

"Mary can you bring me my writing desk? There is a letter that has been put off far too long."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys, its been a really crazy week. So I wont have time to respond to comments until next week. I love you all so very much and hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you don't know what a "meater" or a "hedge-creaper" are I suggest you tread carefully in googling...they are crude terms for coward and prostitute respectively. I know there were quite a few letters in this chapter. But you may have noticed the last few chapters have either been Hertfordshire or London centric. This will be the case for a few more until we venture further into the story...I promise we are almost out of the angst, but we still have a pregnant Lizzy to keep the angst alive! Have a great week!

-Camille


	27. Weddings and Weepings Again

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy struggled to sleep that night, while his body rested his brain filled itself with images of a fair lady's untimely death. It was well before the sun would begin to rise that he finally gave up and resigned to readying for the day ahead. After much continued negotiation, they had brought Wickham's price down considerably to three thousand pounds, a commission in the regulars, a trousseau for Lydia, and a small dowry for Lydia of two thousand pounds, which would be unavailable to her husband due to a trust. The wedding was to take place this morning at the church which Bingley's townhouse resided in. Darcy had the unfortunate task of ensuring the groom attended. While Bingley and Mr. Bennet made sure the bride attended.

When Darcy arrived to Wickham's lodgings he was quite surprised to find the man dressed and ready to depart for the church. He had expected him to be drunk and half-dressed, but perhaps recent events would begin to make small changes to the man's character. _I highly doubt that._

They arrived at the church, the Special License Darcy paid for in his jacket which would be given to the parson as soon as the pair entered. Wickham was much his old self all jovial manners and felicity. It appeared as though he forgot he was being forced to attend his own wedding. _Appearances can indeed be misleading._ The two made their way to the front of the church as Darcy was to stand up with Wickham and Bingley was to be the other witness. The George Wickham of his youth would have been very glad to know that Fitzwilliam Darcy did hold to his promise of long ago and stand up with him.

Shortly thereafter Lydia entered on her father's arm, proudly smiling at the few in attendance for she had snared the most eligible lieutenant in Colonel Foster's regiment. As she looked through the crowd and noticed that her immediate family was not in attendance, Lydia asked, "Where are my sisters and my mother?" Her father silenced her.

The ceremony took place, the register signed and the happy couple turned to leave. While watching the newly minted Mrs. Wickham flaunt over those in attendance, Darcy turned to Bingley and Mr. Bennet.

"You are both welcome to Darcy house this evening. You and your wife are also included in that invitation Mr. Gardiner." They all readily agreed and set off for their respective houses as there was to be no wedding breakfast. The newly married couple would directly depart for his new regiment in Newcastle. They were not to stay with her family at Longbourn as Mrs. Collins' stress was too high and in no condition to have additional persons in the home who possessed no sense of gravity for the situation. But in the end, the Bennets had no desire to see their youngest daughter. Mrs. Bennet, having gained a great deal of wisdom from the experience, had no wish to see her youngest daughter much to the couple's dismay. As flaunting their good fortune was the only thing the couple seemed to do well.

* * *

When Darcy arrived to Darcy House he found Georgiana in the library reading a letter, the handwriting all too familiar. He had never before seen such an elegant hand except for the letter which he received that fateful morning in February. That particular letter had been read dozens of times while Darcy attempted to decipher the hidden meaning behind her language. He watched as his sister's face filled with excitement. She appeared happy, which he had not seen her since she was last with Elizabeth.

"Dear sister, what has captured your attention so?"

"Lizzy invited me to stay with her family at Longbourn for a time. She hopes to mend our relationship and asks that I stay with her until the baby is born in September. Can I brother?" Witnessing the pure joy in his sister's eyes he knew very well he couldn't deny her wish, yet he worried for her sake.

"Georgie, this visit sounds as though it would be over two months and a fortnight, are you certain you can stay away from home that long?"

"Lizzy shall make me feel at home. She is my closest friend and I wish to be with her during this trying time. She needs me Fitzwilliam. Whether or not you still care for her, I know there was a time when you cared for her very much, for both our sakes, please let me go."

"I shall, but Georgiana I would feel better residing at Netherfield where I am in close proximity to you. I shall speak to Mr. Bingley about it when he visits this evening."

"Mr. Bingley will be at dinner?"

"Indeed he will along with Mr. Bennet and the Gardiners. Despite you not being out in society, your presence would be much appreciated sister. I dare say you shall make a splendid hostess for the evening."

"Are you certain brother. I should not like to disappoint you among Elizabeth's family."

"You could never disappoint me. Now how about we conclude lessons for the day so you may begin to get ready for our guests?" This response brought much joy from the younger of the two siblings.

After seeing to his sister's comfort regarding the preparations for the evening, Darcy returned to his study. He began pondering over the events which unfolded for the Wickhams to marry that very morning. The sacrifices he made to bring it about, all to please Elizabeth. He wished for her comfort and stability during the rest of her confinement, and he knew that by bringing about her sister's marriage he could give that to her. She would no longer bear the burden of her sister's actions, for they had been cleared with the marriage which took place just that morning.

 _When he went to Maple Street in hopes of discovering where Wickham and the then Miss Lydia resided, Darcy had spent more than a decent amount to get the woman, for he could not call her a lady, to talk. He did not wish to see Mrs. Younge, for seeing her brought back the painful memories of Ramsgate. But by seeking her out he received the address of Wickham's current lodgings._

 _He immediately set off for their current residence, small and minimal. These traits alone told Darcy that Wickham was desperate. Desperation was good for those trying to force a marriage, as it meant the two parties would be more willing to wed. Which Darcy quickly used to his advantage. After seeing Wickham, but no Lydia Darcy became concerned as to the young woman's whereabouts._

 _No sooner had Darcy entered, had Mr. George Wickham spoke. "Ah, Darcy. I was wondering when you would be coming to visit. You came much sooner in the day than we were expecting, I am rather flattered." The man laughed while a look of complete disgust covered Mr. Darcy's face._

" _Where is Miss Lydia Bennet?" He asked his voice slightly snippy._

" _Lydia is just finishing freshening up for company, do sit down Darcy and let me pour you a glass."_

" _I will have nothing from you Wickham."_

" _Is that any way to treat an old friend, Darcy?"_

" _I am no friend of yours." As he finished saying the words a melodic voice sang from the next room over, presumably a bathing room._

" _George, I am in need of your assistance as my ladies maid."_

 _Standing up, George smiled to Darcy before answering, "Coming my dear."_ _In the few minutes that passed Darcy heard a variety of giggles and hushed tones before both Wickham and Lydia appeared before him. Wickham sat down and placed Lydia directly in his lap._

" _Why Mr. Darcy, what business can you have with my dear George today?"_

 _Releasing a deep breath Darcy looked to the younger sister of the woman he cared for and said, "Miss Lydia I have come to take you home and to arrange your marriage with Mr. Wickham."_

" _Why should I have to leave? Why can I not just stay here with George until we get married?" She asked._

" _Miss Bennet, please. Your family, your sisters are worried sick. Your father and Bingley will be arriving this morning. Please let me take you home."_

" _If my father and brother are arriving today why didn't they come? Why you, Mr. Darcy. The man who has no direct association with my family. Although I am aware of your housing Lizzy while she was in London."_

" _Is that so?" Wickham said with a quirk to his lips._

" _After that odious Mr. Collins died, Lizzy went to London and the Gardiners were not in residence, so she went to stay the night with the Darcys. Little did you know then, Mr. Darcy that Lizzy was pregnant with that man's child." Blast it Lydia!_

" _Indeed, my dear, why don't you go off and get some tea from downstairs my love while Darcy and I talk?" She kissed him squarely on the lips and sauntered off._

" _Fraternizing with a married woman, Darcy I thought I would never live to see the day. I am quite proud."_

" _She was widowed and nothing happened. You shall see when the babe is born in September and not later."_

 _When Darcy realized how he misspoke it was too late, "You know when Elizabeth is expecting? Perhaps you were closer than you intimate."_

" _Wickham, this has nothing to do with the current situation."_

" _You are quite wrong on that account, Fitz." Wickham knew how that nickname set him on edge. Darcy gritted his teeth._

" _Can you not be persuaded to do the honorable thing?"_

 _Thinking but a moment, Wickham replied. "If her father and Bingley are to arrive today, I shall negotiate with them. Until then, I remain unmarried, Lydia's reputation remains ruined, the Bennets face disgrace and dare I say Elizabeth remains in her bed feeling at fault for the current situation?" It took all of his powers of restraint to not pin the spineless man against the wall. Instead Darcy satisyed his anger by clenching both his jaw and knuckles. Wickham was satisfied by this reaction until Lydia returned to the room with tea and biscuits._

" _Miss Lydia, please allow me to return you to your family."_

 _It was not Lydia who responded, but George Wickham. "She will."_

" _But, love." She looked to Wickham with lust and concern._

" _Oh don't worry my dear." He said biting her nose. "She will go with you, under the condition that she receives her trousseau today. And to ensure this happens, I will go with you and will leave after the dressmaker has been paid."_

Bringing himself to the present, Darcy looked to the time. Realizing his guests would be arriving shortly, he hurried to his rooms to prepare for company. He quickly changed with assistance from his valet and returned to his study. No sooner had he entered that he received word that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Bennet arrived. He greeted them in the hallway as Georgiana graced them with her presence.

"Hello Mr. Bingley, when my brother informed me that we were hosting guests this evening I was quite excited. Hello again Mr. Bennet, I shall be very glad to accept your family's invitation to stay with Elizabeth until her baby arrives."

"My wife and daughter wrote to me just today informing me that you would be staying with us, we shall be very glad to have you with us. While our estate may not be as luxurious as your brother's we have the space to accommodate you now that..." His words drifted off as he began to mention the elephant in the room, which none hoped to address...Lydia's marriage to Mr. Wickham and all that had occurred to bring the event about.

Bingley, sensing the awkwardness in the room chose to change the subject to one of glad tidings. "Darcy I am all astonishment, you never allow Georgiana to stay with anyone except family."

Before allowing her brother an opportunity to speak himself, Georgiana chimed in. "Well Mr. Bingley, he was hesitant at first, but I persuaded him soon enough."

"When I saw how much staying with Mrs. Collins and her family meant to her, I could not deny her wish. Although I should miss her terribly." He said looking to his younger sister affectionately.

"Netherfield Park is always open to you Darcy, you are more than welcome to visit."

"I am in great need of attending to Pemberley. I'm afraid that I have been away too long and I will take Georgiana myself to Longbourn and then head northward. However, I might take you up on your offer for a night after I drop off Georgiana."

"You would be more than welcome Darcy." As Mr. Bingley concluded these remarks, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner greeted the household with their presence. And the dinner began.

Mr. Darcy had found that when placed into social situations with amiable people, the evening could indeed turn out well. The more time spent with Elizabeth's good-natured relations, the more he despised the actions of the ton. The Bingley sisters, as wealthy and well educated, were petty, callous and unconcerned for their fellow men, while those in the room with him cared deeply and wished the best for all they knew. Darcy found these discoveries to be rather refreshing. While his acquaintance with Mr. Gardiner had been thus far short-lived, he knew the man would never stoop to something as low as intentionally ruin a competitor in business, but he was certain Miss Bingley had already attempted something of the sort from Miss Bingley on the marriage mart.

It was amidst this dinner that he realized while London society wished for certain ideals, he did not wish these things for himself. While he wished for respectability, not at the cost of his own happiness. Fortunately, these people could bring him both, perhaps not to the eyes of the ton, but to his own eyes. And his eyes were the ones which counted most in bringing about his own felicitous tidings.

After an eventful evening at Darcy house, all of the guests, however unwillingly, departed. The master of the house was finally able to find his way to his rooms and for the first time in months retire peacefully without fear or relying upon "liquid courage" to do so. He awoke with the dawn, as his old habits of long ago returned, with it his old disposition. But instead of unjustified pride, came a greater desire to converse with others and to become the man his father and mother raised him to be.

He did this not solely for the lady who his sister would be visiting, but he also did this for himself. For his hopeful future and future children. Regardless of who their mother would be, they deserved to be aligned with a respectable name and a caring father who attended to their needs. He knew of many fathers who waited until their children were of an age to be of importance. He also knew of fathers who never took to getting to know their children. He was resolved to never be that kind of father and to never again be the kind of man again to become lost in his cups.

As he dressed for the day and made his way to the breakfast room with the largest smile upon his face his sister greeted his cheerily. "Good morning Fitzwilliam! What has you so happy this morning?"

"You my sister. I know I was quite ungenerous towards you several days past when you awoke me, but I wish to remedy that. I also know that I have been distant of late and wish to remedy that as well. I hope that you can forgive me?" The concern he felt was shown upon his face and his sister wished to ease him in her reply.

"I know that many older relations face times of stress where they can indeed lose themselves. I confess watching my elder brother rot away until nothing was left was rather disheartening. I knew that there was nothing I could do to break you from your pain." She paused as her voice cracked. He pulled her into a warm embrace and there the two siblings remained. Content with knowing that they would be complete in their mutual devotion towards the other as tears streamed down their faces. After a few minutes of such a state of contentment, Georgiana broke from her brother's hold and turned to meet his eye.

"I promise that should you ever find yourself in such a state again I will break you as soon as I see it. Perhaps then it will be easier to do so and will require the footmen to drench you in less water. Although that was rather entertaining to watch."

"Georgiana, I can safely say that your brother is here once again. And there I will remain. While I am warmed you would break me so quickly should it happen again, I can safely say your actions shall never be required again as I will never allow myself to sink as low as before. No matter how the future unfolds, even if she doesn't return my affections ever, I know myself. I have a wonderfully talented sister who I care for deeply and that will be enough. You will marry a man who you love and returns your affection and your children will inherit, should the circumstances require." Georgiana knew who he meant by this and wished to ease his fears as best as she could.

"Fitzwilliam, you are an amazing man and steadfast brother. Despite your foibles, any woman would be glad to have your heart. I can fairly boast that my children will not be inheriting Pemberley and I am content with that. You, alongside a wonderful wife will raise an ever growing brood of imps there. Blessed with the happy childhood we were brought up in. You need not fret over trifling matters such as Elizabeth's affection. Soon she will be in half mourning and then you shall be able to freely speak with her. I do not advise your first conversation being on marriage, but please speak with her. And if that spark of joy still remains when you see her, then shall your future take flight. Only this time, may both partners be equally ready to journey together."

Darcy was amazed at how mature and wise his sister had become. She was not the timid and ignorant child he sometimes thought her to be, but a confident, intelligent lady, to whom he was glad to have such a close association with. As they finished their meal, they returned to their rooms to oversee any final packing which needed to occur for their journey northward. As soon as they were satisfied, they set off in a Darcy crested coach for Hertfordshire.

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys I know so many of you were very excited to see who Lizzy's letter was to. Her being an unmarried lady could not very well write a very eligible Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy... However she did write "Darcy" just not the one you were hoping for. I know the Darcy visits Wickham and Lydia scene happens in a lot of fics, so I wanted to make mine less forgettable and more original. As far as I'm aware I have yet to see Darcy awkwardly be there while Wickham dresses Lydia. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I know it was a bit late. Needless to say last week was insane on myself I've since learned a lesson working 55 hours while sick is a recipe for literal disaster. Now mostly recovered I hope to get back on schedule. Let me know what you think of this chapter. As always have an amazing week.

Also our Word of the Day is "Foible" which is a minor weakness in one's character. I happen to love this word. I first came across it about a year ago, my classmates and I found it to be rather ridiculous and made it into a joke.

-Camille


	28. Reunions and Reconciliations

Lizzy had been reading "The Iliad" in her room when a large coach rolled up the drive. Her family had long since left her for the sake of preparing themselves and then greeting their guests. She was glad to hear of Georgiana's warm reception of her invitation, but hoped that there would be no awkwardness between the pair after all that occurred between herself and her brother. Not to mention all that had occurred with Lydia.

Mr. Darcy exited the coach and assisted his sister. Mr. Bennet and Bingley had not yet arrived. Darcy accounted this to Bingley's habit of sleeping in as he assumed Mr. Bennet would be an early riser much like his daughter. Mrs. Bennet invited the siblings in for tea, which was readily accepted, although Georgiana would have much rather immediately gone to see her dear friend, but resigned herself to become better acquainted with the household who would be taking her in for over two months.

"Miss Darcy" Mary started, "I understand that you play the pianoforte uncommonly well. I play myself, however I am less gifted with the instrument."

"I am sure you place false modesty upon yourself, Miss Bennet."

"Indeed I do not, but should you be agreeable to the idea of performing a duet at some time I should be glad to assist you."

"I shall be very glad to perform with you at any time Miss Bennet."

"Oh please, do call me Mary."

"And you may also call me Georgiana." Mr. Darcy smiled at the interaction, for his sister was finally becoming comfortable with speaking with people that she had previously not spoken to before. While the two ladies had briefly met at the Bingley's wedding, they never found time to speak with one another. Now was the time to remedy that.

Georgiana and Jane quickly regained their easy ability to speak with one another as they previously had during the preparations for the latter's wedding. They began speaking with all the younger Bennet sisters. The topics ranged from London fashions, to music and when Miss Darcy would be entering into society.

"My sister will be entering society no sooner than next season Mrs. Bingley." Mr. Darcy replied.

Following his comment, Mr. Darcy was very aware of Elizabeth's presence in the house. Unfortunately, due to the strict lines of propriety could not see her. How he wished to go to her room and see her, speak with her and become reacquainted. But they would now both be forced to wait until after her delivery when she could walk about the house again.

A short time later another carriage pulled into the drive. When two gentleman emerged and were quickly greeted by several excited persons at the vestibule, Bingley greeted his wife who had been awaiting his return. Miss Bingley remained at Netherfield, for she had no desire to mix with those dreadful, social climbing Bennets.

After a further quarter hour, it was decided that Mr. Darcy would return to Netherfield Park, with the Bingleys following shortly behind. He wished to stay, but required a decent night's sleep before beginning his journey northward. The sooner he arrived to Pemberley, the sooner he completed his responsibilities as master and the sooner he could return to Hertfordshire. He was determined to make amends with a certain gentlewoman.

As soon as her brother left, Georgiana made her way above stairs to see her friend who she had not seen for many months. When she found the correct room, she knocked and after given permission, she entered. Opening the door, she saw her friend laying in bed in nightclothes her protrusion clearly visible.

"Hello Elizabeth, I was so glad to receive an invitation to visit you and your family here at Longbourn. I have missed you greatly." She said, walking closer to her friend's bedside.

"Georgiana, I must apologize for my behavior, for I fear it has caused you a great deal of distress. Regardless of my circumstances, I should have acted the lady, but instead I ran and hurt you in doing so. I care for you as I do all my sisters and am grieved that I left you in such a state. I hope to remedy that action and become friends again if you are willing?" Elizabeth's eyes were tearing at the corners. Her voice wavered due to the emotion which she felt ever so keenly.

"Elizabeth these months apart have been quite trying indeed. I have learned the ways of the world. I now know that people all react to events differently, not all in good ways. Sometimes even good people make mistakes and it only takes time for them to come to their senses. I say this not only because of you, but because of interactions with another."

"Might I inquire as to who this other person may be?"

"Lizzy, I would tell you, although this person has not given leave to openly disclose events of which you may be unaware."

"Is this person your brother?" Based on the guilty face which Georgie displayed, Elizabeth's question was indeed answered. After a moment to process, she continued. "If you ever wish to speak to me about this or any other topic, I am here Georgiana. You can trust me as a friend." She enveloped her friend in a warm embrace.

"Lizzy you must think me rather silly."

"And why dear Gorgie, would I think that?"

"Because Lizzy, I wish to ask you a rather personal question that goes against the lines of propriety that I have been raised to follow, but I care not."

Nervous, but wishing to know Elizabeth asked, "What is it you wish to ask me, my dear?"

"Elizabeth, do you care for my brother?" Elizabeth's countenance grew hot, she could feel the heat radiating off her skin.

"Georgiana" Elizabeth started.

"Please, just answer the question. I promise this will stay within the strictest confidence. I will not push you in either way and I will respect your answer. I no longer wish to be kept in the dark concerning matters of the heart of those closest to me."

"Georgiana, he has done so much for my family. He rescued Lydia from ruin, of which I know you are aware. He cares for you deeply, he is a good man." Preventing herself from revealing too much, Elizabeth stopped herself there.

"I am sorry to press you, but I must know, do you see yourself having a future with him?"

She didn't need to even think of her reply, it came to her so naturally. "Yes. If by the time I am out of mourning and he remains unattached, I would like to see if there is still a chance for us yet. But after I abused him so abominably in that letter, I am sure his warm regard for me is long since passed."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you write in that letter?" Georgie asked, her face full of curiosity.

"I cannot remember the words I used, but I can remember the emotions I felt whilst I wrote them down. I was angry at myself for having felt attraction to a man so wholly unconnected with me, mere days after the passing of my husband. I was angry at your brother for making me form a tendre for him. Angry at my aunt and uncle for not being home. I was angry at my parents for forcing me to marry such an awful man who made me believe the worst possible things about myself. I used to debate and go on walks, to run along the countryside reading books, plays and novels of every kind. But William Collins took that lady and killed her. I have tried to regain my old disposition, but at every turn I am plagued by the ghosts of my past. He haunts me in sleep. I fear I shall never be rid of that horrid man." She leaned back into the pillows and let the tears of anger, fear and hatred fall. Elizabeth felt guilty for having become so vulnerable in front of so young a person, but the weight which had been placed upon her chest began to lift. She felt as though she could breathe again. The feeling was relieving.

Georgiana, who had climbed into the bed some time ago, began stroking her friend's hair and doing her best to console the distressed woman before her. As time wore on, the clouded emotions turned to understanding. Georgiana, who had become quite interested in character analysis, learned that her friend was indeed the perfect subject, yet she did not look at her so. She only wanted to help Elizabeth conquer her demons and achieve her own happiness, whether or not that came with her brother.

"Elizabeth, as much as it pains to say so, despite your husband's horrible actions, you are a survivor. Your child has the opportunity to be raised by a compassionate and nurturing person. With your new knowledge of the ways of the world, you can protect this child from the unfortunate realities that caused you to conceive. Do not forget that you have a support system of many who will ensure that you are well taken care of, and should the timing permit, perhaps marry again. Only this time, for your own interests. Whether those be for convenience, love or for the sake of your child is not for me to say, but rather for your heart and mind to decide. Whatever you choose, remember that I will always be here if you require me, I am only a letter away." Upon finishing her speech, Georgiana Darcy rested her head against her friend's shoulder and the two drifted off into peaceful slumber.

After a time, Elizabeth moved upwards from the pillows. She began to feel her large protrusion where a child was growing inside of her. A distinct kick hit right where her hand lay, her child informing her that it was here and wished to comfort its mother in her time of distress. Georgiana noticed the interaction and asked, "Lizzy, are you alright? What is the matter? Shall I call for the midwife?" Seeing her friend's smiling face and tears of joy, Georgiana too smiled.

"Georgie, the babe inside of me is kicking, would you like to feel?" The young woman looked hesitant, for the circumstances were rare indeed. Many may consider it wrong for a maiden to consent to such a scheme, but she did regardless. Taking one hand to her friend's stomach, she felt a clear movement within her.

"Oh Lizzy!" She cried. "This is simply incredible. There truly is a child within you and in a short time, will be brought into this world by a loving mother who will care for them at each turn life throws your way."

"Thank you Georgiana, I am so grateful to have you here. Your presence means a great deal to me." There the two friends remained content with how circumstances had brought them there.

* * *

Upon his arrival to Netherfield Park, Mr. Darcy was led into the parlor and soon found a woman attached to his arm. Caroline Bingley had been sorry to miss him in London and was quick to make sure he knew it. Mr. Darcy applied his stoic face which he used for public outings and events.

"Mr. Darcy, I apologize for my lack of presence in town. Charles wished for me to remain here despite his going. Had I known Georgiana was so lonely and without company I would have gone without any hesitation at all."

Not wishing to inform Miss Bingley that his sister currently was staying at Longbourn, Mr. Darcy coldly replied, "I am sure you would have Miss Bingley."

Miss Bingley was determined to make him fall for her on this current visit, she was ignorant of the length and she deemed every moment one worth making the most of. She moved her hand from the crook of his elbow and brought it upwards onto his shoulder. Wrapping her other arm onto the opposite side of his neck, Caroline held Mr. Darcy in a seductive embrace.

Backing away, he placed himself as far from her clutches as possible. "Miss Bingley, that is not appropriate."

Fluttering her eyelashes the woman spoke. "It will not matter regardless, as I will soon be mistress of Pemberley. I can assure you that I was born and raised for the role and will do a remarkable job."

Refraining from losing his temper, Darcy pulled his hands to his sides in fists and spoke very clear. "Miss Bingley, let me speak plainly, you will **never** be mistress of Pemberley." He stormed out of the room, determined to unpack only what was necessary for the one night.

Darcy hurried up the stairs and found Timothy, his valet.

"I am giving you strict instructions now, when I retire for bed, make sure I lock my door. I may forget until then, but I must prevent Miss Bingley from compromising me."

"I can assure you I will do so faithfully Mr. Darcy."

"Thank you Timothy."

* * *

Dinner was a happy affair, for all except Mr. Darcy. Mr. Bingley was overjoyed to see his wife after the trip to London. Miss Bingley was excited to see _her_ Mr. Darcy. Her plan was almost complete indeed.

Once the final course was consumed, the party separated. Mr. Bingley wished to spend time alone with his friend as they had when he was a bachelor. The last time they enjoyed each other's company was the week of Bingley's wedding and they both wished to change that, even if for an hour.

Bingley poured a glass of brandy for himself and offered one to Darcy who refused, "I do not drink anymore." After allowing his words the opportunity to sink in, Darcy changed the topic. "Bingley, I must say something, this may come as a surprise, but it is necessary. I believe your sister is planning a compromise."

"Are you certain Darcy? I don't believe she would stoop to something so low as that. What makes you think this a possible outcome?"

"Before you and your wife returned Miss Bingley attached herself to my arm and spoke as though she were to be the next mistress of Pemberley. I soon set her straight, but fear what she may attempt to do. My valet has been made aware of my suspicions, he will do his best to preserve my honor. I have another in mind for my wife and it would be a shame after everything we've endured to have our happiness taken away on account of my reputation compromised by your sister."

Bingley was taken aback, "She said that?"

"Yes Bingley, she believes herself to be the next Mrs. Darcy. I refuse to allow such an event to ever take place."

"I will talk with her in the morning. I will make sure that nothing happens in the future."

"Thank you Bingley, your support means a great deal." Darcy said slapping his friend upon the back.

Wishing to change the discussion to a happier one, Bingley asked. "Darcy, may I ask who the woman is that you wish to be your wife? If it is who I believe it to be, then we are having a very similar conversation to the one back in January. Is it my recently widowed sister-in-law Darcy?"

"Yes Bingley, after her time of mourning is up, I will do my best to court her in hopes of making her my wife. I tell you this as I hope that with you knowing my true intentions, as her brother you may help me secure her father's permission."

"I cannot make promises, but I can tell you this, after all he has endured, she is much changed. Mr and Mrs. Bennet have decided that should she ever remarry it will be for her own happiness and nothing else. They have learned the dangers of forcing their daughters into an unwanted marriage." Much to Darcy's dismay, Bingley finished his drink and they returned to the ladies.

The ladies each played the pianoforte. Miss Bingley, using her opportunity made a show of herself by performing _Jeunehomme_ by Mozart. Her fingers glided across the keys, but unfortunately a certain gentleman looked less than impressed. As she continued, she began swaying with the music in hopes of capturing his attention, but to no avail. When she hit the final chord and stood up to take her bow, she realized that none in the room were paying her any attention. Not even her brother and his pathetic excuse for a wife. Mr. Darcy sat in a chair reading, she decided that after they were engaged she would not tolerate behavior such as this. She excused herself on account of not feeling well so she could turn her wishes into reality.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I know that chapter title was a bit of a tease...I just couldn't help myself. I found it interesting that nobody commented on the allusion to the much earlier chapter "Weddings and Weepings" in the last chapter title. From my perspective it was a good way to bring back the beginning of the story to now. Of course we are not close to being done, I have much more planned for this story and hope you will all join me. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the changes to Wickham and Lydia's marriage...i.e. Not going to Longbourn after. And the changes to Georgiana's character. I have felt that if given the opportunity to do so, she has much maturity and strength within her. In this variation, she was able to do so. Let's see if anyone figures out this chapters allusion to a former chapter. Also _Jeunehomme_ is a real piece by Mozart...look it up. As always, have a great week!

-Camille


	29. Passages and Prompt Leave Taking

Caroline Bingley was a mindful maiden on mission; at least **she** believed herself to be mindful. She skipped down the halls of Netherfield Park, slowly making her way to Mr. Darcy's room. His was five down from her brother's room and at the furthest possible placement from her own, she knew not why. She turned the gold encased knob and nothing! _Blast!_ She made her way to her own room to avoid suspicion from any servants who may be working in the wing. As she opened her door, she noticed a maid slip out a servant passage in her own room. Then ideas began to flow through her.

When Netherfield was built, the original owners wished to keep their servants separate from the household. To do this, passageways were forged in and out of each room which connected to the servant staircase. Caroline Bingley ad a plan and by the end of the night she will be engaged to none other than Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy himself! Oh how she wished to have access to the funds from Pemberley immediately. If all ended well tonight, perhaps she would be married by week's end. Looking through her wardrobe she changed into her simplest gown and most showing chemise. Pulling her hair into a simple twist in the back which was held together by only a few pins, to disguise herself and also appear more alluring by the time he arrived.

Finding her ensemble satisfactory, she made her way out the servant's door in her own room. Candle in hand she entered a darkened hallway she followed the shallow corridor in the direction which she believed to be the staircase she seeked then entered another door leading to the opposite side of the hallway. She began counting doors, when she reached the correct one, she opened the door ever so lightly. Looking through the ajar opening, she noticed a small velise sitting by the wardrobe. She entered the room and opened the wardrobe in totality and found it to be empty. She hurried and took off her dress and brought it into the wardrobe with her and there she remained until the man of her desire entered. As she waited she pulled her hair from the pins within and blew out the candle.

* * *

Downstairs at Netherfield two gentlemen became increasingly uncomfortable. After Miss Bingley left, both suspected what she intended to do. Neither wanted the events which would inevitably follow to take place. Darcy began thinking up ideas when Mrs. Bingley had chosen to retire and Bingley said he would return shortly. Darcy knew he must forge a plan to counter Miss Bingley's machinations, if there were any, which he greatly suspected there were.

Several minutes had passed when Bingley returned. The two friends returned once more to the master's study when Bingley himself spoke. "As I was walking through the wing of the family rooms, Caroline's maid greeted me in the hallway asking when she would be retiring. I said that she already did and the maid responded that she had not come to bed yet. I fear that she may be lurking somewhere prepared to compromise you. As I am aware, you have no wish to marry my sister. I do not blame you there Darcy, for who wants a wife by intended compromise? I have not a single idea as to how to prevent her from trapping you this evening. If you stay the night at an inn, talk will inevitably follow. I fear you do not know anyone else in the area well enough and we haven't prepared any other rooms; the only liveable ones are in use. I am sorry old friend." Bingley sighed and plopped onto the chaise lounge, drink in hand.

Darcy's mind began to cloud in frustration, but as he saw his friend's movement an idea occurred to him. "Bingley, what say you to my sleeping in here this evening. Before you object there is a chaise lounge, I can lock the door from the inside, Miss Bingley will not be able to compromise me this evening that way."

As the plot's genius sunk in, Bingley began to nod. "But will you be comfortable Darcy? I should hate for my guest to be confined to my study for sleep because of my sister and her ill formed plan. I apologize, most ardently. Her behavior has been deplorable of recent. I believe I shall send her to live with our aunt for time. Perhaps she may learn some manners after all."

"My own safe reputation shall be comfort enough." Darcy archly replied.

"I can tell that you are dodging the question, but if this is where you should like to sleep for the evening I have no other objections."

"Thank you Bingley. I will take an early breakfast and set off for Derbyshire in the morning, you may not see me until after my business is complete."

"It has been a pleasure to host you Darcy, as it always is. I hope your journey is comfortable and safe my friend. Is there anything else I can assist with?"

"I should like my valet's presence in a moment."

"Of course I'll send a servant to fetch him." Bingley left the room and requested Mr. Darcy's valet to assist him in the study.

A few minutes later a knock sounded from the opposite side of the door.

"Enter Timothy."

Shutting the door behind him, the valet spoke. "How may I assist you sir?"

"I shall be sleeping here this evening, I will ask that you assist my changing and find a servant to bring a blanket. Please be quiet and inconspicuous."

"Yes Mr. Darcy." After helping his man, Timothy found a discreet maid to bring the required necessities to his master. Wool blanket and pillow in hand, Timothy returned quickly to the study. "Mr. Darcy, would you like me to sit with you this evening or shall you be well sir?"

"Timothy, I shall be fine with the door locked, but I must ask something of you. If I were to do this myself, I would be risking my own reputation, but as Miss Bingley has not set her cap on you, you shall be quite alright."

Nervous, but trusting in his master nevertheless Timothy asked, "What would you have me do sir?"

"I shall have you go into the room made for me. Make sure the door is left open. If Miss Bingley is in the room, dismiss her from it. I do not want the servants talking, nor do I intend to sleep in a room which was locked, yet she managed to get in." With a nod and bow, Timothy left to follow through on his orders. As he made his way to his master's room, he worried how many ways this plan could go horribly wrong.

Opening the door, Timothy allowed the light from the corridor to flood in. As he walked further into the room, one of the wardrobe doors moved to be slightly ajar. A dark haired figure emerged and approached him. He quickly realized she was only in a shift and turned away.

"Fitzwilliam dearest, why must you look away from me?" He could imagine her lip pouting like a petulant child.

"Miss Bingley" Timothy began before being abruptly cut off.

"You are notーWhere is Mr. Darcy?" She hissed with narrowed eyes. Her qualities, which she prided herself as the most important, had finally transformed her into a venomous, unfeeling and cunning snake.

"As I said Miss Bingley, my master asks that you leave his room the way in which you left and never attempt a scheme such as this again." A variety of colorful and likewise offensive words spurred into his mind. He chose not to use such language in front of a gentlewoman, however undeserving she may be.

The woman returned to the wardrobe and quickly threw her dress back on. Finding the servant entrance once more, she ran through the hall so quickly she looked not where she was going and ran into a servant carrying a tub of water...cold, used water. As she hit the backside of the servant, the brute force pushed her to the ground followed by frigid water, which splashed against her person and the floor. Her body seized as the freezing temperatures chilled her to the bone. She looked to the male servant yelling, "You incompetent fool! You are dismissed from this household without reference! Leave the premises immediately!" Her face turned from blue to red in an instant.

"Pardon me, who are you to tell me that I am dismissed." All the servant saw was a half dressed woman, sobbing wet in the servants hallway. He had no idea that it was indeed the sister to the master.

"I am Caroline Bingley, now get out of my sight!" Rushing to her room, she pushed passed the imbecile. Upon entering, she began to weep. Her heart mourned the loss of the only suitor who had ever shown interest. She grieved the loss of Pemberley, of wealth, of consequence. Her present situation was of her own doing, and she ought to feel the effects of it, but indeed she did not. Instead, she cursed the Darcy name, her simpleton brother, Mr. Darcy's staunch servant, this blasted county filled with inconsequent unintelligent nobodies and most of all, the servant who drenched her in filthy cold water.

Her maid was waiting for her arrival, but was not expecting her to enter through the servant's entrance, nor was she expecting her lady to be drenched. Immediately she got to work and Miss Bingley was put into a fresh set of dry clothing and put to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Mr. Darcy set off on his journey northward as soon as the sun made for safe traveling. After sleeping in a chaise, he hoped to get to his own bed at Pemberley sooner. The three day journey could be trimmed down by a half day when the days started sooner and ended later. After the events of the previous night, he wished to be as far away from Caroline Bingley as possible. Unfortunately, that meant furthering himself from his sister and Mrs. Collins until Bingley took his sister in hand.

While in the carriage, he replayed the events of the night in his mind as he knew them. While he understood her motivation, he could not understand why she would stoop to a compromise. Her reputation would forever be tainted for the way in which a marriage came about from that. And surely, she would know that he would never allow her to be mistress at Pemberley. Had events unfolded differently she would have been Mrs. Darcy in name only. He was grateful for his loyal valet and his willingness to assist given the situation. He decided Timothy was deserving of a pay increase. It seemed only fair.

Turning his thoughts to more pleasant matters, he dwelled upon his conversation with Bingley from the night before and the hope which he felt for the future. He prayed that Elizabeth would be amiable to his advances once society would deem her "mourning" period over. With this, he dozed off to the soothing swaying of the carriage dreaming of fine dark eyes.

* * *

When Charles Bingley awoke to find his friend gone from the estate, he was not surprised. He was however, shocked to find note addressed to him in a very familiar elegant script

 _Bingley,_

 _I write this missive to you as it relates to a matter of great importance. Our worst fears came to pass last evening. Miss Bingley intended to compromise myself in my bedroom. Luckily, we had the forethought to prevent such an event from occurring. My valet relayed to me several bits of information: Miss Bingley has dressed in a rather simple dress, used the servant corridor, opened the back entrance to my own room and entered my wardrobe. When my valet entered, she tried to get him into bed with her, but was unsuccessful as he sent her away on my orders. At some point on her way back to her room, she became drenched in bath water. I apologize profusely, I fear your sister is beyond the place of amendment. Bingley, as much as this friendship means to me, I will not sacrifice my safety or the safety of my family for Miss Bingley's company. Should Miss Bingley remain under your care, I should unfortunately regret to be a guest at Netherfield. God bless._

 _Darcy_

Charles Bingley read the letter several times over. His sister was lost to all common sense and propriety that he began to lose friends over it. As the son of a tradesman, he grew up aware of his placement in society. At school, he never quite fit in among his classmates until Darcy stuck up for him. The two were nearly inseparable since, only during times of business of family emergency were they not in company with another. As it would be until Caroline was made to see reason, it would be a grievous time indeed.

Mr. Bingley found his wife and sister sitting enjoying a cup of tea when he stormed in letter in hand. "Caroline, pray join me in my study." His no nonsense tone demanded her presence immediately. As she shut the door behind her, he bellowed.

"Caroline Bingley," he stated "this was the last straw. You are now banned from my properties and my checkbook. After the years of escapades, I have come to see reason. I should have stopped your behavior years ago, but I am doing so now. You will leave my property immediately. Your clothes will be sent to you once your lodgings are in order. Looking at the situation, I see you as a fallen, ruined woman. I will not have you here. Should you wish to take your dowry for your own benefit, you may visit my solicitor in London. He is aware of the circumstances now and will make sure you see your dowry, but not a farthing more. Am I rightly understood?"

With tear filled eyes she asked, "Where am I to go brother?"

"I care not. You are no longer a sister of mine. You endanger my family and friends. Perhaps you can put that education of yours to use. I wish you luck." Caroline Bingley ran from the room. Thick tears pooled in her charcoal coated eyelashes. She had found that by layering charcoal on her lashes, they appeared fuller which made her eyes looked much more striking, now she paid the price of her actions as the charcoal burned through her tears.

Running up the stairs, her feet nearly tripped on several of them. She ran to her room and packed a few items which she would require promptly. One of which being her sketching book. Other items as her brother said would be sent at a later time. She found among her possessions a small amount of coin, in case of emergency along her journey. She knew not where her destination would lead, but hoped she would at least be safe.

Leaving her brother's home for the last time brought a mixture of both unwelcome and welcome emotions. She would never again be subjected to such country backwater as this, but would no longer bear the fruit of her brother's fortune. As she entered the carriage for the last time she pondered on her actions from the past eight years since she entered society. Her deplorable, callous actions formed her into a cold, unfeeling, rude and improper person. She wished to blame the seminary which she attended, but only found fault within herself.

While she attended this school, she became a play thing for the girls from title and nobility. Her situation and the situation of her family was one to be laughed at by others. Instead of showing her emotion, Caroline Bingley learned to hide away all pain which was caused by those classmates of hers. She dedicated her time to becoming the perfect lady of the ton. Unfortunately, by emulating herself in the image of the same girls who tortured her, Caroline became the very monster she herself feared. Even her good natured brother, kind and amiable as he was, could not bear the sight of her anymore.

As the carriage rolled into Meryton, it slowed and came to a stop as it reached the coaching inn. The door to the carriage opened as a footman looked to her confused face, saying, "Miss Bingley, this is where we leave you." He assisted her from the carriage and he bid her good day. She entered the inn only to find the next carriage would not be for several hours and was rather expensive. The coin she brought with her would only cover the cost to sit up top the stagecoach. Much to her dismay, she was not able to ride inside.

The bumpy ride caused her much pain indeed, but she wanted to make a life for herself. In order to do this, she had to be smart with her money. When she arrived in London, she made her way to the Hurst townhome where she was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Hurst.

"Louisa" she began, "I am in need of some assistance for a time. Charles has removed me from his homes. Until I can make my way in the world, may I stay here?"

"Caroline, what has happened?"

"I have made great mistakes; too many I fear. If you could house me for a time it would be greatly appreciated." Louisa Hurst, who had just read a letter written by their brother led her sister inside. She kept her sister in ignorance of the fact as Caroline disclosed the events of the previous night.

"Caroline my dear. What is your plan going forward? What shall you do?"

"I admit at first I considered becoming a governess, but soon realized that the ton knows me as a mercenary. I would never receive well paying work. I know that our brother looks to me as a fallen woman, so that opens up more opportunities for work." Caroline sat down and took up her sketching book and began to create an idea for the most beautiful ballgown imaginable. Instead of lace, ribbons and feathers covering the silk made fabric, the elegant olive toned color was designed to enhance the beauty of the woman wearing the gown. She hadn't even realized who she was designing the gown for until much later.

Looking to her sister's work an idea occurred to Louisa, "Caroline, that is rather beautiful. I know this sounds rather abrupt, but why not open your own dressmaker shop. You could hire on a few women to take the measurements and assist with customers, while you designed and helped sew the gowns. And if a time came when you felt as though you wished to enter society again, you could without serious taint to your name."

Caroline was much amazed by this concept and the thought hadn't even been one she previously thought of. "Louisa, I like this idea very much. I believe after I meet with our brother's solicitor I shall begin looking at shops open for lease."

The next day after receiving her dowry of twenty thousand pounds, Caroline Bingley began looking at properties. After she found one she was in agreement with in Marylebone she set out to find women in need of work. Coming across a group of women, she learned of their tragic stories. One of which had been mistreated by her husband for a number of years before his death, one who had been a governess until her employer misused her and a third who had been raised on the streets of London eating mere scraps. Caroline took these ladies in, saw to their comfort in the house above the shop and made sure they felt safe in their new establishment. Two of these ladies had previously learned to sew and measure, while the third learned quickly.

The Hursts invested in Caroline's business in the earliest stages and were eager to reap the benefits of such an investment as it soon became very popular as many women from the ton were in awe of the newest designs from Célia, the designer from France. When Caroline wished to have a greater access of fabrics in her shop, she turned to the uncle of her sister-in-law, Mr. Edward Gardiner. Mr. Gardiner had warehouses stocked with luxurious fabrics from around the world. With the connection Miss Bingley had to the Gardiners she approached the man with her business in mind. A plan was drawn up and by the end of their first meeting Caroline Bingley had access to a number of fabrics and a business partner who was well aware of the market.

Caroline moved into the house as well, there the four women worked and provided for themselves until a day in early November when a note arrived from Hertfordshire.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! A lot happened in this chapter. I'd love to hear what you think of Caroline and Bingley. As always, have a great day!

-Camille


End file.
